Black Heaven
by Seraphim 0
Summary: Since the dawn of time, the armies Heaven and Hell have been at war. But when humans emerged, angels retreated to Heaven, for if their battle continued, many humans would die in the crossfire. But now, it is time for Heaven to declare battle against Hell once again. But who will win? The Lords of Heaven, or the Dregs of Hell? And which side will the son of Satan find himself on?
1. Genesis

_Humans could never help themselves but to ask. How did things start? Some say that there was a large explosion, and before then nothing existed. Others say that God has always existed, and that He was the one to create everything. But the truth, although known to some, is always overlooked._

 _Before God created humans, before He created the earth, before the seven days, He made something else._

 _God's first creatures were not mundane, but like Him, they were divine. These beings of light were beyond sin or flaw. They had no selfish desires or ambitions. When God did at last create humanity, these first creatures were assigned to them. To guide, protect, enlighten, heal, and even take the souls of their dead to either the white kingdom, or the fiery abyss. When they did this, they often took the forms of the humans they were serving. But they were by no means mistaken for humans. Their human forms were beautiful, and given wings to symbolize their transcendence over the earth. The humans began to refer to them as 'Angels' meaning 'Messengers'. Though some angels were foolish enough to speak out against God, they were quickly destroyed. For none were beyond the swift and terrible justice of the highest among the angels. A powerful brotherhood known as the 'Archangels'. These were the first angels created by God, and they were considerably stronger than their younger kin. They were only sent to earth for the most important tasks._

 _It continued like this for many centuries. That is until spirits of darkness emerged. Wicked things of blasphemy. A dark counterpart to the angels. For while the angels served humanity, these dark spirits relished in tormenting them. They were referred to by the humans as 'Demons' meaning 'Evil, Lesser Spirits'. These demons, unlike angels, lacked bodies. So their only way to come to earth, was to steal the bodies of humans. And so angels began to cast these demons out of the bodies they took._

 _This too went on for sometime, until their Creator commanded that rather than exorcising these demons from their hosts, they should school humans in how to do it themselves, so that they could further grow. These humans that would fight the darkness became known as 'Exorcists'. After they successfully taught the humans how to defend themselves, the angels returned to Heaven, where they kept watch over humanity._

 _As the centuries passed, exorcists slowly began to forget about the angels who gave them the knowledge of how to defend themselves. Still, on occasion, unannounced to humanity, angels would come to earth to slay the demons too powerful for the exorcists._

 _And that is where our story begins._

* * *

(Boys Dormitory)

Rin woke up feeling like he had been hit in the head with a rock. He let out a small growl as he rolled over under the covers. Really he only had himself to blame though. He was at a school party the previous night and someone invited Shura. One thing lead to another and she of course pulled a beer out of nowhere and offered him one. He said no at first but she called him a bitch for not drinking. Naturally, he then downed a can just to prove her wrong. She responded by saying that was nothing special and drank her thirteenth can that night. They quickly got into a full on drinking match until he passed out and Yukio had to carry him back to the dorms. Right now, Rin could only hope that Shura was equally hung over, that smarmy jerk.

Yukio had woken up a while ago and turned when he noticed Rin tossing and turning. It was clear that his brother was in discomfort, but he couldn't say he felt bad for him. He disapproved of Rin's drinking. With Shura they already had one drunk. He didn't need Rin to pick up such a horrible habit. So he was going to have to make sure that Rin was never tempted to drink again. That gave him a very evil idea.

"Good morning Rin!" Yukio practically shouted.

"Shut it!" Rin grunted out as he threw a pillow at his younger twin.

"Come on. Where's all that pep that you normally have." Yukio said as he went over to the windows. "Get up. It's a beautiful day out."

Then Yukio opened the shades and allowed the bright light to shine directly on Rin.

Rin winced as the light stung his eyes. "Close it!"

"Afraid I can't. I'm just trying to remind you that I'm not going to put up with you getting into a drinking contest with Shura like an idiot." Yukio said before glancing at Rin's phone and picking up. Luckily for him, Rin was into lots of rock and heavy metal. He picked a song and set the volume to maximum. Even he winced at how loud it was.

Rin jammed a pair of pillows to either side of his head. But super demonic hearing plus a hang over didn't add up well for him. He felt like his head was about to explode.

"You are such an asshole!" He screamed at Yukio before throwing another pillow at him. This one hit him dead in the face and sent him falling back onto his bed.

Rin immediately got up, closed the blinds, and turned off the music. Then he flashed Yukio a scowl.

"Don't blame me because you made a dumb mistake. I'm just letting you know this is what will happen if you get so drunk again."

Rin was about to retort when something interrupted him. The entire room began to shake uncontrollably. He immediately went to the corner to protect himself from the things falling all over the room. He then looked over to see Yukio doing the same thing.

It lasted for a few more minutes then came to a sudden stop.

"Was that an earthquake?" Rin asked.

"Doubtful. Sir Pheles keeps a barrier around the school that's supposed to protect it from natural disasters like that. I'll go to his office to talk to him about it." Yukio replied.

"Have fun." Rin said before throwing himself back onto his bed to try and sleep off his headache.

"You're coming. He's probably going to ask for you anyway and it's easier if you just come now." Yukio explained while making his way towards Rin's bed, carefully stepping over the broken wreckage from the quake.

"You've got to be kidding me." Came Rin's muffled reply from under the pillow. Then he turned his head to see Yukio right next to him. "So just to be clear, the one time I don't want to tag along is the one time you're taking me willingly."

"Pretty much." Yukio said as he lightly tugged on Rin's tail.

"OOOWWW!" Rin screamed. He immediately jumped out of bed and stood up. "Fine I'll go. But don't do that again you jerk."

Yukio nodded as he took out a key.

* * *

(Mephisto's Office)

Yukio and Rin entered the room to find Shura and Mephisto already talking to each other. And in addition, it made Rin really angry to see Shura doing so well.

"How come you're not hung over?" He demanded.

Shura smirked and giggled a little. "I have a lot more experience with holding my alcohol. Just gives us one more way in which I'm superior to you."

"You're such a-!" Rin began.

"Can we focus please?!" Yukio hollered to get their attention.

Mephisto laughed at that. "Very well. What do you want?"

"How was their an earthquake here? I thought those wardings around the school were for keeping out everything dangerous. Not just demons." Shura asked.

"Demons are the answer. That wasn't an earthquake but rather demons drilling underground." Mephisto explained.

"What?!" Yukio said in surprise. "How is that possible?"

"I'm afraid earth demons aren't my category." Mephisto explained before turning to the door. "You can come in now."

Shura, Rin, and Yukio turned to the door as it opened. They were all shocked to see Amaimon enter, with a lollipop in his mouth and a childish grin on his face.

"What the hell Mephisto?" Shura demanded as she drew her sword.

"Calm down." Amaimon said. "In exchange for letting me out of that cage, I agreed with big brother that I would behave. Besides, I even know how the demons got through the barriers."

Upon hearing that, Shura lowered her sword, but didn't put it away. "I'm listening."

"The barrier goes around and above the academy, but it doesn't go under. You've probably got a basilisk drilling underground." Amaimon explained.

"I thought you were in charge of earth demons." Rin said, confused.

"I am. But with me being gone for so long, Lucifer probably took charge of them, greedy bastard." Amaimon said, while his sharp teeth bared down on his lollipop and caused it to break.

"Why come here?" Shura asked.

Just as Amaimon was about to say he didn't know, Yukio's phone started to ring. "Okumura speaking." Yukio said just as he placed the phone next to his ear. "What?! I'll be right there." Yukio said before putting the phone down. "The demon is attacking the Grigory's chambers."

"Let's move then." Shura said as she stuck a key in the door and took them to the chambers.

* * *

(Grigory's Chambers)

The Grigory had already been evacuated, but the demon was still attacking all the exorcists that had stayed behind.

The basilisk was a large snake demon with black scaly skin and red eyes. It swung its massive tail at the exorcists, killing some and knocking the rest unconscious.

"Niccccce one. Now let'sssss finish thisssssss." Another voice hissed. There was another demon perched on top of the basilisk's head, riding it by a small saddle. This demon was a man with pale and scaly skin, slit green eyes, and a forked, thin tongue. He sported white hair and a huge pair of fangs like a vampire. He was also dressed in green armor and he had a whip in his hand.

With that command, the basilisk wrapped itself around the large podium in the center of the room. Then it tightened its grip on it until it cracked.

"Hey!" Rin shouted just as he, Yukio, and Shura entered the room.

The demon looked down at them with an annoyed look. "Burn them!" He commanded.

Then the basilisk lowered its head and opened its mouth. Then flames spilled out of it with a great roar.

Yukio and Rin both got out of the way, but it still burned Shura's leg just as she was dodging. "AAHH!"

"Shura!" The brothers called as they ran to her side.

"I'm fine." She lied through clenched teeth. "Yukio, just go take care of the wounded. They'll die if you don't."

Yukio was still concerned for Shura, but he nodded his head and ran to the exorcists who were still alive.

"And Rin..." Shura muttered as she got up. "Let's kick some ass."

Rin grinned and turned to the basilisk.

The demon riding it was very annoyed with Rin's confidence. He immediately whipped the basilisk. "I sssaid burn them!"

The basilisk then shot flames from its mouth again. Rin responded by drawing Kurikara and pointing it at the flames before the engulfed Shura and himself.

The demon smirked, thinking he had succeeded in killing them. He was then shocked to see blue in the flames around the ground. The basilisk's flames dissipated to reveal Rin using his blue flames as a shield.

"The blue flamessssss?" The demon muttered, surprised.

Then Rin jumped up in the air using his demonic strength as he kicked against the floor. He landed on the basilisk's head and swung at the demon.

The demon instantly pulled out a black sword and it clashed violently against Kurikara, with blue flames shooting out across the rooms.

"SSSSon of SSSSSatan." The demon hissed out as Rin pushed Kurikara against the demon's own sword. "You shouldn't be doing thissssssss. Your father will be very angry with you."

Rin got aggravated at that remark and it was reflected in Kurikara. The blue flames immediately rose off the blade rapidly. "That bastard isn't my father! Shiro Fujimoto is my father!"

"How can you call a human your father when your pouring out blue flamesssss? Lord SSSSatan needsssss to dissssscipline you." The demon said before suddenly pushed back with his sword and knocked Rin on his back. "In fact, I'll sssssend you to him." Then the demon turned his blade upside down, about to impale Rin.

However, because of their fighting, neither of them noticed Shura running up the basilisk's back. When she got near the head, she swiftly plunged her sword into it and let herself fall to the side, dragging the sword through the basilisk.

The basilisk howled in pain and jerked it's head upward, throwing Rin and the demon to the side.

Then Shura pulled herself up from the side and pulled her sword out of the basilisk. Then she jumped up into the air and brought her blade down on the very same spot where the gash on its neck was. This time, she severed the head clean off. The head fell to the ground and cracked the floor underneath it while its body fell limp around the pillar.

Meanwhile, Rin was just getting up from the ground, as was the demon. And without the help of his basilisk, he wasn't nearly as powerful. Rin had the perfect chance to take him out.

Just then, the pillar in the center of the room cracked even further. Without the basilisk wrapped around it, it was unstable. It finally broke down into massive pieces falling all about the room. Luckily, it didn't land on anyone, but the demon still used it as a diversion to start running.

When Rin noticed, he immediately tried running towards him, only to be blocked by a large fragment of the pillar falling in front of him.

Rin immediately ran around the other side of the room to try and catch him, but the demon was already gone.

* * *

(Later)

Some doctors came and hauled the rest of the injured exorcists out of there. Even Rin had to leave when the paladin came, who was always looking for the smallest excuse to mount Rin on his wall.

At the present moment, only Yukio and Shura remained, with Yukio still tending to her burns.

"OOOWWW!" Shura screeched as soon as the medicine touched her burn.

"Quit being a baby." Yukio scolded as he rolled his eyes at her.

"I'll take being a baby over being a four-eyed chicken." Shura said before childishly sticking her tongue out.

She waited for the retort but it never came. She then realized that Yukio wasn't even paying attention to her. He was staring at some of the rubble from the pillar.

"What's the matter?" She asked, sincerely concerned.

"Nothing." Yukio said before switching his focus back to cleaning her wounds.

"Tell me or I'll tell Rin all the embarrassing stories I know about you."

That made Yukio pause. See, Yukio had first met Shura when she was still pretty rambunctious and he was still a cry baby. So all and all, she had dozens of embarrassing stories about him. And he already had to endure constant torment from her about those very same stories when they were alone. If his dimwit brother heard about them...

"Well if you must know," He began without a second thought. "I was just wondering why the demon attacked this place."

Shura raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a dumb thing to wonder. He was trying to kill the Grigory, what else?"

"Still though, after the Grigory left he stayed. And he seemed pretty intent on destroying that pillar." Yukio pointed out, just as he finished bandaging her wound.

"Okay. You may be on to something." Shura said before she shakily got to her feet. Then she started to look about the remains of the pillar.

Yukio realized what she was doing so he began to do the same. Turning over several of the pieces to get a look from the other side. Finally, he found something.

Embedded in the stone of one of the fragments, there was some kind of metallic plate with gold edges.

"Shura, come take a look at this." He called.

When Shura came over and saw it, she got curious and wanted a better look. So she put the edge of her sword between the plate and stone and used it as a wedge to get the plate to pop out. Yukio then picked it up and tore off the stone that remained attached to it. The plate was shaped like a square had a circle in the center that was green with some kind of crest on it. The crest was of a crown that was also gold. Around the edge of the circle and under the crown, there was also a carving shaped like an "I".

"What the hell is that?" Shura asked.

"I don't know." Yukio answered truthfully. "But I'd sure like to find out."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

The demon continued to run through the forest. It was miles apart from Rin now but it didn't want to take its chances. To all the human passerby's, he only looked like some lunatic running like a mad man for no reason.

He continued on for miles and miles, deeper into the woods and far away from any humans. But then it was stopped by something that not even Satan could hold a candle to.

Right before his path, a pair of stars actually fell from the sky and landed right next to each other in front of him, blocking his way and leaving a massive pair of craters. Both were a hot red from the fall but they didn't seem like any ordinary stars. The red glowing began to dim, revealing these two were not stars, but some sort of creatures. The likes of which a demon as insignificant as himself had never seen before. Only heard tales of. They were both on one knee and looking down, but when the red glowing faded, they got up one after the other.

The first person appeared to be a young man. He was at most 28. Or so his appearance would lead one to believe. His frame was covered with silver, shinning armor with gaps for his knees, ankles, wrists, and elbows to move freely. He also had a sheath at his side which covered up any detail of the blade it held. The man had pure, snow white hair that covered the left side of his face ( _his_ left) while the rest ran from the back of his head to his left shoulder in a braid. The half of his face not hidden by his hair revealed a rather thin face and a sapphire blue eye. He also wore a silver cross around his neck with a diamond in the center. The only emotion on his face was contempt, and it was directed at the demon before him.

The second figure was a young woman. She had the same physical appearance in age as the other man, 28 or so. Her armor was bronze and gold but it mostly covered the right half of her body. It too provided gaps so her limbs could move freely. Her weapon appeared to be some type of golden bow on her back, but she didn't have a quiver. She also had some type of hilt at her side with a red gem on it but there was no blade attached to it. She had golden blond hair flowing down to her waist and entangled along the crown of her head in a halo braid. Unlike her companion, her hair didn't hide any features. She also had a thin face and had a pair of emerald green eyes on display. She didn't wear a cross like the other though. Her only piece of jewelry was a golden bracelet on her left arm with several gems of different colors.

"Who the hell are the two of you?!" The demon spat. Foolishly, he mistook them for another type of demon or maybe even tricked out exorcists. Either way, he was not in the mood to deal with them.

"Filthy animal." The man said, looking at the demon with disgust.

"You little-!" The demon started as he raised a clawed hand to attack the man before him.

The minute his claws came close, the man's hand shot up at a lightning fast speed and grabbed his hand. Then he began to squeeze it with inhuman strength.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The demon wailed as his clawed hand was crushed and his fingers bent out at odd angles. It caused him so much pain that he fell to his knees. His hand then began to burn up as a white fire ignited quickly in the man's hand. He then finally allowed the demon to withdraw his hand. Or rather what was left of it. Between the crushing and the fire, he only had two fingers left and had a large gap in his palm. What remained of his hand probably would have fallen apart if you lightly blew on it.

The demon then looked back to the man that burned him and then the woman who was now walking closer to him. "What the hell are you?" He asked timidly.

The woman only smiled and knelt down to get to his eye level and put a hand under his jaw in a none threatening manner. "It's ironic that you say _hell_..." She said just as pain coursed through the demons body again. The woman then changed her light touch on his jaw to a tight grip around his throat. This let the same fire that just about turned his hand to ash to course through his whole body. It overflowed and even began to erupt from out his eyes and mouth.

"Because we're actually quite the opposite." The woman said, finishing her earlier statement. Then the fire completely cooked the demon through and through so that the only thing that remained was a mummified looking corpse completely made of ash that had it's mouth wide open from screaming and it's hands wrapped around the woman's own to try and pry her off.

The blonde then playfully took her other hand and lightly tapped the corpse on the forehead so that it crumpled to ash. She then to move her hand about the scattered remains of the demon. "They're so fragile. Don't you think brother?" She asked, addressing the man behind her.

"I suppose so." The man said back to his sister as he began to walk away. Then he turned back to her. "Are you coming or not? We have still have so much to do."

She nodded and got up to follow her brother. They both walked directly through the forest together. Her brother was right on the money. They _did_ have much to do. Angels like themselves rarely interacted with humans in such a direct manner. And for Archangels, this was even rarer. That said, these were special circumstances. Long ago, the Archangels, as the governing body of their kingdom, Heaven, decided that their war with Hell was causing more harm than good. As Assiah existed between the two worlds, it was quite literally in the crossfire. She could still remember a time when demons infested entire cities, and humans were sacrificed for the greater good. Cities like Sodom.

She shook a bit as she reflected on Sodom. She wasn't present for it, but both of her brothers were. They actually took part in the slaughter. The thing that was so disturbing was that they were in truth killing humans. Or rather, humans who had been possessed by demons. All the while, they were proclaiming their own righteousness. Angels could be very arrogant in that sense.

It had taken centuries of she and her sisters bickering with their brothers to make the bloodshed stop. And it took even longer to convince them to share their forbidden knowledge on how to fight demons with the humans. She had finally made it happen in the era of the crusades, a dark time in Assiah. Little did the humans know, it was actually demons using their power to fill men's mind with rage and have them kill each other. Both of her brothers were content with letting it happen, but she would have none of it. She eventually decided that it would be be better to ask forgiveness than to ask for permission and flew down to Assiah, revealing to the humans below that demons were causing this war. She then went on to teach them how to kill demons or send them back to Hell.

Her brothers were outraged, but eventually got over their frustration and joined her in educating the humans in how to fight the darkness that hid in their world. These humans they taught banned together and brought an end to the crusades by exorcising the demons responsible for it. Thus, the organization which the humans call "The Knights of the True Cross" was born.

She was still thankful to her sisters and brothers for helping her, even though they were pissed off at first. Their family was a bit odd that way. Especially considering they weren't even related. Well, at least not the way human beings are related to one another.

They didn't share parents, or have parents at all. The closest thing they had to a father was the Creator Himself, if they had to name one. And even then, they would never dare say such a thing aloud. They were siblings only because that was His intention when creating them. All of them were fairly close, considering at first, there were not many options. They were the first angels ever created, predating the rest of Heaven and the universe itself. She had to guess that humans would never guess that.

Then again, that was one of their cardinal rules. Angels were intermediates between God and man, no more, no less. As such, they gave very little information about angels to humans, as God was the one meant to be worshiped, not them. Humans guessed half of what they know about angels, and for the most part, they got it wrong. In truth, angels have free will, angels fall in love, some angels even have children.

But most importantly, angels were not to interact with humans directly. Not anymore anyway. But these were special circumstances. Just as they were the leaders of Heaven, the Demon Kings were the leaders of Hell. They had tried for millennia to kill Satan's children, but so far, had not succeeded. Recently though, their scouts had reported that all eight Demon Kings were present in Assiah all at once. This had never happened before. Demons like Azazel, Samael, and most recently Amaimon, who had sided with the True Cross were not of concern any more. But for the remaining five, Iblis, Egyn, Astaroth, Beelzebub, and Lucifer. They could only see their presence as an act of war. They had to die.

There was a second reason for their presence, though. For fifteen or sixteen years now, there had been rumors spreading through Heaven like wildfire. The Archangels dismissed them as nothing more than gossip but recently, they had reason to suspect these rumors were true. Reports of blue flames causing forest fires and killing demons like the Impure King. The rumors had to be true.

Satan had a ninth child. This meant only one thing to them.

This ninth child, wherever he was, however strong he might be, or however young he was, one thing was set in stone.

He would die on their swords.

* * *

 **Okay so I really hope you liked it and if you didn't please keep in mind that I've only been writing for like a month.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you will continue reading.**

 **Until next time. ;)**


	2. Arrival

The two strangers that had killed the demon earlier were still walking through the forest hours later. Of course, because of their armor and blades, people who saw them were pretty freaked out. Eventually someone called the police.

The police officer that was sent out slowed his car down when he finally found the two people who were dressed in armor. They were still walking at the time so he drove up next to them and rolled the window down.

"You two okay?" The officer asked while they kept on walking. He was pretty sure they were insane or on some kind of dare or maybe even doing this for cosplay.

The young blonde turned to him with a beautiful smile and replied "We're perfect, thank you."

Then the man turned to him as well and pointed towards the direction they were walking. "That settlement beyond the rise, how far is it?"

The officer raised an eyebrow at his old fashioned lingo. Still, he looked in the direction that the man pointed and saw a series of oddly stacked buildings. "Settlement? You mean-"

He was interrupted when he looked back and saw the two strangers again. Their appearance had completely changed. They both looked like teenagers now. 16 years old or so. Their armor was also replaced by normal clothing. Although their hair, eyes, and faces looked the same, just younger.

The man was now wearing jeans, blue sneakers, and a red shirt covered by a blue jacket that had white fur around the neck, which blended in with his braid perfectly. He was still wearing his silver cross and his demeanor had changed as well. He was smiling now and his visible eye gave off a very kind personality.

The woman was also still wearing her gold bracelet. Her armor was replaced with with black ripped jeans, green sneakers, and a white long sleeved shirt.

The officer rubbed his eyes and shook his head a bit to make sure he wasn't having some kind of hallucination. When he looked back and saw they still looked younger, he was very confused. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?" He asked, a bit dazed.

The now teenage boy responded. "You know, I think we'll just walk the rest of the way if it's okay with you."

"That's about an hour away by foot. Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked.

"Why not? We're pretty patient." His sister responded.

Then the white haired boy continued. "It's true. We've already waited for this for a very long time."

The officer was very confused by all that had just happened, but he still simply nodded and drove away.

"We've waited a life time really." The blonde said, looking back to her brother.

He smiled and they continued their walk and passed by a sign that read _"Entering True Cross Academy."_

* * *

(Cram School)

Yukio was on his computer looking something up when Shura walked in.

"What's up four-eyes?!" Shura yelled. She had just drank a few beers so she was a bit drunk.

"Nothing." He responded without even looking up.

Shura raised an eyebrow at that. He normally would have told her to buzz off, called her something back, or at the very least told her to stop calling him that. She was more than a bit curious what he could be so focused on that he didn't care about the nickname.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

Yukio still didn't look up and he didn't even say anything. He just reached into a drawer and pulled out the crest they found in the rubble of the pillar.

Shura's eyes widened. "Okay, so have you found out what it is yet?"

"I'm checking right now." He said as the page on his screen loaded. When it was finished and the data was all listed out for him to see, he eyes widened in shock at the results. "That doesn't make any sense." He said as he fell back in his chair.

"What's up?" Shura asked curiously.

"I ran it through the most advanced machines in the Vatican, so basically the most advanced machines in the world. And can you guess what I found?" He asked as he finally turned her way.

Shura simply shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing." Yukio answered quickly.

Shura furrowed her eyebrows at the response. "You were hoping to find something bad?"

Yukio shook his head. "No, I mean I literally found nothing. The crest isn't made out of any element found on earth."

Shura eyes flashed wide at that. "Whoa. That's not good."

"And that's the understatement of the year." Yukio answered sourly. "If it's not from earth then somehow, it must be from Gehenna."

"So why do you still have it?" She asked. "Just give it to the Vatican."

Yukio shook his head. "If I do that then it'll disappear into their research teams and I'll never get to find out what it is."

Shura laughed a little at that. "Look at you. Breaking the rules. I was afraid that stick would never drop out of your ass." Then she reached over and pinched his cheek.

He slapped her hand away. "Is there a reason you came here, other then annoying me?"

Then Shura snapped her fingers like she just realized something. "Oh that's right. Mephisto wanted to talk to the both of us. Rin too."

* * *

(Mephisto's Office)

Shura and Yukio picked up Rin before they all stepped into the office and were greeted by the sight of Mephisto with his nose all but pressed up against the screen of his computer, just like how Yukio was.

"How can someone who's lived since before the invention of computers able to get so addicted to them?" Shura asked.

Mephisto tore his eyes off the screen when he noticed them come in. "Because what's on it has me concerned." He replied.

"What is it?" Yukio asked.

Mephisto turned the screen of the computer around to show them. It was a picture taken from the sky of two massive craters side by side in what appeared to be the forest.

"Whoa. What are those?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure. They were found in a forest near here."

"And this concerns True Cross because...?" Yukio said in response.

"Take a look." Mephisto said before he pressed a few keys and zoomed in on the image. It now revealed that a few feet away from the craters, there was a pile of ash with some strange writing in it with a whip laying on the ground next to it.

"Didn't the demon from the other day have a whip just like that?" Shura asked.

"Indeed. And upon further investigation, the Vatican is convinced that the ashes are actually that same demon. Or rather, what's left of him." Mephisto explained.

Yukio's eyes widened in shock. "What could have done that?"

"Even I have no idea. There's no reason another demon would have done it. And no exorcist has reported doing it themselves."

Shura was very confused by this but there was still something she couldn't help but wonder. "What about the writing in the ashes? What is it?"

Now that she mentioned it, Yukio and Rin were curious too. The writing wasn't made up of any type of kanji. And Yukio had several foreign language classes but the marks didn't line up with any of those languages either.

"It's ancient Aramaic." Mephisto began. At least that explained why they didn't recognize it. "It translates to 'Behold our glory, for we are coming'."

Rin shivered a little at that. "Okay, that's pretty creepy. But why did you call us here?"

Mephisto narrowed his eyes. "To warn all of you. Specifically you Rin."

"Warn us?" Yukio repeated. "Why? Doesn't this just mean we have an ally we don't know about?"

"It means Satan has an enemy." Mephisto corrected. "They're not the same thing. Especially when you take this level of violence against demons into account. If they hate demons as much as it appears they do, they may want to come after the son of Satan."

Rin didn't let it show on his face, but that worried him. No. In fact, it _scared_ him. The Vatican was already looking for an excuse to kill him and now he would have this third party gunning for him. And if they could cremate a demon like that, what could they do to him.

"Rin, are you okay?" Yukio asked.

 _"Dammit!" Rin_ thought to himself. Apparently he did let it show on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

"Okay then." Yukio didn't believe him, but he didn't want to bring it up right now. "I've got some stuff to pick up from the cram school. Are you okay with walking back to the dorms on your own."

"Yeah, sure." He answered.

Yukio nodded. Then the brothers and Shura all walked out of the office.

Once they were out of the room, Amaimon stepped in from another door. "Is that it?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell them who it was. I mean, it was definitely one of those those winged sissies who killed the demon, right?"

Mephisto chuckled. "I have no doubt in my mind that's exactly who it was." Mephisto said before he let his head rest on his hands. "But still I wonder. What is their true reason for being here?"

* * *

(The Academy)

Rin was running back to the dorms by himself. He also had to get some books out of his locker first because he forgot he had a test tomorrow. He even had to read the book as he was running.

 _"This sucks!"_ He thought to himself. _"Put a demon in front of me any day of the week. But school is way more evil."_

He was so distracted between reading the book and hating school over it, he accidentally ran into someone, knocking the other person down and causing the book to go flying out of his hands.

"Ow!" He heard the person shout as they fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Rin asked as he reached out his hand to help them up.

"No, I'm fine." The guy he knocked over said. He was also accompanied by a young woman who seemed around the same age. They were the exact same people that had killed the demon. The young man then took Rin's hand to get up. Once he was on his feet, he patted the dirt off of his clothes.

Rin looked at the two of them curiously for a second. "You know, I haven't seen you two around here before. Are you new?" He asked, thinking they were students.

"Yeah." The blonde answered with a friendly smile. "I guess you could say that. We just got here."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Rin replied, returning the smile. "My name's Rin."

"It's good to meet you too Rin." The white haired boy replied. "I'm Gabriel and this is my sister, Uriel."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Gabriel and Uriel huh? That's unusual." He said. "Like the angels?"

Gabriel smiled. "Exactly like the angels."

"Well I have to go. Tests and all." Rin said before picking his book up off the ground. "See you around." He called as he ran back in the direction of the dorms.

Uriel smiled as he ran off into the distance. "Behold our glory." She began.

"We have arrived." Gabriel finished.

* * *

 **Okay, so I may not always update this quickly. I just happened to already have an idea for the second chapter.**

 **BTW I created a Fanon Wiki page for my characters under the username, Seraph &Cherub (Yeah I know, Again with the Angel thing) WARNING they may contain spoilers though. Still, feel free to check it out. You pretty much just have to google Blue Exorcist Fanon Wiki Gabriel and you're set!**

 **So please review and give me your thoughts.**

 **CresentiC: Thanks for the love!**

 **Hope to update soon. ;)**


	3. Afraid

(Mephisto's Office)

Mephisto was still on his computer staring at the words written in the ashes of the demon. He felt like he had seen the handwriting before but he couldn't place it.

He heard the door to his office open, but he didn't look up to see who it was. All the cram school students were in class at the moment so it was probably just a normal student coming to address him as a principal.

"You'll have to make an appointment to see me. Come back later." He said, still without looking up.

"Oh, I think you can squeeze us in." A female voice responded.

Mephisto's eyes widened. He knew that voice. He immediately looked up and saw Gabriel and Uriel standing before him. They were both smiling.

Mephisto started shaking very slightly. But it didn't go unnoticed by the people before him.

"Samael, you seem nervous." Gabriel noted.

Mephisto smiled nervously and started to get up from his chair. "I'm sorry, but I have places to be."

Gabriel and Uriel simultaneously flicked their fingers in his direction and he slammed back into his chair like he had just been pushed.

He looked back up to them and saw both taking the seats in front of his desk.

"Let's talk." Uriel said plainly.

* * *

(The Next Day)

(With Rin and Yukio)

Yukio fell to the ground as another demon rammed into him. The demon above him then raised its huge ax to kill him, but was stopped by Rin running him through with Kurikara from behind.

This all started when the class had been sent out to exorcise a small nest of demons. Apparently, the scouts who had reported seeing less than six demons were way off. The minute they stepped into the abandoned building, they were ambushed by about a dozen demons. These demons were feral and about eight feet tall with blue skin and giant brown horns. They also all carried large, stone axes that were twice the size of Rin.

Moments after coming inside, one demon smashed his ax into the ground which caused the floor to collapse. The resulting hole swallowed up Rin and Yukio, separating them from the group and forcing them into the basement.

Seven of these behemoths went after Rin and Yukio while the rest stayed on the ground floor to hold back Shura and the others.

And even though Rin had just killed one, things weren't looking good. There were still six others and these demons were apparently immune to the demon killing bullets that Yukio had loaded his gun with.

They could only imagine that things weren't going any better for the others.

* * *

(With the Class)

Shura and the others had their backs pressed up against the wall as well. They were surrounded by five demons and had no way to defend themselves.

For Suguro and Konekomaru, they had recited about half of the Bible at this point and the demons didn't so much as flinch.

Shima was also rendered helpless because one of them broke his K'rik in two with a single swipe of their ax.

Izumo and Shiemi summoned their familiars, but Izumo's foxes were unconscious. The demon they went after hit them with the side of its ax and sent them flying across the room like it was swatting a fly. Nii at least managed to entangle them in vines, but even now they were breaking through it. One of them had already broken free and charged at them.

Which leaves us with Shura. She wasn't able to do much though. With Hachirotaro no longer empowering her blade, she couldn't use her Kirigakure Sword Techniques. She stood her ground against the demon by clashing her sword against its ax, but the force still knocked her off her feet.

* * *

(Back with Rin and Yukio)

Rin's demonic strength helped him hold his own against the demons.

Yukio, however, was not so lucky. His gun was out of bullets so he had no way of defending himself now. One of the demons approached him and and before he could move, it knocked him to the side with the back of its fist. He hit a large table before falling to the ground. Then the impact caused the table to fall on the lower half of his body. "AAHH!" He shouted in pain.

"Yukio!" Rin called as he ran towards his brother. Then another ax landed right in front of him and blocked his way. The demon the picked up its ax and tried to swing at Rin again, but he blocked it with Kurikara. Rin then looked around and the demons had completely surrounded him. There was no way to get to Yukio in time.

Meanwhile, Yukio tried to push the table off of him, but it was to big. He was pinned.

Then he looked up and saw one of the demons glaring down at him with its ax in hand. Then it raised the ax up to bring it down on Yukio. He continued to struggle underneath the table but it was no good.

But when the ax was just about to land on Yukio, the demon was stopped when a large sword ran through his chest.

Yukio's eyes widened and he turned his head to see if it was Rin. Rin was still fighting off the other demons at the moment. Yukio looked back just in time to see the sword pulled out of the demon's chest and a hand go to its arm and push it to the side.

It was Gabriel.

His sword was very odd looking. The hilt was surrounded by two parallel wooden wheels that acted as knuckle guards. One blade was attached to each of the wheels so the entire sword was actually two parallel blades.

Yukio was confused by the sudden appearance of Gabriel. "Who are you?" He asked.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes like he was annoyed. "No really, saving your life was nothing." He replied sarcastically. Then he knelt down and effortlessly pushed away the table that was pinning Yukio to the ground.

Once Rin noticed Gabriel, he wasn't sure if he was an exorcist so he sheathed Kurikara, which caused his blue flames to disappear. He continued to meet the blows from the demons with the blade still sheathed.

Yukio tried to get up, but the table slammed down on his leg too hard. He immediately felt white hot pain the moment he shifted his weight unto his leg. "Damn it." He swore under his breath. Then Yukio looked back up and saw one of the demons running their way.

"Look out!" He warned Gabriel.

Gabriel didn't so much as turn his head. Instead, he made a downwards motion with his sword, which caused it to change form. One of the wheels turned 180 degrees and carried its individual blade with it while the other remained stationary. This caused the entire sword to become double sided. Then he held the sword forward before placing his other hand on the hilt and driving it back just as the demon ran up behind him. The back-handed blade went next to Gabriel's body and through the demon. It appeared to only stun the demon, but then Gabriel pulled the sword out, turned around, swiped the sword sideways, and beheaded the demon.

* * *

(Back with the Class)

The demon approached Shura and swung its ax where she was laying. Luckily, she rolled out of the way and got to her feet, but there was no more room. Her back was literally pressed up against the wall.

The demon then dug its ax out of the concrete and looked towards Shura, ready to finish her off.

Then, it heard a whistle and spun around to see who it was. It was Uriel standing in the doorway. Once she noticed him looking at her, she waved at him playfully.

The demon became outraged and charged towards her instead.

Uriel just smirked and took a hold of the blade-less hilt at her side. Then she made a downwards movement with it and spiked, metal rings came tumbling out of it with a white line of energy in the center that strung them all together into a whip. She turned and ran away from the demon towards wall. Then she used the momentum to actually run up the wall for a moment, and kicked off of it which sent her flying in the direction of the demon. Then she lashed out with the whip and caused the first few blades towards the tip to wrap around the hand that held the ax. Then she flicked her wrist and caused another section of the whip to wrap around its neck.

Uriel went through the air right past the demon's head and tugged strongly on her whip. This forced the hand holding the ax to move in the towards the part of the whip lassoed around the demon's neck.

The ax and neck of the demon collided violently and its head and body both fell to the ground lifelessly.

Meanwhile, Uriel elegantly landed on her feet. Then she straightened out her arm, which caused the whip to recede back into the hilt.

Then she looked over to the sound of roaring. She saw the other demons starting to break free of Nii's vines.

Uriel then put her hilt back at her side and took out a golden bow from behind her back. It had very sharp edges and no string attached. But when she she put her other hand near the grip of the bow and pulled back, a string did appear between her fingers. Then an arrow made out of pure light also appeared, ready to be fired. Uriel loosed her arrow and hit a demon right in between its eyes. Then the arrow curved through the air and struck another demon, and then another, and then another so that not one was left. They all fell to the ground just as the arrow made its way back to Uriel and she caught it just before it disappeared.

"Whoa." The class, including Shura, said in unison after seeing Uriel take out the demons.

Uriel turned to them. "Oh hey there." She said and waved. It's like she didn't even notice them until now.

Then she started to look around the large hallway they were in until her eyes landed on a speaker on the wall.

"Hey, this place used to be a high school right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Bon answered, still a bit awestruck.

"Would you show me to the principal's office then?" She asked.

* * *

(With Rin, Yukio, and Gabriel)

Rin was still fighting two more demons while Gabriel took on the other two. His sword was now split down the center of the hilt to form dual swords. He used them to block the axes and after some time, managed to trip one demon up on the rubble. Then Gabriel stuck his sword into it, killing it.

He quickly pulled it out and prepared to attack the demons that were left, but before he could, a voice came on over the old speakers in the room.

 _"Behold, all souls are mine; as the soul of the father, so also the soul of the son is mine: the soul that sinneth, it shall die."_ It was Uriel's voice over the speaker. As she spoke those words, the three demons that remained fell to their knees and began to burn until they eventually turned to dust all together.

Once she was done, Uriel took her hand of the speaker button and looked back to Bon with a smug look. "Ezekiel, eighteen four. You look over that one?"

Meanwhile, Gabriel was looking down at the remains of the demon with disappointment. "Damn it Uriel. You are such a show off." He muttered to himself.

Then Gabriel turned around and saw Rin and Yukio staring at him.

"Hey." He said simply and turned to Rin. "It's Rin, right?"

* * *

(Later)

(Cram School)

The entire class walked back to the class room separately. Gabriel and Uriel refused to answer any questions until they saw each other. Rin, Yukio, and Gabriel arrived sometime after the rest of the class. Gabriel beamed once he saw Uriel was okay.

"Hey sis!" He said as he ran up and hugged her.

"Nice try. But a hug isn't going to make me forget that you lost our little challenge." Uriel said.

Gabriel immediately broke off the hug and narrowed his eyes at her. "You didn't win." He corrected. "You cheated. You said a fatal verse over the speaker when I was about to kill more demons."

Uriel shook her head and patted Gabriel on the head. "Doesn't matter. I killed more demons so I win, fair and square."

Gabriel was about to retort when Shura audibly coughed to get their attention.

Gabriel and Uriel turned their heads in unison to see Shura and the whole class waiting anxiously to ask their own questions.

"It's not like we don't appreciate you killing those demons." Shura began. "But what the hell?! Who are you two? Where did you come from? Are you exorcists or something?"

Gabriel spoke. "First, we're exwires. Just like over half the people in this room."

"Second." Uriel began. "We just got to True Cross, so it's no surprise you haven't seen us before."

"And lastly." They said in unison. "We're your new classmates."

"What?!" Everyone asked together at their last remark.

Then Yukio stood up and spoke more calmly then everyone else. "Sorry, but I would have known if new students were enrolling."

"We did just enroll. Today for that matter." Uriel informed them.

"It's true." Gabriel continued. "After we saw the director about it, he gave us a key, told us about you're mission, and told us to have fun."

Yukio face palmed. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

"Now then, let's properly introduce ourselves." Uriel said. "We've already met Rin. To the rest of you, I'm Uriel and this is my twin brother Gabriel."

"Good to meet you." Bon said. He had to admit he was surprised by the fact that they would now have two new classmates so suddenly, but considering how skillful they were, it would probably be best to keep on their good side. "So will you be staying at the dorms here?"

"No." Gabriel responded quickly. "My sister and I prefer to stick together, so we got a place off campus."

"Speaking off which, we should get going. It's going to be dark soon." Uriel reminded him.

"That's true." Gabriel said before he looked to Yukio. "Mind coming with us? Then we can use your key."

Yukio wasn't expecting them to ask that. They were being a bit too familiar with him, but he still nodded. "Rin, you want to come?" He asked.

"Sure." Rin responded.

Yukio nodded and looked back to the class. "Okay everyone, class is dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that, everyone got up out of their seats and tried to leave the room all at once.

* * *

(In the City)

Yukio, Rin, Uriel, and Gabriel walked through the door of the cram school and found themselves walking out the doors of a large cathedral.

"Those keys are pretty handy." Uriel noted.

Yukio nodded. "Agreed. They can take you just about anywhere, so long as the destination has a religious site."

"When do I get one of those?" Rin asked.

Yukio gave him a muffled laugh. "I'll give you a key when Shura gets sober."

Rin growled. "You're such a jackass."

Uriel immediately got in between them. "Can you finish this later? Our place is just around the block."

Rin and Yukio both nodded and began to walk with the other pair of twins.

Rin and Gabriel started walking ahead a bit at some point.

"I see you're not a fan of working with your brother." Gabriel mentioned.

Rin looked at him oddly. He never mentioned that he and Yukio were brothers. "How did you-"

"You have the same eyes." Gabriel interrupted. "Don't worry, I'm no stranger to sibling rivalry."

Rin snorted. "That's pretty obvious with the way you and your sister make challenges over who can kill the most demons."

Gabriel shrugged. "You're probably right. That said, I was talking about different siblings."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Really? How many do you have?"

"Besides Uriel, an older brother and sister, then another sister that's younger." He responded.

That was a pretty big family to Rin's perspective. Then again, he only had one brother. "What about parents?"

"Not in the picture." Gabriel informed.

"Sorry." Rin said quickly. He became afraid that he crossed some kind of line.

"No worries. My oldest brother still raised me well. My family's pretty awesome." Gabriel finished with a smile before turning his head. "Here we are."

Rin looked up and was surprised by what he saw. The building was huge. You would probably be able to see all the way back to True Cross if you we're on the top floor.

"Holy shit. Are you rich?" Rin asked.

"Well off." Gabriel corrected. "We only own the penthouse up top." Then he turned back to Uriel. "Let's go."

Uriel ran up to the door before looking back to Yukio and Rin. "See you boys around." Uriel said before she and Gabriel disappeared into the doorway.

"Let's head back now." Yukio said as he pulled out his key. Then he turned around and saw Rin staring up at the top floor of the building. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Rin looked back and shook his head. "It's nothing. I just got a weird feeling." He said before walking up to Yukio. "Do you think they already know I'm the son of Satan?"

Yukio shook his head. "Only higher class exorcists were told by the Vatican. So it's probably best that you don't draw Kurikara while they're around. It'll be good practice to learn not to rely on the blue flames anyway." He said as he turned the key in the door.

Rin nodded as he and Yukio went through the door to get back to the dorms.

* * *

(Mephisto's Office)

Shura walked in because Mephisto had called her in earlier that day. She walked in to see Mephisto with his eyes glued onto some manga in his hand.

"You called?" She asked.

Mephisto looked up and immediately recomposed himself. "Yes Ms. Kirigakure. I have something for you." Then he reached underneath his desk and pulled out a snake that seemed to be made out of shadows

"The hell is that?" She asked.

"It's the soul of the basilisk you killed. I can implant it in your sword and give it back it's full status to perform your sword techniques."

Shura raised an eyebrow at that remark and was tempted to say yes right away, but was smart enough to ask the obvious. "What's the catch?"

Mephisto dramatically put a hand to his chest. "You wound me. There is nothing I want in return other than to make sure you can continue your good work as an exorcist."

Of course Shura wasn't buying it. That said, she nearly died today because she didn't have those techniques. Shura just quickly nodded and threw the blade onto his desk.

Mephisto then took the snake demon and placed it on the sword. The snake seemed to melt into the blade and the entire sword was covered by shadows for a moment before settling back into its normal state.

"Keep in mind, this demon isn't as powerful as Hachirotaro, so your attacks may not be as powerful as before." Mephisto said as he handed the blade back to her.

Shura nodded as she took it back. But their was still something that was bothering her.

"So, you enrolled two new exorcists huh? Gabriel and Uriel?" Shura asked.

Mephisto tensed up at the mention of their names but managed to retain the smug expression he always had on his face. "That's correct. I think you'll find they are quite capable."

"Hm." Shura hummed in response. "You know, I can't help but think it's a little odd that you sent us on a mission to kill four or five mid-level demons, but we wound up facing twelve upper-level demons."

"My scouts must have made a mistake on that one. I do apologize for it." Mephisto explained quickly, like he had rehearsed it.

Shura narrowed her eyes. "It's one hell of a fluke that we all went in and had our asses handed to us, but a pair of exwires were able to come in out of nowhere and save the day like they were completely prepared for upper-level demons."

Then Shura leaned in and looked Mephisto right in the eye. "But then again, it's not like you would ever put our lives in danger for your own sick little game, right?"

Mephisto didn't so much as blink when he responded. "I'm certain I have no idea what you're talking about."

Shura nodded and turned around. "Thanks for the sword." She said before walking out the door.

This couldn't be good. Mephisto was up to something, and those new twins must have had something to do with it. What? Shura didn't know that yet.

But none of this is what really worried Shura though. She had seen many different sides to Mephisto. Greedy, selfish, vengeful. The list went on. But when she stared him in the eye, she saw something that she never saw in Mephisto before. Something that she didn't even think was possible for him.

Mephisto was afraid.

* * *

 **PLEASE please please review!**

 **Okay so disclaimer, I stole that scene where Uriel kills the demon with her whip from the new darksiders 3 trailer but come on, it's a pretty awesome scene.**

 **If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

 **And I kinda suck at descriptions so I included pictures of their weapons on that fanon wiki page I mentioned in the previous chapter.**

 **That's the sum of it. See ya soon! ;)**


	4. A Look Behind The Curtain

(Penthouse)

Gabriel sat down on the railing of the balcony with a cup of coffee as he watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon.

Sometime later, Uriel walked into the room and saw her brother at the balcony. He didn't seem to notice her, which gave her an evil idea. She slowly snuck up on him until she was less than a foot away.

"HEY GABRIEL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Gabriel was so startled, he dropped his cup and fell over the railing. Then he managed to grip the edge just as he was falling down. He looked back up and saw Uriel.

"Damn you Uriel!" He screamed as he climbed back up the balcony.

When he was back on his feet, he glared daggers at her. "And you made me drop my coffee." He growled out.

"Oh take a joke." She said as they turned around and went back inside.

The penthouse was incredible. The room they were in now had a fireplace with a couch and a pair of love seats placed around it. There were also several paintings on the walls, mostly with angels as their subject. Over the fireplace there was a painting of the archangel Michael. There were also some candles on the shelves in the room.

The other rooms in the penthouse included a dining room, with large wicker tables and chairs, a staircase which lead down to an art room, four bedrooms with king sized beds, and small study.

"Have a little fun." Uriel continued. "We get to spend very little time in this little paradise. Try and enjoy yourself while we're here."

"How so?" Gabriel asked.

Uriel responded by walking to a cabinet at the other end of the room, taking out a bottle, and nudging to Gabriel with it.

Gabriel chuckled. "I knew you were going to get the champagne out at some point." He said. "Go for it."

Uriel winked. Then she got an opener out and prepared to pop the cork. When she looked back, Gabriel was looking up at the painting of Michael. Uriel got another evil idea and pointed the bottle directly at the back of her brother's head before opening it, causing the cork to fly towards him with the speed of a bullet.

Gabriel didn't even turn back. He just raised his arm behind his back and caught it with inexplicable speed. "Would you knock it off?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, but this is how I have fun." She responded as she poured the champagne into a pair of glasses. Then she walked over and offered him a glass.

"Thank you." He responded as he picked it up and they both had a sip.

"What do you think about these exorcists?" Uriel asked out of nowhere.

Gabriel was surprised by the sudden question, but still answered. "I'm not sure. Those Okumura boys seem interesting. Don't you think?"

"I guess so." Uriel said curtly and took another sip.

"Tell me something." Gabriel began. "Rin. Do you think he could be the one?"

Uriel chocked a little on her champagne. Once she coughed and cleared her throat, she began to laugh.

"You think that kid could be the famed ninth child of Satan? Come on Gabriel." Uriel said as she sat down on a love seat.

"I'm serious Uriel." Gabriel said with the serious expression to back it up. "I didn't actually see it but when he was fighting those demons, I swear I sensed Satan's power."

"That was probably from the demons." Uriel stated. "Plus, Rin has a twin brother."

"So?"

"So Yukio is completely human right?" Uriel asked.

"It seems that way." Gabriel responded. Gabriel guessed Rin was a demon based on his fangs and pointed ears, but Yukio retained a completely ordinary appearance.

"And what are the chances of Satan giving life to a child that is one hundred percent human, even if it was a human mother?" Uriel continued.

"Like a million to one." Gabriel said. Now he saw Uriel's point. Plus, Rin's pointed teeth and ears could be a biological thing.

"Well then there you go." She said before finishing her glass.

"Maybe you're right. So who do you think it could be?" Gabriel asked.

"Gabriel, there's a chance that Satan's son isn't even in that class. He could be hiding anywhere in True Cross." Uriel reminded him.

"That's true. And you know Samael won't be any help." Gabriel stated.

Uriel sighed. It was true. Even though the demon king of time had joined forces with the humans, he wasn't being very helpful to them. Their talk the other day was proof of that.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Gabriel and Uriel were sitting in front of Mephisto's desk._

 _Meanwhile, Mephisto tried to get up, but he was pinned to his chair by some kind of invisible force._

 _"Samael." Uriel began. "Surely you remember us."_

 _"Of course. We're all part of the same family after all." Mephisto responded._

 _"Don't push it." Gabriel said quickly. "Yes, your father was once one of us. But those days have long passed." Then Gabriel got up and sat on the side of Mephisto's desk. "And now, there is one hard fast rule in this universe." Gabriel then reached over and grabbed a hold of Mephisto's chin. "My kind, we kill demons. Never forget that."_

 _"Why are you here?" Mephisto asked, staring Gabriel in the eye. "You didn't come here just to kill me did you?"_

 _"Indeed." Gabriel said sharply before tearing his hand away from Mephisto's chin. Gabriel did it so quickly that his nail left a deep cut underneath Mephisto's chin._

 _"It's this famous ninth child of Satan that we want." Uriel interjected. "Where is he?"_

 _Mephisto snickered. "The two of you rely on rumors now? My, how the mighty have fallen."_

 _Gabriel grinned. "Nice try, but we sensed his power the moment that we stepped into this town. The only thing is that we can't pinpoint it. I'm guessing you had a hand in that."_

 _Mephisto shook his head. "I'm afraid that I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him."_

 _"Are you really trying to bullshit me?" Gabriel asked with an eyebrow raised. "I'm the embodiment of truth. I can sense a lie from a mile away. So I'll try this again, do you know this ninth child of Satan?"_

 _Mephisto didn't respond._

 _Gabriel narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers._

 _Mephisto then felt a horrible pain run through his chest as his lips and tongue were forced to move on their own. "Yes." He gasped out. This wasn't good. As Gabriel was the angel of truth, he could literally force the truth out of a person's mouth. Trying to his the truth from him was pointless, not to mention painful._

 _"Is he in this academy?" Gabriel asked before snapping his fingers again._

 _"Yes." Mephisto was forced to say again. This time, the pain was worse._

 _"I hear Satan wants to make him prince. What's so special about him that Satan overlooked eight other children for this one?" Gabriel asked, snapping his fingers again._

 _"He has the blue flames." Came Mephisto's response._

 _Gabriel and Uriel's eyes widened and they looked to each other. Though they hid it well, they shared a bit of panic in their eyes. Then Gabriel turned back to Mephisto. "If he's so powerful, how is he able to hide from us so well?"_

 _Mephisto didn't respond. Gabriel's forcing him to tell the truth caused him a lot of pain. His nose also started to bleed like a faucet._

 _Gabriel angrily snapped his fingers again. "TELL ME!" He demanded._

 _Mephisto felt the same pain shoot through his body as he was forced to tell the truth again. "He's half human!"_

 _Gabriel eyes widened again as he heard the answer. This was the first time Satan had had a child through a human. But it explained a lot. A half demon's power is easy to sense from afar, but once you get close, it's near impossible to distinguish them from a normal human with a temptaint._

 _"What's his name?" Gabriel asked._

 _Mephisto couldn't answer if he wanted to. He was too busy gasping for air._

 _Gabriel became annoyed and positioned his fingers for snapping to get the truth again, when a hand grabbed a hold of his own and prevented him. Gabriel looked back and saw it was Uriel._

 _"Stop it. You're going to kill him." Uriel reminded her twin._

 _Gabriel nodded and withdrew his hand. Then he looked back to Mephisto._

 _"Listen here Samael. The humans in this academy, not one of them will know who we are. They will not hear it from you under any circumstance. Is that clear?" Gabriel asked._

 _Mephisto again didn't respond right away._

 _Gabriel drew his sword and pressed it against Mephisto's throat. His skin started to burn to the touch of it._

 _"Is that clear?" Gabriel asked again._

 _"Yes...yes I agree." Mephisto said weakly._

 _Gabriel eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "You know, I get that you sided with the exorcists because you prefer Assiah to Gehenna, but there are no clear guarantees that you won't change your mind back." Gabriel said as he pressed his blade harder against Mephisto's throat. "Add that to the fact that we need our identities to remain a secret, and the fact that dead men don't tell tales, as they say, it would be far simpler to kill you here and now."_

 _Mephisto put on his trademark smug smile despite the pain in his insides and on his throat. "That's all the more reason to let me live. You hate my guts, but I know you hate Satan's even more. Therefore, all outcomes favor you if I live. Either I rejoin Gehenna, in which case you kill me as you want to, or I stay with the exorcists and help them fight against Satan. You'll never get that amazing opportunity to see Satan die if I were killed here and now. So what do you really have to lose by letting me live?"_

 _Gabriel narrowed his eyes for a moment before sighing. "Alright you've twisted my wing. Deal." Gabriel said as he withdrew his sword and tucked it away._

 _Gabriel and Uriel got up and started to leave, but Uriel turned around right before they walked out the door. "By the way. It would be nice if those little exorcists of yours could be sent on a mission that's way over their heads, only to be saved by a charming brother and beautiful sister. Understood?" She asked._

 _Mephisto simply nodded, and they both left the room._

* * *

Uriel sighed. "Should we feel guilty over sending those kids into the fray?"

Gabriel shook his head. "It was important to gain their trust. Saving their lives seemed to do the trick."

"I know but still." Uriel said.

"By the way, I think it's time we checked in with the others." Gabriel reminded her.

Uriel looked up. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Uriel walked over to Gabriel and the twins entwined their hands. Then they both began to speak together in what sounded like Latin. Then the fire in the fireplace began to roar, and two fireballs shot out of it and landed side by side before the twins. The fire didn't expand to the rest of the room though. The two fires simply remained stationary and grew in length until both formed pillars that stood as tall as Gabriel.

 _"Gabriel. Uriel."_ A voice whispered from the taller of the two pillars. _"What have you found?"_

"The ninth child of Satan exists. Not only that, but he is half human." Gabriel answered.

 _"Half human?"_ Asked the voice of the smaller pillar. _"Are you certain?"_

"I compelled Samael to tell me the truth. Even he can't resist me." Gabriel responded.

Then Uriel continued. "The mother is mundane. The father is unholy. And this child possesses both a human soul and the blue flames."

 _"There can be no doubt that this child is dangerous. But he is a second priority. You must not forget your true purpose for being on earth."_

"But-" Gabriel began.

 _"That is an order Gabriel."_ The voice interrupted.

Gabriel took a deep breath before responding. "As you wish, brother."

Then the two fires disappeared. There weren't even any burn marks where they had been.

Uriel then sat down. "Sorry Gabriel. I wish he wasn't like that."

"It's fine." He responded casually as he sat down across from her.

Uriel looked curiously at her brother as he stared aimlessly into the fireplace. "There's something else isn't there."

"Well, yeah." Gabriel answered before he turned to face Uriel. "Remind me. Why is the son of Satan at True Cross Academy in the first place?"

Uriel shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if you believe the rumors, he holds deep contempt for Satan and all his demons. It's kind of easier to believe now that we know he's half human though."

"So he's rebelling against the one who created him?" Gabriel asked.

"Like father like son I guess." Uriel said, thinking back to Satan's rebellion against God all those millennia ago.

"Go figure." Gabriel responded as he looked back at the fire. "I'm still convinced that it's Rin Okumura."

Uriel looked back to her brother with wide eyes. "Why would you still think that after I just told you why that's close to impossible?"

"You do realize most humans think the existence of demons is impossible, right?" Gabriel stated.

Uriel tilted her head. "Good point. But still, why are you convinced it's him?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed." Gabriel said as he turned back to Uriel. "But he has the exact same eyes as Lucifer."

Uriel looked back in shock. Gabriel hardly ever used Satan's former name. It tended to reopen old wounds.

"Gabriel." Uriel began. This was the first time she used a serious tone since they had arrived. "Let's get something straight. This kid we're looking for, he's to dangerous to let live, but he is not Lucifer. I don't want you obsessing over killing him for the sake of revenge. That's not what we, God, or Heaven are about. Understand?"

"Yeah fine." Gabriel said as he got up and walked into another room.

Uriel sighed. She may have just crossed the line. It broke her heart when Lucifer fell from their ranks, but it hurt Gabriel even more.

After all, Lucifer taught Gabriel everything he knows.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **And before I forget,**

 **Hatake Kakashi 24: I appreciate the support. ;)**

 **Please Review and I'll see ya next time. ;)**


	5. The Seal

(Cram School)

Gabriel had his head in his hands, looking down at his book as the teacher went on. It was hard to believe he could still get bored after being alive for such a long time. After all, in Heaven his primary pass time was gazing down at the human world and observing them. As a high ranking angel, he was not supposed to leave Heaven unless he was specifically ordered to do so by God Himself.

But even when watching the humans got boring, he had other angels as sparring partners, he could do something with one of his four siblings, or even play a little with his familiars back in Heaven.

Still, this particular class he did not share with Uriel, so there was no one to talk to. The subject was also rather annoying too. Right now they were going over the history of exorcism, with the main category today being the crusades.

Of course Gabriel already knew everything about the crusades. He was there for crying out loud!

"And can anyone tell me who the Templar Knights credited their victory to?" Mr. Tsubaki asked the class.

This topic caught Gabriel's attention and his hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Halo?" The teacher called on Gabriel.

Gabriel Halo was the full name he had been using for the sake of posing as a human. It wasn't very creative mind you, but no one was any the wiser.

"The Templar Knights gave credit to their victory over the demons to the Archangel Michael." Gabriel answered quickly.

"Correct." Tsubaki responded. He was about to go on when he heard a scoff from the other end of the room. Tsubaki turned and saw the source was Bon.

"Something you'd like to add Suguro?" Tsubaki questioned with an annoyed tone.

Bon straightened himself out once he realized he'd been found out. "I'm sorry sir. I meant no disrespect."

Tsubaki narrowed his eyes. "Go on. Tell the class what you think is so important."

Ryuji looked away, now a bit embarrassed. "It's just that...I don't really buy into the whole angel thing."

That caught Gabriel off guard. "You're joking, right?"

Bon looked back to him with a stoic expression.

"You're not joking." Gabriel observed before he put his hands to his temples like he had a head ache. "You study to fight demons and yet you draw the line at believing in angels?"

Bon nodded. "I just feel like if angels were involved in our lives, demons wouldn't be so hard to kill."

"Don't make such snap judgments." The teacher advised. "There have been reports of angels killing demons since before the founding of the Knights of the True Cross. In fact, it's believed that the Archangel Michael killed as many as one thousand demons."

"Actually, it was more like one million. Michael doesn't like to let demons get away." Gabriel corrected.

Then he paused as he realized how odd that would have sounded to the rest of the class. Gabriel looked around and saw that indeed all the students were looking at him oddly. He quickly gave them an awkward smile. "At least, that's what I've heard."

"Well I don't see how you would know better than I on this subject. Unless you were actually there over nine hundred years ago." Tsubaki said, rather annoyed.

Gabriel wanted to laugh over the irony in his statement, but he had more self control than that. "With all due respect, I can all but guarantee that Michael slew well over a million demons. You're welcome to look it up if there are any doubts."

Bon's jaw practically hit the ground. He wasn't expecting Gabriel to be the type of guy to back talk a teacher. At least he would be put in his place when the teacher proved him wrong.

"Ah, I see. You were right." Tsubaki said.

Bon spun his head around to see Tsubaki looking in an old textbook. "It says it right here. Michael did indeed slay over one million demons. Well done Halo."

Gabriel smiled and the bell started to ring.

"Class dismissed. See you all tomorrow." Tsubaki said before immediately taking out his phone. "Oh hello my beloved kitten!" He said into his phone as the class walked out, rather nauseated with their teacher.

"So what's with you and the angel thing?" Bon asked Gabriel as they walked out of class.

Gabriel turned back to him with a smile. "What do you mean?"

"You fight demons and so much horrible stuff everyday and yet, you believe in angels?" Ryuji asked.

"Well, yeah." Gabriel responded. Then he saw Rin walking out of class too. "Hey Rin!"

Rin looked over and walked towards them. "What's up?" Rin asked.

"Where do you stand on this who angel thing?" Gabriel asked.

Rin just laughed a little. "You realize I was raised by a priest right?"

Gabriel turned to Bon with a smug look. "That's two to one. Majority rules."

"That wasn't the only thing though." Bon said. "You talked about Michael on a personal level. You make it sound like you knew him."

 _"That's because I do know him. In fact, he's my older brother."_ Gabriel thought to himself. "Oh it's nothing like that. I've just done a lot of research on the topic."

Bon looked down at the floor. "Whatever. I'm still a skeptic." Then he looked back up to Gabriel. "Tell me this mister expert on angels. If they exist, where the hell are they?"

 _"Right in front of you."_ Gabriel wanted to say in the worst way. Still, he choose a more subtle response. "Angels like to disguise themselves as humans every now and then. You know, 'Be not forgetful to entertain strangers: for thereby some have entertained angels unawares.'"

"Shakespeare?" Rin asked.

"The Bible." Bon corrected.

Gabriel wanted to continue the conversation but he was interrupted by someone calling for him. "Halo!"

Gabriel turned and saw Yukio standing in the doorway of his classroom, nudging Gabriel over. He sighed and turned back to Rin and Bon. "As much as I'd love to keep proving you both wrong, I have to go." Then he turned and walked into Yukio's class.

"That kid's very odd." Bon said once Gabriel was gone.

"Agreed." Rin said. He got the strangest feeling from Gabriel and his sister. It was almost like his demonic half was trying to warn him about something.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Gabriel was in front of Yukio's desk while Yukio sat in it.

"So what's up?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm aware of what happened in Mr. Tsubaki's class today." Yukio informed him.

"What? He told on me?" Gabriel said. "Shouldn't it be worth something that I at least knew more than the actual teacher?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk you about." Yukio responded. "How is it that you knew that fact about Michael?"

Gabriel thought up a quick response. "Well...I read it in a book somewhere and I have a photographic memory."

"That's what I thought." Yukio said as he opened a door to his desk. "So you never forget an image?"

"That's right." Gabriel confirmed.

"Well have you ever seen anything like this?" Yukio said as he pulled the crest from the pillar out from the drawer and laid it on his desk.

Gabriel's eyes went wide when he saw it and he immediately picked it up. He seemed terrified at the very sight of it. "Where did you find this?" Gabriel asked.

"Long story short, a demon was going after it. It seemed to attract him almost like a beacon." Yukio explained. "So have you seen anything like it before?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, never."

Based on his reaction, Yukio didn't believe him. He was about to confront him when his phone started to ring. He looked away for a moment to get his phone. When he looked back, Gabriel had already put the crest back on his desk and was walking out of the room. Yukio would talk to him later. Right now he had to take the call.

"Okumura speaking." He said into the phone.

 _"Mr. Okumura. This is the True Cross's research team. We found something we thought you might be interested in."_ The voice on the other line said.

* * *

(Later)

Yukio went to the research team's lab and found Shura already talking to one of them. "Shura?"

Shura turned around and saw him. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Good question." Yukio responded before turning to the researcher. "Why did you call us in?"

"Sir Pheles told us that you two would be the authority on all matters relating to the pair of craters that were found in the forest." The researcher explained.

"Why would he do that?" Shura asked.

"I'm not sure and I can't ask him. He's away for a meeting at the moment." She answered.

"Okay. Well then show us what you got." Shura said.

The researcher nodded before she turned to a desk and opened a drawer. "This was found embedded in the ground in one of the craters." She said before she pulled out a golden, sparkling feather.

"Is that gold?" Yukio asked.

"No. It's not any type of metal at all. And we have no explanation for the sparkle or density." The researcher explained.

Shura rose an eyebrow. "How do you know it's not just a normal feather?"

The research responded taking out a lighter and lighting it. Then she held the feather over it and didn't burn or glow red. Then she put away the lighter and to emphasize her point, touched the feather with her bare hand. "It's not even hot to the touch." She explained. "In addition, I ran it through our computers and it's not made up of any element on earth."

Yukio and Shura turned to each other in surprise. That sounded familiar.

"Do me a favor." Yukio said as he turned back. "Earlier this month I sent in a crest that had the same results. Could you compare the two?"

The researcher nodded as she went to the nearest computer and typed something in. Then some data lit up on the screen followed by he words '100% match'.

"Odd." The researcher said before turning back to them. "I may not know what they're made out of, but the tests say that the crest and the feather are made up of the same material."

Yukio and Shura were both surprised by this information. What the hell was going on?

* * *

(Cram School)

Yukio and Shura walked back into his classroom.

"What do you think is going on here?" Shura asked.

"I'm not sure. Right now it seems like this third party that killed the demon also created the crest." Yukio said as Shura walked over to his desk and picked up the crest.

"Let's go. I want them to run a few more tests on that." Yukio said as he turned around.

"Woah! Oh my God!" He heard Shura say.

Yukio turned back and saw the crest disappearing in her hand. It was just turning into some sort of purple mist and fading away.

"What the hell was that?" Yukio said in surprise after it was gone.

"I don't know." Shura answered truthfully. "It just disintegrated."

* * *

(Penthouse)

Gabriel walked in to find Uriel sitting on the love seat with a glass of champagne. She turned her head and saw Gabriel coming in, and she could tell er was frightened.

"Gabriel, what's wrong?" She asked as she put her glass down.

Gabriel responded by reaching into his pocket and pulling out the crest, which he had apparently stolen from Yukio.

Uriel immediately grabbed it out of his hand and observed it. "A seal." She noted.

"Yeah. Yukio had it." Gabriel informed her.

Uriel tore her eyes off the seal and glared at her brother. "Dare I ask how you got it from him?"

Gabriel turned away like he was embarrassed. "I may have...taken it when he wasn't looking and left one of my illusions in its' place." He said quickly.

Uriel scoffed. "I find it unsettling that the so called embodiment of truth is so good at lying and stealing."

Gabriel glared right back. "Well I find it unsettling that you, the so called embodiment of love, hasn't so much as kissed anyone in over a century."

Uriel's glare faded and she looked like she was hurt. Then she tilted her head in agreement. "Touche."

"Still, let's focus on this. It's dangerous." Gabriel said.

"How?" Uriel asked. "The seals have been on Assiah since the time of Adam and Eve. And it's really no surprise that they ended up with the Vatican. They were meant only for those deemed righteous by Heaven."

"That's not the point. Yukio told me that the only reason he found it was because a demon went after it." Gabriel informed her.

The seal nearly fell out of Uriel's hands from shock. She caught it just in time and looked back down at it with fear clear in her eyes.

Then she looked back up at her brother. "Dear God Gabriel, is this really happening?"

"I'm afraid so. We both know what happens if the seals are broken." Gabriel said as he looked down at it.

Then Uriel looked at it as well with the same level of worry. "The end." She responded.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be up soon.**

 **So please review and give me your thoughts.**

 **Paradox en Vogue: I appreciate your review and I do apologize that some chapters are shorter than others.**

 **Catch ya next time. ;)**


	6. Taken

(Twilight Cathedral)

True Cross was home to one of the largest cathedrals in the world. It often received visitors from all over who just wanted a glance at it. The inside was filled with beautiful statues of saints and angels alike.

Gabriel was in the cathedral with his eyes glued onto a statue of the Archangel Michael, with his sword raised against the devil.

"I wonder if they actually look like that." A random girl said, who was looking at the same statue as Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled and turned her way. "Trust me, he's even more beautiful in person."

The girl smiled at his comment. Then she turned and began to look at some more statues.

Gabriel went back to looking at the statue before him, specifically the hilt of Michael's sword. Where the crossguard, hilt, and blade met, there was a green and gold crest embedded in the stone of the sword. It was identical in shape and color to the seal from the pillar. But it did have some very slight differences. For instance, there was no crown on this seal. Instead it had a pair of crossed swords. And where there was an "I" on the first seal, there was an "II" on this one. The Roman Numeral for 2.

Gabriel looked around. There weren't many people here because it was so late. And none of the people there were looking his way. Gabriel seized the opportunity and grabbed a hold of the seal and tore it off of the blade, cracking the stone slightly.

Gabriel grinned and took out his phone as he put the seal into his pocket.

 _"Hello?"_ Uriel said on the other line.

"It's Gabriel. The seal was exactly where you said it would be. It's intact." Gabriel said.

He could hear her sigh in relief on the other line. _"Thank God. Okay, get back as soon as you can."_

Then she hung up.

Gabriel then went outside in the dark and started walking towards the penthouse. He stopped walking suddenly when he heard something behind him, like rustling in the bushes.

He turned around and saw no one. Gabriel turned back around and made his way towards the gate. Then he heard the rustling again.

This time when he turned around, he was immediately greeted by something hitting him hard across his forehead. He hit the ground hard and had a giant gash across his forehead that would have killed a normal person. When Gabriel looked back up, he was greeted by the sight of a tall figure wearing a curved orange mask. It had a long, thick break-line that bisected the mask, and also revealed pale green eyes, and a mouth full of fangs.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked angrily. Then the opening from his wound glowed with a white light before sealing up on its' own.

The man in front of him then chuckled evilly. "I shouldn't say my name. After all, I stole it from my pathetic cast out of a father. You told me that once, Archangel."

Gabriel's eyes widened as he realized who was standing before him. "Lucifer?"

"Good. So you do remember me." Lucifer said with a sickly grin on his face.

Gabriel then glared at him. "You can't be here! This is hallowed ground!" He shouted.

Lucifer just scoffed. "Holy ground means nothing to a Demon King." Then he raised his hand and a bright white light emitted from it. "But to even things out, I think I'll take you to _my_ territory." Then the light completely smothered Gabriel.

The only thing that could be heard after that was Gabriel's screaming.

* * *

(The Next Day)

(Cram School)

Class had just begun and Yukio began to take attendance.

"Suguro?"

"Here."

"Shima?"

"Here."

"Miwa?"

"Here."

"Halo?"

Yukio was surprised when there was no response. He looked up from his checklist and didn't see Gabriel anywhere in the room.

"Has anyone seen Gabriel?" Rin asked.

Everyone looked to each other with most people shaking their heads.

"For that matter, where's Uriel?" Shima asked.

"Right here." Uriel said as she suddenly entered the room.

Yukio looked at her once she came in. "Hello Uriel. I have to admit, you weren't the Halo I was expecting to see."

"That's what I'm here for." Uriel said as she turned to the rest of the class with a worried expression. "Have any of you seen Gabriel. He never came home last night."

"No, sorry." Rin answered.

"Dammit." Uriel said as she put her hand to her forehead. Then she turned to Yukio. "Please help me look for him. He could be in serious danger."

"I'm sorry Uriel, but it's True Cross policy that unless you actually saw Gabriel get hurt or taken by someone, he's not considered missing." Yukio explained.

Uriel glared at him before sighing in defeat. "Fine. I'll look for him myself." Then she turned around to leave the room.

"Wait." Rin said as he stood up from his desk. "I'll look for him with you."

"You will?" Uriel asked with relief clear in her voice. "Thank you so much Rin."

Rin nodded and turned to Yukio. "You have to at least help."

Yukio looked at him pleadingly. "Rin, I can't just go against protocol whenever I want. But chances are that Shura will be happy to. Beyond advising you to see her, there's nothing else I can do."

"Fine." Rin said quickly as he took Uriel's hand and ran out of the room.

* * *

(Shura's Apartment)

Rin tripped on an empty beer bottle that was laying on the floor the minute he walked in. The apartment was a mess. The covers were all over the room, the bed was just a mattress laying on the floor, and there was overturned furniture everywhere.

"Are you okay?" Uriel asked as she helped Rin up.

"I'm fine." Rin said as he looked around the apartment. "Jesus, who lives like this?"

"Right, because your place is perfect." Shura said as she walked in from the kitchen with another beer in her hand.

"Who drinks this early in the morning?" Rin asked.

Shura took another gulp before answering. "It's always five o'clock somewhere."

Rin just shook his head. "We really need to get you into AA."

Shura didn't respond. Instead she went back into the kitchen for a moment before emerging with another beer. "You want one?" She asked.

"I'm sixteen." He reminded her.

Shura just shrugged her shoulders before turning to Uriel. "You?"

"Absolutely." Uriel said without a second thought as she snatched the beer from Shura's hand. She downed it all in one large gulp. Then she looked back and saw Rin staring at her with wide eyes. "What? I'm having a bad day." She justified.

"Really?" Shura asked as she picked up one of the seats on the floor and turned it up right. "What's up?" She said, sitting down.

"Gabriel's missing." Rin informed.

"Whoa seriously?" Shura asked with concern lacing her tone. She was suspicious of these kids sure but she wasn't certain. And Gabriel could be in real danger.

"Unofficially." Uriel said. "Gabriel never came home last night, he hasn't been returning my calls, and..." She began to trail off.

"And?" Shura led Uriel to continue.

"Well...we're twins." Uriel finished.

Shura just scoffed as she took another sip of beer.

"I'm being serious." Uriel pleaded. "I can just sense that Gabriel's in danger. We could always just tell these types of things about each other. I'm telling you, my brother's in trouble."

Shura just sighed in defeat as she put her beer down. "Fine. What do you want from me?"

"I was just hoping that you could help us look for him." Uriel explained.

"No problem." Shura said as she pulled out a laptop from underneath her mattress. "Lucky for you Mephisto is such a paranoid freak that he keeps cameras all around the city. Just tell me where Gabriel was at what time."

Uriel thought for a moment. "The last time we spoke he was leaving Twilight Cathedral around nine."

Shura clicked in the information and nudged them to come over. "Here we go." She said.

Uriel and Rin both looked at the screen. It was poor quality footage showing Gabriel leaving the church. Then it showed him making his way towards the gates when he turned around and was quickly struck by a figure with what looked like a mace.

"Oh my God!" Uriel said as her hands clasped over her mouth in horror.

The footage went on to reveal the figure raising his hand and a light coming from his palm. Then the footage cut out.

Shura looked in shock before she rewound the footage and zoomed in on the figure that took Gabriel to reveal a familiar mask.

"Who is that?" Uriel asked.

Rin's eyes widened when he got a good look at the figure. "That's Lucifer."

Uriel turned to Rin and shock. "Lucifer? The King of Light? The leader of the Illuminati?"

Rin nodded. "He came here a few months ago and declared war on the Vatican. But I haven't seen him since."

Shura then sat up and took hold of Uriel's shoulders. "I know this is very scary, but you should know that this will now receive the full attention of the Vatican. Gabriel's going to be okay." She reassured.

Uriel looked like she had something else in mind as Shura spoke. But when she was finished speaking, Uriel still turned to her and nodded. "Okay. Thank you. Listen, I left my bow and whip at my place so I'm going to head back and get it. Okay?" Uriel didn't even wait for a response before walking out of the room in a hurry.

"What was that about?" Shura asked.

Rin just shrugged. "I have no clue."

* * *

(Mephisto's Office)

Mephisto was reading a manga when he head the door whoosh open and then slam close. He looked back up and saw Uriel with a furious expression on her face. "I hope your not planning on breaking my door." He said playfully.

"Samael, you son of a bitch." Uriel said as she walked towards him and flipped his desk with inexplicable strength. "You told him. Didn't you?"

Mephisto looked back at her questioningly. "You're going to have to be a tad more specific."

Uriel glared daggers at him. "That bullshit meeting you left for the week to attend. It was with Lucifer, wasn't it?"

Mephisto plastered a pained look on his face. "Why I never. You dare imply that I would work with the enemy?"

Uriel shook her head. "I'm not implying, I'm declaring. Lucifer kidnapped Gabriel. Only you knew we were here. It must have been you who told him about us."

Mephisto grinned. "So what if I did? As I recall, the deal I struck with your brother said I wouldn't tell anyone _in the academy_ of your true identity. Lucifer does not apply."

Uriel got only more aggravated by that. "Don't even try to weasel your way out of this one. The intent to that deal was perfectly clear."

Mephisto waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, let's not talk about intent. Intent is meaningless."

"Intent is everything!" Uriel screamed.

"Okay enough." Mephisto said as he stood up. "Maybe the next time you attempt to threaten the King of Time, you should first consider that he has friends in high places."

"You're a bastard." Uriel growled out. "I should send you back to hell myself."

"Then go ahead." Mephisto dared as he looked Uriel dead in the eye. "Oh that's right, you can't. Not without Gabriel." He reminded her. "You two may be twins, but he's always been stronger than you." Then he grabbed her from underneath the chin. "As it stands now, you wouldn't last a heartbeat."

Uriel grabbed Mephisto by the wrist and tore his hand off of her. "You do realize Samael, that Gabriel and I have two other siblings. They're bigger, in every sense of the word." She reminded him. "If anything happens to Gabriel, they'll come here and make you suffer in ways that will make hell jealous."

Then Uriel turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind her as she did so and making the door crack.

Then another door to the room opened and Amaimon emerged. "She's pretty scary when she wants to be."

"Agreed." Mephisto said as he sat back down.

"Then why don't you have any qualms about double crossing her and Gabriel." Amaimon asked.

Mephisto clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Dear brother, in a game of chess like this one it's important to make your moves in a way that tricks everyone. Yes, on the surface it may seem like I betrayed our dear friends from above, but in actuality, it's Lucifer who I've betrayed."

Amaimon raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He asked.

Mephisto sighed. "Let me remind you of what took place during our meeting."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Mephisto walked into an abandoned warehouse in disgust. Why Lucifer insisted on meeting here, Mephisto would never know._

 _"Oh big brother?" Mephisto called. "Are you here?"  
_

 _"Right here Samael." A voice answered._

 _Mephisto turned his head and saw Lucifer standing in the corner without his mask. "I'm glad you could arrive."_

 _Mephisto nodded as he looked around the building and saw they were alone. "No one else is here?"_

 _Lucifer shook his head. "All of our younger siblings had business to attend to."_

 _"What a waist." Mephisto stated in disappointment._

 _Lucifer nodded in agreement before an annoyed expression crossed his face. Mephisto looked closer and saw blood starting to drip from the corner of his eye, which Lucifer quickly wiped away with his tail._

 _"What's wrong with your vessel?" Mephisto asked._

 _Lucifer looked back up in annoyance. "I believe it's starting to wear a bit thin. All the more reason I must return to the Illuminati soon. So let us make this quick."_

 _Mephisto extended a hand towards him. "You called me here. The floor is yours."_

 _Lucifer narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "One month ago, a powerful surge of energy hit the earth. It was so strong, many of us in Gehenna could feel it. I simply wanted to find out what the source was."_

 _Mephisto grinned devilishly. "Lucky for you, I have already found the answer."_

 _Lucifer tilted his head. "And what would it be then?"_

 _Mephisto took a serious expression for a moment. "I am sad to report that the Archangel Gabriel is in our midst."_

 _Lucifer's eyes widened. "You're certain?"_

 _Mephisto nodded. "I saw him with my own two eyes. Then he forced me to tell him everything I knew about our youngest brother. All except for his identity. I was able to withhold that."_

 _"And you believe that he is here to slay our youngest brother?" Lucifer questioned._

 _"It would be far from the first time that his kind slaughtered one of our own." Mephisto reminded him. "And I don't think either of us would like to be on the receiving end of father's wrath if his heir was murdered."_

 _Lucifer agreed and thought for a moment. "What do you suggest?"_

 _"Well you can't kill him. That will incite the other Archangels to claim Okumura's life in retribution. But I'm sure a powerful demon such as yourself can find a way to trap him." Mephisto suggested._

 _"Very well then." Lucifer responded. "And Gabriel came here alone?"_

 _"Yes. I'm certain of it." Mephisto answered._

* * *

"Lucifer's going to kick your ass when he finds out you lied to him." Amaimon reminded him.

Mephisto waved his hand in dismissal. "He won't get the chance."

Amaimon raised an eyebrow. "You really think Uriel will kill him?"

Mephisto shrugged. "Or at the very least, help speed up the process of his body breaking down. Of course, she'll be receiving some help from Rin."

Amaimon was still confused. "I still don't follow why you did all of this."

Mephisto sighed. "Let me explain. I told Lucifer about Gabriel so he would kidnap him, but I left out the part about Uriel so that she would be left alone with the desire to hunt down Lucifer and rescue her brother. And now I'm going to make rescuing Gabriel an official True Cross matter so that he is saved, and our little brother can burn away Lucifer's already decaying body."

"Why set Lucifer up to lose his body though?" Amaimon asked.

"Need I remind you that Lucifer is a fanatic. He truly believes in our father's plan of turning Assiah to ash. But this is paradise to someone like myself. The last thing I want is to see it destroyed." Mephisto explained with a grin. "And once Lucifer loses his body, it could take him decades, even centuries to find a new one to possess."

"Wow. That's actually pretty genius." Amaimon said.

"I'm aware." Mephisto boasted. "Still, I think it would be best if I checked in with my own little triple agent first."

* * *

(Illuminati's Headquarters)

Lucifer was hooked up to machines the size of cars as he laid his head down and tried to sleep. His trip to meet with Mephisto and then capturing Gabriel had taken a lot out of him. He heard the door open and assumed it was another doctor. "I don't need anymore treatment. Thank you." He said politely.

"I'm not here for that sir."

Lucifer recognized that voice. He sat up and saw Shima in front of him, with a nervous smile on his face.

"Renzo Shima, right?" Lucifer questioned.

Shima nodded quickly. "Yes sir. I'm honored that you remember me."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "I thought I sent you back to True Cross. And yet here you are, in violation of my direct orders."

Shima put his hands up defensively. "I'm sorry sir. But the True Cross just made it an official matter to get the prisoner back. I just thought that was an all hands on deck type of situation, so I came back." He explained.

"Very well. I would have done the same in your position. I apologize for worrying you." Lucifer said, again in a polite tone, as he put his head down.

Shima sighed in relief once Lucifer calmed down. It was fare to say Shima was terrified of getting on Lucifer's bad side ever since he turned Gedoin into a pile of ash right in front of him. Still, he looked back up to the King of Light. "Speaking of the prisoner-"

"Floor three, lab 314." Lucifer interrupted.

Shima was surprised that he didn't really have to ask, but he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. He immediately raced out of the room and made his way to the aforementioned lab.

When Shima arrived, he was shocked and more than a little horrified by what was before him. Gabriel was frozen within some sort of bright yellow crystal that was held in the center of the room by a pair of mechanical claws. One on the ceiling, one on the floor. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving a muscle. It looked like when a bug is frozen in amber.

"Did you come here for something Shima?" The female Illuminati member asked.

Shima turned her way in surprise. He didn't notice her there before. "No. Just checking on the prisoner." He answered before turning back to Gabriel. "He's not-"

"Dead?" She interrupted. "No. Technically he's in a coma."

Shima nodded before turning towards the door. "Well, I have to get going. Lucifer wanted me to remind you not to kill him." Shima added before he left. It was a lie. But then again, wasn't that the whole point of being a spy?

Shima closed the door behind him and let out a breath he didn't even realize he was keeping in. Rescuing Gabriel from the Illuminate was already going to be a tall order. Now it turned out that even then, they would have to find a way to get him out of that crystal without shattering him.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Lucifer tossed and turned in his hospital bed painfully. His body wasn't holding up very well. He had already held onto it for about a thousand years. And as the strongest of the Demon Kings, it was next to impossible to find a new body that would sustain him.

Still, he was quite pleased with himself. Not only for his capture of the Archangel, but also for what he took from him.

Lucifer reached over to the table next to the cot and took a hold off what he had stolen from Gabriel. It was the second seal.

"Don't worry father." Lucifer said to himself. "Just a little bit longer. Then you walk the earth."

* * *

 **Told you I'd have it up soon didn't I?**

 **Anyway, I always appreciate reviews even if it's constructive criticism so please give me your thoughts.**

 **And again please check out the pages I've set up on fanon wiki!**


	7. A Night To Remember

**Warning! This particular chapter has some sexual content.**

* * *

(Penthouse)

Uriel looked into the fireplace sadly. Without Gabriel, it felt like she was missing a piece of herself. She was pretty sure that she and Gabriel hadn't been apart this long since the day they were born.

She looked back up to the clock on the mantle piece and saw that it was already 9:00 P.M. Uriel sighed. That meant that it was time to check in with the others. And without Gabriel with here she would have to use a different method. And it tended to take a lot out of her.

Uriel got down on her knees and put her hands together like she was praying. Then in front of her, two lights appeared out of nowhere and then took a more defined shape.

The two lights now took the appearance of two people, whose faces and torsos were hidden by white cloaks. One also appeared to be a bit taller than the other. The figures were still somewhat blurry, like holograms.

"Uriel?" The shorter figure asked in a female voice. "Where is Gabriel?"

Uriel teared up a bit at the mention of her brother's name. She immediately wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. "He was kidnapped. Lucifer has him." She sobbed out.

"What?!" The other figure demanded in a stern male voice. "That demon will pay for what he's done!"

Uriel looked up in horror. "No no no no no. You can't come down here and you certainly can't kill Lucifer. It will plunge Heaven and Hell into war."

The shorter figure looked up to the taller. "Uriel is right. You need to temper yourself." Then the figure turned back to Uriel. "You said he was _taken_ by Lucifer. So Gabriel is still alive?"

"Yes." Uriel said quickly. "We're still twins. If Gabriel were dead, I would know it."

"How do you plan to get him back?" The taller figure asked.

"The True Cross has already made it an official mission. We'll be leaving tomorrow." She said calmly.

"The True Cross?" The male figure asked in a judgmental tone. "I assume you mean the exwires you've been playing around with. We're talking about our brother's life here and you're willing to leave it to children?"

"They're not children." Uriel assured. "I've seen them fight. They'll win Michael. I have faith."

The female figure chuckled at that remark. "Faith." She repeated. "You sound like the humans when they pray to us."

"That's because I know they can save Gabriel. I have to believe that." Uriel defended. In the back of her mind, she was worried that Michael was right and they could be sending these exwires to their deaths. But still, she had to do something to get her brother back.

"Very well." The figure, now identified as Michael said. "Call us the moment things begin to get out of hand. Was there anything else?"

Uriel nodded. "Unfortunately, there is." Uriel then reached into her pocket and pulled out the first seal.

"A seal." The female figure said, her voice trembling. "What are you doing with that?"

"Gabriel found it with the exorcists. He said that the only reason he found it was because a demon was attempted to steal it." Uriel explained.

"Impossible." Michael said quickly. "The seals are scattered. Passed onto the chosen people and hidden across the globe. How could a mere demon know their location?"

"I can't explain it but it happened. And it gets worse. Gabriel had another seal with him when Lucifer took him." Uriel said.

Michael stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what the next step was. He looked back up to Uriel with golden eyes shining through the shadow his hood cast. "You must recover the second seal on your mission tomorrow. And make certain that Lucifer doesn't get his hands on another. If one more seal should be uncovered Uriel, we will have to get involved."

Uriel nodded. "Very well brother."

Then the figures both disappeared and left Uriel by herself. She then tried to get up, but nearly fell down again because of a dizzy spell. As stated before, that method for contacting her siblings took a lot out of her.

She tried to pull herself up one last time and managed to make it to the couch before she collapsed on it.

That whole conversation was a train wreck. She couldn't let her brother and sister come to Assiah. Unlike she and Gabriel, they had flexible morality and could live with human casualties. All of Japan would probably blow up if she let them come down.

Still, to hold them off, she would need that mission tomorrow to go perfectly.

Once Uriel started to feel better, she sat up on the couch.

She was not in the best mood. She was all out of champagne, wine, everything. She sort of went on a bender with her brother gone. Although, she did order a little something that would probably help her feel better.

Then she heard a knock in the door. _"That must be it."_ Uriel thought to herself. She went over to the door, and opened it to find Shima on the other side.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Renzo. Come right in." She said as she stepped to the side to let him through.

Shima stepped in and was immediately awestruck by the size of the penthouse. "This place is awesome!" He shouted childishly. But then he looked around and saw that no one was there besides him and Uriel. "Where's everyone else?"

"What do you mean?" She asked asked as she got a pair wine glassed filled with water and handed one to him.

"You called me and said you were throwing a party." Shima reminded her as he took the glass.

"Oh yeah." She said. "I was lying about that."

Shima tilted his head in confusion. "Then why did you call me here?"

Uriel just grinned at him as she put her glass down. "Interpret from my body language." She said as she suddenly took off her shirt.

Shima was so surprised that his grip around the glass tightened until the stem and bowl of the glass broke apart and the two halves fell to the ground and shattered. The biggest shock, Uriel hadn't been wearing a bra underneath her shirt. "I must be dreaming." He muttered out, dazed.

"No, you're wide awake." Uriel assured with her hands on his hips. "Listen Shima. I have a reason for this but first, my eyes are up here." She said as she snapped her fingers in front of her chest and then pointed to her eyes.

Shima forced himself to look up. "Yeah, yeah, okay." He stuttered out.

Uriel smiled at how dimwitted he was. "Look, Gabriel and I are really close. He's my best friend. And to get through another night without him, I need a fix."

"Fix?" Shima repeated.

"Meaning sex." Uriel clarified.

Shima turned a whole new shade of red at that statement. "I'm not sure I heard you right."

Uriel rolled her eyes. "I want to sleep with you Renzo."

Then Shima turned blue. Then some other color Uriel had never seen before. "I'm not sure." He said weakly. Sure he talked a big game while he was flirting with girls but to actually have one throw herself at him was a bit debilitating.

"Okay." Uriel said nonchalantly.

"Okay?" Shima repeated again.

"Yeah. It's not like I can make you sleep with me." Uriel said with disappointment clear in her voice.

"Okay." Shima said again with some relief.

Then Uriel walked up to Shima and brushed her hand up against his chest in complete opposition to what she had just said. Then she placed herself next to his ear. "But I promise you, you'd remember a night with me for the rest of your life."

Shima shivered a little at that remark. "Seriously?"

Then Uriel pulled her head back and looked at him in the eye. "Shima, you seem like a smart guy. Now take a good look at me. Don't you imagine that the guys who spend a night with this (gesturing down to her breasts) all leave satisfied customers?"

Shima swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Well...I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well think about it." She insisted.

Then Shima followed her instructions and examined her body. Then really took her offer into consideration. He looked back down at her afterwards and saw her still grinning at him.

"Oh, what the hell?" He said before he planted a very passionate kiss on her lips which she returned in full force. The two then raced to the bedroom.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Rin went to the penthouse to find the front door unlocked. Uriel hadn't been answering her phone and he wanted to make sure she was okay. The front door being unlocked worried him further. Rin immediately proceeded to search the penthouse for any sign of Uriel. He eventually found a lump under the bed covers and a blonde mop of hair on top of the pillow.

"Uriel?" He asked.

Uriel then proceeded to sit up and stretch her arms up. "Hey Rin." She looked to see him avoiding looking at her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Look down at yourself." He told her.

She did and saw that she wasn't wearing a shirt or bra. She immediately got a hold of the blanket and held it over her chest. Then she looked back up and smiled. "I'm covered now. And thanks for not looking. You're such a gentlemen."

Rin looked back to her. "Compliments won't make me forget about this. Why were you sleeping naked?"

"Because I can." Uriel answered quickly.

"And what's that?" He asked pointing to another lump under the covers.

"I sleep with a body pillow." She lied.

Luckily, Rin seemed to buy it both times. "One more thing. Where's Shima? I heard from Bon that you called him over late last night."

Uriel was very underwhelmed that Rin wasn't connecting the dots. "Oh, he slept in the guest bedroom." She explained. "He's probably somewhere around the house."

"Fine. I'll just call for him." Rin said.

"No Rin don't-"

Uriel was interrupted by Rin shouting "SHIMA!".

"I'm up!" Renzo said as he suddenly popped out from under the covers, just waking up.

Rin's eyes widened. Renzo wasn't wearing a shirt either. Then he looked back to Uriel and saw her looking away in embarrassment. Then he looked back to Shima and saw him smiling awkwardly. "No. Freaking. Way." Rin muttered.

Uriel immediately used the bed sheets as a robe to cover herself, got up, and walked over to Rin. "Listen, you cannot tell anyone about this, especially not Gabriel once we get him back."

"Why not?" Rin asked ignorantly.

Uriel just rolled her eyes. "Gabriel is my brother. My over-protective brother mind you. If he found out, he would murder Shima, then me, and then Shima again."

Rin raised a hand like he was under oath. "Okay, fine, I swear."

"Good, because if Gabriel finds out _I'll_ kill you." She said with fire in her eyes. "Clear?"

Then Rin playfully saluted to her. "Yes ma'am."

"Great. Now get out." Uriel demanded.

"What?" Rin asked.

"I'm still naked. And so is Shima." She reminded him.

"Fine. I was never here." He said and ran out of the penthouse before she could threaten him again.

Uriel turned back to Shima. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine." Shima responded.

"By the way..." She began. "You up for round two?"

At this point Shima knew it was pointless to say no. Plus, he wouldn't want to say no anyway. "Let's go." He answered.

* * *

(Later)

(Cram School)

Yukio just entered the classroom. "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone in the class (Izumo, Shiemi, Shura, Bon, Konekomaru, Uriel, and Rin) nodded.

"Good. Let's go over the plan again." He began. "Shima has already gone back to the Illuminati. In a few hours he will disable the security alarm and allow us to enter. Once we're inside, Shura, Suguro, Miwa, and I will be Shima's extraction team. Once he takes down the alarm, his cover will most likely be blown. Meanwhile, Kamiki, Moriyama, Halo, and Okumura will search for Gabriel. Shima reports that Lucifer has been committed to their hospital wing because his vessel has been breaking down, so we most likely won't have to worry about him. Is everyone clear on the plan?"

Again, everyone nodded.

"Then let's head out." Yukio said as he took out his infinity key.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

(Illuminate Headquarters)

Shima was walking down the halls trying to find his way around. Since they just recently relocated after Rin destroyed the first base, Shima didn't know his way around yet.

Eventually, he finally came across a sign that said "control room" and went into the room.

It had about a thousand buttons that were a wide variety of colors. Shima normally wouldn't have a clue how to handle this section of the mission, but this job was fairly simple. All he had to do was find a USB port and hook up a flash drive that Mephisto had given him to it. Apparently, it contained some sort of virus that would disable the security alarm.

Finally, Shima's eyes landed on a USB port. So he reached into his pocket and pulled out the drive and moved his hand to plug it in. But the moment he did, a clawed hand reached out and grabbed him by the wrist.

Shima's eyes followed the arm upward and saw that it was Lucifer who was grabbing him, with a solemn expression.

Then Lucifer's other hand shot up and grabbed Shima by the neck and raised him off his feat.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't know that the True Cross had a spy in my organization?" Lucifer questioned as he removed his hand from Shima's wrist and snatched the flash drive from his hand. Then he threw it on the floor and smashed it with his boot.

"On the plus side, you have a promotion coming your way. You've just upgraded to bait." Then he tightened his grip on Shima's neck until he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Sorry if you didn't like the Shima/Uriel thing.**

 **Daggerandcloak14: Obviously, I was deeply touched by your AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. ;P**

 **Guest: Thank you so much and I hope you keep reading!**

 **Also, really quick, I would like to give a special thank you to CresentiC, who's been really great in giving me advice in this story. Thanks man! ;)**

 **Don't forget to review and check out my fanon pages! ;)**


	8. Rescue

(Illuminati Headquarters)

Yukio, Shura, Bon, and Konekomaru were at an entrance of the Illuminati's base. Shura had just knocked out the security guard, and was now picking the lock.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Konekomaru asked.

"Well, Shima better have disabled the alarm." Shura responded.

"That's not an answer." Konekomaru said with worry in his voice getting more apparent. "Is it safe?" He repeated.

Shura rolled her eyes. "Yes. Absolutely."

Then she finished picking the lock and heard a satisfying 'click'. She thought they were in the clear until the alarm started to blare.

"You were saying?!" Yukio screamed over the alarm.

Shura looked back to him with an annoyed expression before throwing the doors open. "Just get inside!"

No one wanted to disagree with her, especially after seeing more guards coming their way. So they all ran inside and Shura jammed the lock behind them. They all continued to run down the hall until they heard animalistic growling ahead of them. They all looked and saw a huge black wolf in front of them that was the size of a bear. It had gleaming red eyes and long fangs.

"This way!" Kamiki said as she pointed to another hallway that was adjacent to them.

They all rushed in with the wolf following close behind. Finally, they reached the end of the hallway, closed the doors, and pressed up against it to keep the wolf from breaking through the doors.

"That's a hell-hound." Bon said as the hound bashed against the doors violently.

"How the hell did this happen?! Why didn't Shima take down the alarm?!" Shura screamed over the hounds' barking.

"He must have been caught!" Yukio responded.

Bon immediately froze. Did that mean that Shima was dead? No. He refused to except that. "We have to go help him!" He demanded.

"Fine then." Shura said as she unsheathed her sword and stuck the sheath between the handles of each door, preventing them from opening. "Go help Shima. I'll hold off the hell-hound." She did not phrase it as a question. It was an order. Then she pointed her sword at the door, ready to kill the demon once it came through.

Bon immediately nodded and ran off with Konekomaru and Kamiki following close behind him.

Yukio looked back to Shura though. He was worried about her taking on such a dangerous demon by herself, but there was a good chance of the students running into something even worse. They needed him more. "Good luck Shura." He said before running in the same direction of the class.

"I don't need it." She said to herself just before the hound burst through the doors.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Rin, Shiemi, and Uriel were already inside when the alarm began to sound. They then found themselves being chased by three hell-hounds as well. Uriel then called out for them to split up as they were running. No one had a better idea, so they all ran three different directions at the next intersection of halls, with each hound chasing after one each.

Shiemi called out for Nii as she was running and had him grow some poppy flowers behind them. Nii did as he was told and caused red poppy flowers to bloom from beneath the metallic floors of the facility, which marked her path. The hound was able to chase her for a bit longer before it felt the sleeping effects of the flowers. Its' vision began to blur and it eventually fell to the ground, unconscious.

Rin, however, preferred to take a more direct approach. He ducked into a corner and waited for the hound to catch up. Once it did, he sprang out of the corner, catching the hound by surprise and slicing it in half with his sword.

Which only left Uriel, who was still being chased by her hound. She eventually found a door along the wall of the hall she was running in and immediately opened the door, ran inside, and locked it behind her. The room seemed to be a surveillance room. There was footage of every inch of the facility streaming on the screens there. From that room, Uriel could see that Rin and Shiemi had managed to fend off the hell-hounds. Meanwhile, the footage showed the mutt that had chased her running right past the room she was inside, which caused her to sigh in relief. Lucky for her, hounds weren't known for their intelligence.

Her feeling of relief was cut short when she heard a click next to head. "Turn around slowly." A voice said.

Uriel did as she was told and saw the female Illuminati researcher pointing a gun at her head. Uriel didn't react to the gun at all. "Where's my brother?" She asked.

"Drop all your weapons then get down on your knees." The researcher said, ignoring her question.

Uriel scowled before quickly knocking the gun out of her hand and grabbing the researcher by the throat. "Look into my eyes." Uriel said suddenly.

The researcher was confused by the speed with which the girl before her reacted. Not wanting to piss her off any further, she looked Uriel in the eyes.

Once the two made eye contact, Uriel's irises changed to a bright gold color. The researcher felt mesmerized looking into her golden orbs. Uriel then let go of her throat. "Do you know where Gabriel is being held?" She asked.

The researchers head nodded without her consent. She had no control over her actions at all.

"Show me." Uriel commanded.

Her body again acted on its' own and walked out the door in the direction of the lab they kept Gabriel in, with Uriel following behind her.

Once they got there, Uriel was horrified by the sight of her petrified brother. Then she turned back to the researcher. "Can you get him out?"

The researcher slowly shook her head.

Uriel, in her outrage, got the hilt of her whip out and hit the researcher in the head with it as hard as she could. The researcher slammed into the wall before being knocked out. Once she was, Uriel's eyes faded back to their traditional green color.

Uriel then looked back up to Gabriel. She decided to take a risk and put her hand on the crystal containing him. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated. All of a sudden, the room began to shake violently. The shaking caused the crystal to begin to crack. Once cracks appeared, Uriel withdrew her hand and the shaking stopped. Still, the cracks on the crystal expanded and met each other until the crystal broke apart, leaving an unconscious Gabriel to fall on top of his sister.

"Ah!" Uriel yelled as she was knocked to the floor. Uriel then pushed Gabriel to the side and got up to her knees. That's when she noticed that Gabriel still wasn't moving.

"Gabriel?" She asked concerned as she put her hands to either side of his head. "Gabriel?!" She asked, louder this time.

Suddenly, Gabriel's eyes flashed open and he took in a sharp breath. Then he coughed a few times and had to blink once or twice to clear his vision. Finally, he looked up to his sister, only to see tears in her eyes.

"Uriel, are you oka-" That's as far as he got before Uriel wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"I am so glad to see you're okay." She wept out through her tears of joy.

Gabriel still didn't respond. He wasn't even sure of how long he'd been unconscious. Before he could ask, Uriel suddenly pulled away from the hug. He was about to get up when Uriel slapped him in full force and left a huge red mark on his face that would probably last a week.

"Ow!" Gabriel exclaimed as he put a hand to the spot on his cheek where he had been hit. He looked back up and saw Uriel with a _'What the f*ck is wrong with you?!'_ type of look on her face.

"I was worried sick about you, you bastard." She said with her angry look becoming more intense. "Don't ever scare me like that again, **EVER!** " She ordered,

Gabriel wasn't ashamed to admit his sister scared the crap out of him when she was like this. He immediately raised his hands up in defense. "Fine, I swear."

"Good." Uriel said with the angry look quickly disappearing as she stood up. "If you die before me I'll kill you."

 _"She's bipolar."_ Gabriel thought to himself. "How long was I out?" He asked as he got to his feet.

"About a week." Uriel replied.

"Seriously?!" He asked, shocked. He felt like he had been out for a few hours at most. "Where's Lucifer?!" He demanded.

Uriel looked back with wide eyes. "Gabriel, you realize you can't kill him right?"

"The hell I can't! That son of bitch tried to kill me!" Gabriel said angrily.

Uriel got in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe you misunderstood me. I didn't mean it shouldn't be done. I meant it _can't_ be done." She reminded him. "Michael could do it. Maybe even Raphael. But the you just can't. You're too weak from being trapped in the crystal."

"Well I'm an Archangel and the body he's wearing now can hardly stand because it's so broken down. I'll take my chances." Gabriel said as he made his way out the door.

When Uriel left the room to go after him, he was already gone.

* * *

(With Shura)

Shura was sitting on the floor with her back laying up against the wall. She was covered in blood. Fortunately, it wasn't hers.

She had to kick the hell-hound's corpse away from her before she had enough room to get up. Once she was up, Shura sheathed her sword.

She was about to go looking for the rest of the class when the speakers around the facility suddenly sounded.

 _"To the intruders, this is the King of Light, Lucifer. I've just been informed that your team has stolen back a thorn in my side by the name of Gabriel."_ The voice on the speaker announced.

Shura grinned at that news. All that was left now was to get out of the base.

 _"However, I have another bargaining chip in my possession. A spy named Renzo Shima."_

Shura's grin immediately disappeared. " _Lucifer has Shima? And why call him a bargaining chip? What does he want?"_ She thought.

 _"I want Rin Okumura to come the center of this facility. Should anyone else accompany him, Renzo Shima will die."_

Then the speakers went out.

* * *

(Lucifer)

The room in the center of the base was large and cylindrical. In it, Lucifer waited patiently for Rin to appear. He had no doubt in his mind that Rin would show up alone if there was even a possibility of one of his friends dying.

Eventually, he was satisfied with the sound of footprints walking his way. "Okumura. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come."

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you." A familiar voice answered.

Lucifer's eyes widened, then he growled in annoyance. He turned and saw Gabriel glaring at him.

"I thought I made it clear that the human would die if anyone other than Okumura should come." Lucifer said in annoyance.

"If Rin had come alone, you would have killed Shima anyway." Gabriel countered. "Where is he?"

Lucifer grinned and looked up. Gabriel followed his line of vision and widened his eyes upon seeing Shima, dangling unconscious from chains on the ceiling, holding him by his wrists and ankles. Gabriel looked back down to Lucifer. "You're a sick bastard."

Lucifer looked back to him. "Perhaps. But what happens next is entirely _your_ fault." Then Lucifer raised his hand back up towards Shima and a white laser emitted from his palm and beamed towards the pink haired exorcist. Before it could make contact though, Shima disappeared from the chains, leaving the laser to strike the ceiling.

Lucifer looked back down and saw Gabriel with Shima in his arms. He let out a snarl in frustration.

Gabriel chuckled at Lucifer's reaction. "Maybe you forgot, but when it comes to speed I outrank even Satan." He bragged as he knelt down and laid Shima against the wall.

"That is annoying." The Demon King admitted. "However, are you sure that just one angel can beat me?" Then Lucifer put his hands together and formed a ball of light in his palm. Then he threw it Gabriel's way, and it caused a large explosion on impact that obscured his view of the Archangel. Once it cleared, it was revealed that Uriel was standing next to her brother, with some sort of golden force field that had protected them both from the explosion. Uriel's hands were both raised, which appeared to be what was keeping the barrier up.

"Maybe he can't do it alone. But two angels versus one demon doesn't add up well for you." Uriel said.

A bewildered look crossed Lucifer's face upon the sudden appearance of Uriel. "Odd. Samael told me that only Gabriel was hiding out in the True Cross."

Uriel shrugged. "Well he also played you into capturing my brother. So I guess we all got screwed over."

Lucifer became noticeably enraged with the knowledge of his brothers' betrayal. "This changes nothing. If you wanted to kill me, all four of you should have come." Then Lucifer reached out and a pair of claws made of light extended from his arms and slashed at Uriel's shield. The sharp tips of the claws punctured her shield and tore it apart.

The claws raised up again, about to attack. Gabriel and Uriel were both prepared to defend themselves but before they could, something else countered it.

"Kirigakure Sword Technique! Rattle!" A large, shadowy snake came out of nowhere and devoured Lucifer's light claws.

The angels looked and saw Shura standing at the entrance of the room with her sword raised in Lucifer's direction. She looked to the twins and saw Shima's unconscious form laying next to them. "You two need to get him out of here. I'll handle him." She said looking back towards Lucifer.

Gabriel was stunned that a human was able to counter a Demon Kings' attack like that, and then be so confident in her own ability to fight him. He wasn't sure that she would be able to win against a demon like Lucifer. Still, Shima needed help.

Gabriel picked Shima up and slung him over his shoulder. "Be careful Shura." He said before quickly running out of the room, followed by Uriel.

Shura then bit down sharply on her thumb, drawing blood. Then she ran her thumb across the length of the blade and left a trail of blood against it. "Kirigakure Sword Technique! Snake Belly Form!" Her katana then changed shape and developed an elongated, lance-like appearance. She then charged towards Lucifer with lightning fast speed.

Lucifer, however, didn't appear to be worried in the slightest. When Shura swung her blade and it was less than an inch away from his neck, Lucifer stopped the blade with one finger.

Shura's eyes widened as he then reached out a hand and a straight line of light appeared in it. It then materialized into a long, thick blade with a small ax near the hilt acting as a cross guard. Before Shura could react, he swung the blade right into her chest, nearly cutting her in half. Shura coughed up blood and then fell to the ground as he pulled the blade out of her. She looked back up just in time to see Lucifer turn his sword to a back handed grip, preparing to impale her. Before he could though...

"Satan Fireball!" Rin's voice shouted as he entered the room. True to the attacks name, a fireball of blue flames struck Lucifer causing him to hit the wall, hard. Rin ran over to Shura and turned her over, seeing all the blood. "Oh God Shura." He muttered.

She had her eyes closed so she must have passed out. At least, that's what he hoped.

Rin snarled and looked back up to his half-brother, who appeared to be recovering from the blow Rin had just struck.

Lucifer, despite some of the lingering anger of being attacked, seemed pleased that Rin had arrived. "Rin Okumura." He began. "We haven't properly met yet, but you clearly know who I am. Honestly, I consider it to be quite the honor to be playing host to our fathers' successor."

"That's never going to happen." Rin retorted, clutching Kurikara a bit tighter than before. "Despite it all I'm still human damn it!"

"I disagree." Lucifer said with a smirk. "Being a demon isn't a choice, it's what's in your veins. It's in your blood, our fathers' blood, our _family's_ blood. You can't deny that."

"Watch me." Rin said as he ran towards Lucifer and sent a few more fireballs his way.

Lucifer blocked the flames with his sword, only to have Rin swing Kurikara at him a moment later. Then he raised his sword and effortlessly blocked Rin's attack. Lucifer was about to counter it when out of nowhere, a pair of blessed silver bullets pierced his skull. Were he any other demon, that shot would have killed him instantly. But as a Demon King, he simply stumbled back. He turned to the source of the shot and saw Yukio loading new rounds.

"Wait. Aren't you the infamous twin brother of Rin Okumura? The one who is completely human?" The King of Light asked.

Yukio didn't respond. Instead, he fired another shot at the demons' head. Lucifer raised a hand and actually caught it with just two fingers.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lucifer said as he pressed his fingers down on the bullet and crushed it into dust. "Personally, I find it more than a bit embarrassing that I share blood with a human. Especially when it would be such a simple matter just to kill you."

Before he got the chance to, he was shot from behind as well. He turned and saw Bon shooting at him, while Konekomaru recited scripture trying to find his fatal verse.

Meanwhile, Rin picked up Shura and ran her over to Yukio, who immediately tried his best to stop the bleeding.

Lucifer seemed to build up a tolerance to the bullets and began walking towards Rin, Yukio, and Shura while still being shot by Bon. His movement was impeded when vines came out of the ground and wrapped around his arms and legs. Lucifer looked to see Shiemi and Nii standing next to Izumo, who had a summoning paper in her hand.

"I humbly call the gods of harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!" Izumo said as her familiars appeared before her. Then she pointed to the Demon King. "Take him out!" She ordered.

"Right." Ukemochi and Miketsu said in unison. They both ran towards Lucifer with their fangs bared.

Lucifer still didn't have an ounce of emotion on his face. Light then shined through the vines holding him before they blew apart. Lucifer's fists then became coated in light and he used them to knock both familiars to the side. Then Lucifer turned his head to face Bon and Konekomaru. He extended his hands towards them and the light surrounding his hands then separated from his body and formed two spheres of light and flew towards the pair of arias. Bon saw them coming and immediately pushed Miwa out of the way. When the two spheres hit the wall, there was a massive explosion that nearly tore the room apart. Konekomaru, Izumo, Shiemi, and Ryuji were all knocked to the ground by the force of the blast.

Rin tore his eyes away from Shura when he heard the explosion. He looked to see his friends all knocked out and instantly drew Kurikara again, allowing the blue flames to cloak his figure.

Lucifer just narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Then suddenly, he started to bleed from his eyes. "Unbelievable. After all that you still believe you can defeat me." He said to Rin. "I am Satan's first born! And no mere human will ever win against my kind!" He yelled as blood then flowed even more quickly from his eyes, then nose and mouth.

Yukio looked up to Lucifer's bloodied face. Then he allowed the corners of his lips to curve upwards in confidence. "Your body is about to explode, isn't it?"

Lucifer turned his glare to his youngest half-brother at that remark. Then he looked back over to Rin with anger his eyes. "This isn't over." He vowed. Then at last, Lucifer opened his mouth and black mist came pouring out of it.

Yukio smiled. He knew what that meant. Lucifer was leaving that body.

Once all the mist had exited the body, it sunk into the floor, marking where it had been with a burn mark. Meanwhile, Lucifer's empty and bloody vessel feel to the ground, lifelessly.

Once the Demon King was gone, Yukio was able to give Shura's wound his full and undivided attention. It wasn't easy, but Yukio managed to stop Shura's bleeding. Then he carried her through the Illuminati's base bridal style.

Rin was also able to carry the rest of the class using his demonic strength. The brothers made it to the nearest door before Yukio pulled out his key for True Cross Academy and got them back to True Cross Academy.

* * *

(Later)

(Penthouse)

Gabriel was lying in bed, trying to recover all the power he lost from a week of being trapped in a crystal. After a while, Uriel came in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." Gabriel answered, looking up to her. "Thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it." Uriel said. "Just focus on getting better."

Their exchange was interrupted by a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." Uriel said as she got up and walked into the living room. She opened it to see Shima with a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." She said upon seeing him.

"Thanks." Shima responded. "How's Gabriel?"

"I'm kicking his ass back to health and happiness." Uriel answered with a grin.

"Who asked you?! To Hell with you!" Gabriel's voice shouted from the bedroom.

Uriel laughed and looked at the flowers Shima brought. "These from a secret admirer of Gabriel's?"

"No. They're actually for you." Shima whispered as he handed them over. He didn't want to take the chance of her over protective brother hearing it.

"That's sweet." She said as she took them and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Their kiss was broken by Gabriel's voice shouting, "Uriel! Would you get in here?!"

Uriel looked back in disappointment before turning back to Shima. "By the way, how's Shura doing?" Uriel had heard about her injuries, which was not surprising to hear considering she tried to take on a Demon King.

"I hear she'll make a full recovery." Renzo reassured.

Uriel was glad to hear it, but didn't have a chance to voice that thought because of Gabriel calling again. "Uriel!"

"I'm coming!" She screamed back. Then she turned to Shima again. "Sorry about him. We'll talk later." Then she gave him another kiss and waited for him to walk away before closing the door. Then she marched back into her room, pissed as Hell at her brother. She hated getting hot and bothered for nothing. She walked back in and what she saw made her even more furious. Gabriel had her opened diary in his hand. That was a complete invasion of privacy. He was an angel sure, but he was apparently no different from any other teenage brother. "Gabriel, I can't believe-!"

"You had sex with Shima?" He interrupted.

Uriel's heart stopped. She completely forgot, she had written every detail of her night with the pink haired teen in the last entry. _Every_ detail. "Um..." Was all she could manage, as she was still dumbfounded.

"You had _sex_ with _Shima_?!" Gabriel repeated, his tone angrier this time.

Uriel responded by doing the first thing she could think of. She ran out of the room, and then ran to get out of the building.

Gabriel turned his head and read another line from the diary. "TWICE?!" He shouted.

* * *

(Illuminati)

Some scientists were all gathered around the decayed form that Lucifer had been occupying until then. The female researched walked in with a flask of some golden liquid. She pulled a recorder out of her pocket as she neared the body. "Elixir experiment #1118" She said, speaking into the recorder.

She then opened the body's mouth and poured the gold liquid into it. After a few moments, the decaying seemed to reverse. The body's muscles started to fill out, blood was no longer pouring from the eyes, and his gun shot wounds were healing. By the end of the process, the body looked completely healthy, a stark contrast to its' appearance thus far.

The scientist all applauded for the experiments results. So much so that what happened next almost went unnoticed. The black mist that had previously vacated the body appeared in the room and poured back in through the mouth.

Moments later, Lucifer's pale green eyes opened.

* * *

 **Hey there! I tried to make this chapter longer so I hope you enjoyed.**

 **CrescentiC: If you felt bad for Uriel before... *shivers*. Brothers make their livings off of ruining their sisters relationships.**

 **EtherealTulip: It could have been worse. He could have seen Shima's member. ;P**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW and I hope to update soon.**


	9. Devils On Your Shoulder

(Bar)

A young brunette man with short and spiky hair sat at a bar all alone, trying to get drunk. He had on a red shirt under a leather jacket, wore black jeans, and had chocolate brown eyes. Before he had even finished his beer, the bartender put another glass in front of him.

"I didn't ask for another." The brunette said rudely.

"This one is from the blonde in the booth." The bartender responded, pointing to the booth he was talking about.

The brunette looked in that direction and saw Uriel, beckoning him over seductively. He grinned and immediately downed the beer in front of him.

* * *

(Not Long After)

Uriel and the brunette were entering an abandoned warehouse after Uriel had offered to keep him company for the night. The brunette looked around with raised eyebrows. "This isn't the place I had in mind." He said.

"Life's full of surprises." A voice said behind him.

He turned and saw Gabriel, smiling. His eyes widened and turned back to see Uriel also smiling. He chuckled and turned back to Gabriel. "Sorry, this isn't my scene."

The brunette tried to walk away, only to have Gabriel step over and block him. He narrowed his eyes. "Move out of the way." He demanded.

"Or?" Gabriel questioned.

"Or I will move you." He warned.

"Go ahead." Gabriel dared.

The brunette just rolled his eyes. Then he motioned his hand forward without actually touching Gabriel. He looked surprised when nothing happened and tried again. Still nothing.

"Oh. I guess your little demon powers don't work on me, Beelzebub." Gabriel said, with a smile still on his face.

The brunette, now identified as Beelzebub, looked back with wide eyes. Then he held out his hand and a black mist formed in it then materialized into a curved sword with an emerald green blade and copper brown hilt and knuckle guard. "Who the Hell are you?" He asked Gabriel, pointing his sword towards him.

Gabriel responded by pulling out his own sword and knocking it against Beelzebub's. Beelzebub then swung his sword at Gabriel, to which the angel blocked it, then clashed against it so hard that Beelzebub stumbled back. Gabriel then used the opportunity to switch his sword to it's double sided form. Then he swung at Beelzebub, who barely managed to duck in time. Then he tried to swing at Gabriel again and Gabriel blocked it just like last time. Then he dislodged one blade from the other and used the second blade to swing at his sword while the other still blocked it. Gabriel managed to knock the sword out of Beelzebub's hand and then continued to swing at him until the demon was backed up against the wall. Then Gabriel pressed himself against him and pointed one blade to the demons' throat while the other was pointed at his chest.

"No. Please don't." Beelzebub pleaded to which Gabriel only chuckled. Then Beelzebub closed his eyes and began chanting in an ancient language. As he did, Gabriel and Uriel's smiles only widened.

"That's right. Call your friends." Gabriel encouraged.

* * *

(Illuminati Headquarters)

Lucifer was lying on a hospital bed, waiting for his scientists to finish all of their tests now that he had recovered his body.

Suddenly, whispering appeared out of nowhere in the room. It was the same language that Beelzebub was speaking, and it was in his voice.

Then Lucifer sat up like he understood what was being said and a worried look crossed his face.

* * *

A lone woman sat on a rock in the middle of the open ocean. She had long blue hair with green highlights that went down to her thighs and also had pointed ears. She wore a blue and green striped two piece. She had her eyes closed and laid back on the rock with her feet dangling in the water.

Eventually, she heard the same whispering and her blue and green eyes snapped open. "Oh no." She said as she listened.

* * *

Another demon with blood red, bat-like wings was flying through the night sky. He had spiky, red and orange hair. He also had tanned skin and eyes with silted pupils and gold irises. He wore a black shirt and green cargo pants and black leather cuff on either wrist.

He landed on a cliff to take a small break for a moment. That's when he heard the whispering. He looked up in surprise as he listened. His surprised expression quickly turned into a scowl though. "Damn it Beelzebub." He said in annoyance.

* * *

(True Cross Academy)

Reiji was walking towards the boys dormitory on his way to his room in the middle of the night. Not long after he got inside, he head a 'whoosh' sound outside. He turned his head towards the window to see black smoke coming towards him. Before he could react, the smoke hit the window and actually broke it, then forced itself down Reiji's throat. After it did, Reiji developed a pair of ram-like horns on either side of his head, as well as a set of pointed ears.

Once the demon took full possession of him, the whispering soon accompanied him. "What have you gotten yourself into now, brother?" He asked in a gruff voice.

* * *

(Back with Gabriel and Uriel)

Gabriel kept listening to Beelzebub speak in the unknown language until he was satisfied. "I've waited so long for this." Gabriel said before turning to Uriel. "You want the to do the honors?"

"Absolutely." Uriel said as she walked over to Beelzebub and gripped his cheeks with her hand underneath his jaw to keep him from talking anymore. Then a bright light emitted from both of the angels that forced Beelzebub to shut his eyes. By the time the light dimmed, everyone, even Beelzebub, was gone.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

(Penthouse)

Shima knocked on the door to see how Uriel was doing. He hoped to go on a small date since they had a few more hours before class started. Sometime after knocking, Gabriel opened the door.

"Hey Gabriel. How-" Shima was interrupted when Gabriel greeted him with a quick right hook to the jaw that caused him to fall to the ground. "What the Hell was that for?!" Shima yelled, gingerly touching his jaw.

"Sleeping with my sister." Gabriel answered through clenched teeth.

Shima's eyes widened upon hearing Gabriel's words. "Great. Rin told on us." He said out loud.

This time, Gabriel's eyes widened. "No, I found out from her diary. You told Rin?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Shima answered truthfully. "Are you going to kill me like Uriel kept saying you would?"

"No. Don't get me wrong though, I will mess you up if you hurt her." Gabriel warned. "Capiche?"

"Y-Ye-Yeah." Shima stuttered out. He was deeply afraid of Gabriel right now so he did his best to change the subject. "You coming to class today?"

Gabriel just shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Surprisingly, I'm not feeling one hundred percent after spending a week comatose inside a crystal. That's the only reason your jaw's not broken. And Uriel is insisting on staying here to take care of me so don't get any ideas." Gabriel warned again.

Shima started getting scared again so he got up from the floor. "I guess I should get going then."

"Yeah. You should." Gabriel agreed before shutting the door on him.

"Who was that?" Uriel asked, entering the room.

"Nobody." Gabriel said quickly. "Where's your familiar? Shouldn't she be back by now?"

Uriel was about to respond when they heard a faint knocking. They both turned and saw a small creature banging against the glass doors to the balcony. It was a yellow, shinning creature that took the form of a woman with blonde hair and insect like wings. The most noticeable feature being that she looked to be about 3 inches big. She also wore some small leaves to prevent nudity. It was a pixie.

"There she is." Uriel said as she walked over and opened the door, to which the pixie went inside. "Did you see them coming?" Uriel asked it.

The pixie quickly nodded its' head.

"Good work." Uriel said as she held up the wrist with the bracelet on it. "Time to rest."

The pixie nodded again and then transformed into a gold light that flew over to Uriel's bracelet and then materialized as one of the crystals on it.

"If the demons are coming, then we should get moving." Gabriel said as he opened the door. "You know how important the next phase is."

Uriel nodded and followed her brother out the door.

* * *

(Cram School)

"Okay class, we have a high ranked mission today." Yukio announced to the class.

"Wait." Rin said, noticing the absence of two certain twins. "Where are Gabriel and Uriel?"

"I actually went to see them this morning and Gabriel's not feeling well so Uriel's going to stay with him." Shima responded.

"Okay then." Rin responded as he looked back to his brother. "What's the mission?"

"Last night a student at True Cross Academy by the name of Reiji Shiratori was reported to be possessed by a demon." Yukio explained.

"Reiji Shiratori." Rin repeated. "Where do I know that name?" He asked himself.

"You know it because the night your powers awakened, Reiji Shiratori was possessed by the Demon King Astaroth in an attempt to kidnap you." Yukio explained.

That triggered Rin's memory. He also remembered Reiji being a bit of a scum bag to him and Yukio. Still, no one deserved to get possessed.

"So this demon possessing him now, is it Astaroth again?" Bon asked.

"Most likely." Yukio responded quickly. "Most demons tend to be sentimental, always going back to the same vessel if they can."

"So where is he now?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure." Yukio admitted. "The students with temptaints that saw him reported that he was leaving school ground immediately after possessing Reiji."

Rin thought that was kinda odd. The last time Astaroth was in Assiah, he went after Rin relentlessly. In the end, it took his old man using an exorcism to finally get him to stop. Where would he be going now?

"It's going to be our job to track Astaroth down. We're going to find out where he's going and why but that's the extent of it. We won't engage under any circumstance." Yukio explained. The class agreed, then left to track down Astaroth.

* * *

(Abandoned Warehouse)

Lucifer waited for the rest of his siblings to show up. He was certain they all got the call as well. Finally, he heard the large doors in the front of the warehouse sliding open. He turned to see the blue and green haired woman from before entering the room. This time, she was wearing jeans with a blue jacket over a black shirt. She also now had four horns coming from the crown of her head.

"Egyn." Lucifer said upon seeing her. "It's good to see you."

"And you as well brother." Egyn said, smiling at him. "I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"Quit sounding so doom and gloom." A familiar voice said from behind Lucifer. Both Demon Kings turned in the direction of the voice to see the redheaded man from earlier sitting on some crates next to an open window, with his wings outstretched.

"Iblis." Egyn said with narrowed eyes at the demon. "I wish you would take matters like this seriously for once in your life."

Iblis simply shook his head. "Why don't you make me?" He said, baiting his sister.

Egyn then growled and caused two orbs of water to form in her hands. Iblis grinned and formed black flames in his own hands. Before they could fight however...

"Would you both knock it off?!" A new voice demanded. All three demons turned to see Astaroth enter the room, still possessing Reiji. "Our brother's in danger. Now's not the time for you childish antics."

"Astaroth's right." Lucifer said in an angry tone. "So stop fighting. _Now._ "

Iblis and Egyn, both terrified of their older brother when he got mad, lowered there hands and caused the fire and water to disappear.

"Good." Lucifer said, relaxing slightly. "Now that we're all here, let's talk about what happened."

"What's there to talk about?" Iblis asked. "Beelzebub is probably just messing with us."

"I doubt it. You heard Beelzebub's voice in that call. I've never heard him sound so scared in my life." Egyn stated.

"I think I know what could have caused him to react like that." Lucifer said, instantly grabbing the attention of his younger siblings. "Angels."

The room would have been tense if not for Astaroth's laughing. Lucifer immediately narrowed his eyes threateningly at his youngest brother. "Something funny?"

Astaroth stopped laughing for a moment to answer. But the grin didn't leave his face. "Yeah, that was a good joke Lucifer but calm on. Everyone knows angels don't exist. They're a story our father made up to scare little demons." He said ignorantly.

"The angels are real Astaroth." Iblis said, finally seeming to take things seriously. "They're not a laughing matter. I can personally attest to it."

"As can I." A new voice called. All four Demon Kings turned in that direction and saw Gabriel by the entrance, smiling.

"Who the Hell are you and what are you doing here?" Iblis asked angrily.

Gabriel then playfully faked a pained look. "Iblis. I can't believe you don't remember me. After all, the last time we spoke you threatened to...what was it?" Gabriel said thinking of the conversation for a moment before snapping his fingers once he remembered. "Oh yes. You said you'd 'Fry my wings, extra crispy'."

Iblis' eyes widened, remembering who he had the conversation with. "Gabriel?" He asked.

"And circle gets the square." Gabriel said, winking at him.

Astaroth just raised an eyebrow. "This is Gabriel?" He asked. Then he turned back to his siblings with a dumbfounded expression. " _This_ is _Gabriel_?!" He said pointing to Gabriel to emphasize his point. He didn't believe in angels on principle. Never mind an angel supposedly billions of years old who looked like a teenager. "Sorry, but I'm not buying what you're selling." Astaroth said as he looked back only to find that Gabriel was now less than an inch away from him, with his sword pressed against Astaroth's neck.

"Believe me now?" Gabriel asked as his blessed sword began to burn the skin where it touched Astaroth.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Astaroth screamed as he pulled back, stumbling and falling to the ground as he did so.

"Enough!" Lucifer shouted, staring down Gabriel.

Gabriel looked back to him in surprise. "Lucifer? Funny. I heard that vessel broke down."

Lucifer returned to a cold expression. "What can I say. I'm sentimental. I had some friends in the Illuminati fix it up." He said before glaring again. "Now what do you want Archangel?!"

Gabriel just chuckled. "It's simple really." He said as he slashed his sword through the air. An opening of light then appeared in the air as he was slashing at it. It was as if he was tearing through reality with just his sword. "I wanted to show you my sister's new favorite toy." He said as Uriel walked out of the opening. But she wasn't alone. Right next to her, to the Demon King's horror, she carried Beelzebub's form, which had completely been turned into stone.

"Beelzebub!" Egyn shouted upon seeing her brother's petrified form.

"You bastard!" Iblis screamed as a line of fire appeared in his hand, which then materialized into a large and wide, serrated katana with a red blade and brown hilt, but no crossguard or knuckle guard. Before he could charge after the angels though, Gabriel suddenly appeared at his side, holding back the hand that held the blade.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gabriel said as the white flames he used to burn the snake demon appeared in his hand again, now burning Iblis.

Iblis immediately withdrew his hand, accidentally dropping his sword. He looked at his hand and the burns weren't very bad. Not nearly as bad as they were on the snake demon. "Holy Fire." Iblis examined as he looked back up to the Archangel. "You bastard." He said with his teeth clenched.

"Perhaps." Gabriel admitted as he suddenly appeared back at Uriel's side. "But I'm not a murderer. Your dearly beloved brother is still alive in here." Gabriel said, tapping the statue of Beelzebub on the head.

"And we're just supposed to take your word on that?" Egyn asked, untrustingly.

"He's telling the truth." Lucifer examined. "I can sense Beelzebub's life force in there." Then he looked back over to Gabriel in anger. "Turn him back! NOW!" He demanded.

Gabriel held up his index finger. "Ah ah ah." He said waving it back and forth. "This isn't a give away. It's a trade." Gabriel clarified.

"'A trade'?" Lucifer repeated.

"The seal you stole from us." Uriel clarified. "We want it back."

"And if I don't give it up?" He asked.

Uriel grinned. "I was so hoping you'd ask that." She said as she took out her bow and pressed the sharp edge against the statue. "If you don't, then your brother will stay a gargoyle for the rest of his life. Or my personal favorite..." Uriel said as she ran the sharpened edge of her bow roughly against the statue. "We might just crush him into ruble." She threatened as she withdrew her blade, leaving a long scratch along the stone.

Lucifer wasn't willing to give up the seal at first. But eventually, he chose to submit, looking back to Gabriel. "Fine. But it will take me some time to get it and get back."

"Well it's a good thing that everyone in this room is immortal." Gabriel said happily. "We have all the time in the world. Literally."

Lucifer sent one last glare the angels' way before a pair of white, upside-down (So the wrists of the wings were pointed towards the ground), bat-like wings emerged from his back. He then started flapping them until he was air born and flew out the open window next to Iblis.

"You proud of yourselves ass holes?" Astaroth asked.

"Quite." Uriel answered simply.

"I swear if Beelzebub isn't okay by the end of this-" Egyn began.

"You'll kill us?" Gabriel finished. "Many demons have tried, but I'm still here. You shouldn't make threats that you can't deliver on."

"This will be the first time we'll be trying though." Iblis reminded him. "And we're the last demons in Hell you want to piss off."

"Us? Piss you off?" Uriel asked. "You have no one to blame for this but yourselves."

"How so?" Egyn asked, genuinely confused.

"All eight Demon Kings coming to earth at once. Were we not meant to see that as an act of war?" Uriel asked.

Iblis scoffed. "As if you trigger happy bastards needed an excuse to come down here and try to kill us."

Uriel just shook her head. "I'll have you no I preferred the original arrangement."

Astaroth raised an eyebrow. "What arrangement is that?"

"The one in which angels left demons alone, demons left angels alone, and in exchange we let you have all the humans who were actually stupid enough to sell their own souls." Uriel explained.

"Well I guess times change. After all, you douche bags invented exorcism. We lost a lot of personal friends to exorcists ya know." Iblis said, annoyed with how high and mighty they were acting.

"Fair point." Gabriel admitted. "Still though, it wasn't our first choice to come down here. Uriel and I had our hobbies, big sis had her books, and even Michael had his crown. We were happy with the way things were."

"Then let's get this over with." Lucifer said as he suddenly flew back into the room.

"You have it?" Uriel asked.

Lucifer responded by holding up the second seal.

"Give it here." Gabriel ordered.

Lucifer submitted and tossed the seal to them. Gabriel caught it and examined it. "It's the real deal." He assured Uriel.

"Great." Egyn said. "Now release him!"

Uriel grinned. "With pleasure." She said as she took out her bow again, about to run it through the statue.

"NO!" Lucifer shouted as he threw an orb of light at her. Uriel was too surprised and got hit by it before she could react.

"Uriel!" Gabriel yelled as he rushed towards his sister. She had some minor bruises but looked overall okay.

"And here I thought we had a deal." Egyn said as she ran over used her demonic strength to pick up Beelzebub and bring him over to their side of the warehouse while Gabriel was standing by Uriel.

"You thought wrong." Gabriel said, putting the seal in his pocket. "Like I said before, we were happy with the way things were. But now you and your kind are going to bring the Apocalypse, and break the seals to do it? Fine. We're done playing nice. We'll just have to kill all of you." He threatened with the smug smile returning to his face. "Let's see how hot Hell burns when all the Demon Kings are dead." He finished, pulling his sword from his sheath.

"Have it your way." Lucifer said as he and Iblis materialized their swords. Then Lucifer raised his free hand towards Beelzebub's body, to which it lit up then disappeared. Lucifer teleported it away from the battle.

Then Egyn formed a line of water in either hand that materialized into dual swords. They both had blue, thin blade and hilts with crossguards that looked like fins.

 **(Now for an added soundtrack effect, please go to "High School DxD OST - Beautiful, Red" on Youtube. Also, please tell me if you enjoyed the effect as well. If so, I'll do it more frequently.)**

"You should have thought about numbers before this. We have you outnumbered." Then Astaroth did the same to summon his sword, forming a black fog in his hand that transformed into a rusted sword with a brown hilt and jagged edges. Fitting for the King of Rot.

"But you're outmatched." Uriel said as she got up and split her bow at the grip. This caused the limbs of the bow to pull apart and form two separate swords. "You may be Kings of Hell, but we're Princes of Heaven."

"Then let's see which is stronger. Two Archangels or four Demon Kings." Lucifer said with his eyes gaining a red tint.

When they were about to attack, they were surprised when someone from neither side burst in and launched an attack. "Kirigakure Sword Technique!" Shura began as she suddenly burst through the door. "Scales!" Then she swung her sword and caused metal fragments to shoot out at the demons, who all effortlessly blocked them with their blades.

"Shura?!" Gabriel shouted. _"This makes no since. What in Heaven's name in the True Cross doing here?"_ He thought to himself.

 _"Damn it!"_ Uriel thought upon seeing Shura. _"With a human witness, we can't use our angel powers."_

Rin and Yukio then ran in and, with Shura, turned in response to Gabriel's shouting. "Halo?! What are you doing here?!"

"Hey!" Egyn exclaimed. They turned her in direction, only now realizing that she was charging towards Gabriel. "Don't take your eyes off the battle!" She screamed as she swung her sword at Gabriel.

Gabriel just barely blocked it, but the impact still sent him flying through the wall and into an empty warehouse next to the one they were just in. Then Egyn chased after him, running through the holes in the walls left by his body.

 **(End of Song)**

"Gabriel!" Uriel screamed as she attempted to race after her brother. Once she tried, a combination of mold, mushrooms, and algae grew over the openings in the wall, blocking her path. Uriel immediately turned back and glared at the King of Rot.

"You're not getting off the hook either blondie!" Astaroth shouted at her.

Uriel responded by reattaching the two limbs of her bow and slinging it back over her shoulder, then taking out her whip and lashing out at Astaroth.

The Demon King simply jumped out of the way and towards the exit. "Catch me if you can." He dared childishly as he ran out the door.

"Come back here bastard!" Uriel screamed as she ran outside to chase after him.

"Uriel, wait!" Rin said, trying to run her way. He was then cut off by Iblis jumping off the crates he'd been sitting on and landing in front of Rin with his wings outstretched to block him.

"You go nowhere exorcist." Iblis warned, raising his blade in Rin's direction.

"Careful Iblis. That's our younger brother your threatening." Lucifer informed as he leaned back on some cargo boxes.

"Really?" Iblis said as he turned Lucifer's way, then back to Rin's. "The way I see it, that means there's no reason to hold back." Iblis said as his sword suddenly ignited with blood red flames. Iblis then swung his blade at Rin, to which he blocked as he suddenly unsheathed Kurikara. But like Gabriel, He was pushed back with the force of the swing so much so that he was sent flying through the ceiling and landed on top of the other warehouse. Iblis then flapped his wings and went through the new hole in the ceiling.

"Rin!" Yukio shouted as the Demon King went after his brother.

"Damn it Iblis. Always getting carried away." Lucifer said, sprouting his wings again so he could go after them.

"Hey!" Shura shouted to get Lucifer's attention. He simply looked at her without emotions crossing his face. "We have some unfinished business." She stated, raising her sword his way. She was still pissed over Lucifer getting the upper hand on her in the Illuminati. She was going to make sure that didn't happen again.

"Sounds like an interesting battle. Do you mind if I intrude?" Yukio, Shura, and Lucifer all turned in the direction of the voice to see Arthur Angel entering the building with his usual smug smirk.

A scowl found it's way onto Shura's face upon seeing the Paladin. "Absolutely not you bald bastard! Find your own battle!"

"Just Angel? So I guess I'm allowed to stay and fight." Everyone in the room again turned in the direction of the new voice and saw Lightning coming in with a grin on his face.

Yukio sighed in relief. "Finally, reinforcements have arrived."

Lucifer was confused by Yukio's statement. "Reinforcements?" He repeated. "Who exactly are you?" He asked, addressing Lightning and Angel.

"I'm an Arc Knight by the name of Lewin Light. But you may refer to me as lightning." Lightning said as he took out a silver sword with a gold knuckle guard.

"And I am the Paladin of the Order of the True Cross, Arthur Auguste Angel." Angel said as he unsheathed Caliburn.

Lucifer looked at the three knights and dragoon before him. "An Arc Knight and a Paladin eh?" Lucifer asked as he raised his sword again. "It seems that I've finally found a challenge."

* * *

(With Gabriel)

Gabriel looked up as Egyn entered the room. He smirked upon seeing her alone. "Are you sure you want to do this one on one?"

"Absolutely." Egyn said in delight. "Father hates you the most out of all the Archangels. I'm sure he'll be pleased with me sending your head to him on a silver platter."

Gabriel scoffed. "Odd that you say that. Because I hate you most out of all the Demon Kings because trash like you is polluting the ocean, King of Water." He said, hoping to play on her nerves.

He got the intended result when she started glaring at him. "How dare you!" She then charged after him with her blades in hand. Both blades were blocked by Gabriel's own dual swords. Gabriel the pushed back, knocking her of balance and giving him the perfect opportunity to slash her across the chest. Gabriel's eyes then widened as the flesh he struck turned to water on impact, then reformed back into solid skin without an injury in sight.

"Pretty handy, huh?" Egyn asked as she did a back flip kicking Gabriel in the chin as she did so. Gabriel immediately grabbed the bruised chin and looked back to her as she landed on her feet. "My entire body is really just condensed water. Slash and punch at it all you want, you'll never lay a scratch on it." She explained.

"Let's test that theory." Gabriel said as he reconnected the blades into their double sided form. Then, the hilt inside the wheels remained stationary, but the wheels stared rotating rapidly an caused the blades they carried to do the same. This made the whole sword similar to the blades on a helicopter. "Go now, Angel Blade Halo!" He shouted as he threw forth the spinning blades. They struck Egyn dead on and while the two sides of her body stayed solid with water around the spot she'd been hit, the center had been cleaved in two by the strike.

Then, when it was about to hit the wall, Gabriel's blade, Halo, stopped in mid air while still spinning. Then Halo went flying back at Egyn's still reforming body and struck her, again and again. By the end of the barrage of attacks, Egyn was nothing more then a puddle of water. Halo then returned to Gabriel and stopped spinning. Right when Gabriel thought he had won, the water from the puddle extended into the air and slowly reformed into Egyn's standard body. She then smirked at the angel. "Hate to say I told you so."

"Immortal jerk." He said to her just as she swiped her blades at him again. Gabriel didn't have enough time to separate the blades again so he managed to block one blade, but the other slashed him across the forehead, causing some blood to gush out and slicing off the hair that covered his second eye.

"My hair!" He screamed as he backed up from her, covering his eye and the spot on his forehead where he was slashed. Gabriel glared at Egyn as she smiled evilly with his blood splattered on her face. He growled slightly. "This is an artificial body! My hair doesn't grow back ya know!" He screamed.

Egyn just giggled and stuck her tongue out, then began to lick the blood off her face. "Mmmmm." She moaned. "I've always heard that angel blood is a delicacy. The rumors are most definitely true." Then her smile only widened. "Honestly Gabriel, you worried about me fighting against you alone, yet here we stand. Looks like you're the one who needs help. After all, you're just God's little errand boy."

Gabriel glared fiercely at he after that comment, wanting nothing more in that moment than to cleave her head from her shoulders. But, her comment on 'being alone' stopped him. Then, he closed his eyes and withdrew his hand from the small cut on his forehead and began to laugh.

Egyn looked back in surprise as he laughed. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's so funny?"

He stopped for a moment to answer. "You see Egyn, Uriel and I have been posing as humans in True Cross Academy. For that reason, we couldn't use our angelic abilities in front of humans or we'd be discovered." Then, a bright, white aura surrounded Gabriel and the room started to shake.

Egyn looked around for a minute at the shaking room. When she looked back, the cut on Gabriel's forehead was closing up, and the blood was disappearing. She started to back up in panic as she sensed the enormous amount of power resonating off of Gabriel.

 **(Now for another soundtrack effect, I suggest "Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 41. Scarlet Warrioress" again on Youtube)**

"I almost forgot before that we're alone, with no human witnesses." Gabriel said as he finally opened his eyes, revealing that the eye he'd been keeping hidden was standing out in stark contrast to his sapphire blue eye, for this one was a deep and scarlet red. "Meaning I can use those powers to rip your heart out."

Egyn just ignored his comment and pulled her swords back so that they were pointing to either side of her. Then her swords became enveloped in black water. She then swung her swords forward and the coats of water came off of them in the form of slashes.

Gabriel suddenly vanished out of the path of the slashes, and reappeared in front of Egyn with incredible speed. His own sword the became enveloped in clear water but because of her immunity, Egyn saw no reason to get out of the way. That proved to be a mistake when his blade slashed her across the chest, because even though her water body was she felt like she was being burned from the inside out.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she quickly backed away. Egyn looked down at herself and saw steam coming from the wound.

"Just like I thought." Gabriel boasted. "King of Water or not, you still burn on contact with Holy Water." He said as he raised up his water-coated sword to emphasize his point.

"Holy Water?" Egyn repeated. "How?

Gabriel smirked. "Because while you may be the _Demon_ King of Water, I'm the _angel_ with dominion over the sea and the stars." He said before raising Halo again to finish her off.

 **(End of song)**

Before the blade could touch her, Egyn's body suddenly melted into water again and quickly slipped through the cracks in the floor, escaping before Gabriel could react.

Gabriel looked down in disappointment as she left and let the Holy Water coating his sword to drip to ground before re-sheathing Halo. "Coward."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Uriel ran into the alley while chasing after Astaroth. When she got there, he was standing still, waiting for her. Uriel grinned when she saw him. "You know demon, I took you for a lot of things, but not suicidally reckless."

Astaroth just shook his head. "I'm not. Because unlike you, I had the sense of mind to call for help." He said earning a confused look from Uriel.

Suddenly, Uriel was accosted from behind and knocked to the ground while something pinned her back with four limbs. Uriel looked up to find a canine naberius standing atop her, about to sink its' teeth in.

"Gross!" Uriel yelled as a shield of gold light appeared on her back and pushed away the naberius. Then she lashed her whip out at it and the whip lashed around it's neck with the spikes on it digging into the skin. When Uriel pulled the whip back, it tore out the demon's throat. When Uriel turned around, Astaroth was already about to slash at her. Uriel blocked it with the edge of the hilt of her whip. But under the pressure of Astaroth's blade, the hilt cracked and was sliced in two. Uriel managed to back out of the way before the same could be done to her. With her whip no longer an option, Uriel took out her bow.

"Don't let me down now, Sacred Bow Star Shooter." She said as she drew back a hand and caused an arrow of light to materialize in it. Astaroth began to run the minute she loosed the arrow. He used his momentum to run up a wall and then kicked against it to get airborne, but his eyes widened in shock as the light arrow curved it's trajectory and was heading his way once more.

Uriel was smiling at the outcome. Astaroth wouldn't be able to dodge in mid air, and an arrow fired from the Star Shooter always found it's target. These facts only made the end result more surprising. Out of nowhere, coaltars swarmed together and formed a sphere around Astaroth. When the arrow finally hit, the coaltars were all vaporized by the light, but Astaroth was left without a scratch. _"He sacrificed his own demons?"_

Astaroth then landed to the ground and punched it with his bare fist. Were he had impacted the ground, mushrooms and mold grew and kept growing in the direction of Uriel. However, she threw her arms in front of her chest in an 'x' formation. After she did, the pavement broke away from the rest of the ground and curved upwards like a ramp. The mushrooms grew along the slope of it, but as it was now separated from the rest of the ground, they could not advance any further. Astaroth raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" He called out. "Father always said that you Archangels were some big shots, but now it turns out all you can do is play with the pavement."

Uriel the floated above the now ramp-like ground. She had one of her golden shields under her feet, carrying her. "You wish it was that simple. Gabriel may have the sea and stars, but I'm Uriel, the Archangel who rules over the land and the sun." Then she raised a hand towards the King of Rot and the ground began to shake. Suddenly, a pair of jagged, spike shaped rocks shot out of the ground and nearly skewed Astaroth, but he leapt back just in time. Then he raised a hand towards Uriel and another swarm of coaltars appeared and rushed into her.

Uriel fell to the ground and looked up in time to see the swarm about to come down on her. She quickly raised her hands and caused a dome-like shield to appear. It blocked the coaltars, but Uriel couldn't stay pinned to the ground like that. She looked back to the King of Rot and saw the smirk on his face. "Okay jackass, no more holding back." Then a light emitted from inside the dome that forced Astaroth to look away while the coaltars flew away as the light burned them. When the light dimmed enough to look back, Uriel was on her feet, and her bow had changed. It no longer had its' sharp edges. Instead, the limbs had flat sections facing Uriel and the opposite direction. It was also a pure white and had a visible string to lace arrows on where as the other bow's string would only appear when she was firing.

"Oh. Very scary." The demon mocked. On the outside, the bow wasn't nearly as impressive as before. Without the shape edges, Uriel would no longer be able to use it as a blade.

Uriel just smirked. Then she pulled back on the string and caused an arrow of light to appear again, but this one was much larger than the others.

Astaroth backed up a bit upon seeing the arrow's massive size, to which Uriel smirked.

"Don't worry, this one's not for you." Then Uriel suddenly aimed the bow upwards and fired. The arrow had a stream of sparkles following it as it flew through the air.

Astaroth was deeply confused by her action. "What the Hell was that?!" He demanded.

Uriel chuckled slightly before looking at him again. "Didn't you hear me before? I'm the angel of the land and the _sun._ "

Then the arrow suddenly blew up into a large globe of light, just like a firework. The coaltars still around and the mushrooms Astaroth grew all vaporized upon it's appearance. Even the King of Rot himself fell to his knees with steam coming off of him underneath the bright light, like a vampire.

"I'd heard that the King of Rot and his demons don't fare well under the light of the sun. Unfortunately for you, when you fight me, it's like fighting the sun itself." Uriel bragged as Astaroth did his best to crawl away.

Astaroth turned back long enough to glare daggers at her. "Damn you, angel bitch." Then he caused coaltars to swarm around him once again, even as they were burning in the light. It caused Uriel to loss sight of him. When the last of the coaltars that had enveloped his form died, Astaroth had disappeared.

Uriel sighed upon missing her chance to rid the world of a Demon King. She then simply snapped her fingers and caused the light above her to fade and vanish. "Michael won't like this." She said to herself.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The battle with Lucifer was going nowhere fast. Even though they had the Paladin, an Arc Knight, and two qualified exorcists there, he was still the strongest of the Eight Demon Kings.

"Angel Slash!" Angel shouted as he slashed his sword an caused a wave of light to head towards Lucifer.

"Kirigakure Sword Technique! Snake Fang!" Shura screamed as she made her own slashes through the air.

Lucifer used his large sword to bat all the slashes away effortlessly. Then Yukio tried to shoot at him, but Lucifer batted all the bullets away with his bare hands. "You're going to have to do better than a few bullets to beat me." He advised.

Yukio smirked. "Those weren't meant for you."

Lucifer didn't understand until he looked at the holes in the wall and floor that the bullets had been embedded in and saw water flowing from them. Slowly, the water took a more defined shape until five of Yukio's Naiads appeared in the room. Before Lucifer could react, the Naiads made water form around his legs and less than a moment later, his entire body was encased in a sphere of water, completely immobile.

"Nice work Okumura." Lewin noted as blue lightning coated his blade. He then raised it up towards sky and quickly swiped it downwards. A bolt of lightning then came down from the sky and followed the blades movement, striking Lucifer in the dome of water.

When all was said and done, the attack also caused the Naiads to disappear, and Lucifer was on the ground, badly electrocuted. He slowly got to his knees. "This isn't over." He muttered.

Lightning shook his head. "I think it is." He said, motioning to the ground with his blade. Lucifer's eyes followed the tip of the blade and landed on some markings that had been burned into the ground by the lightning attack. Lucifer looked around him and saw that the marks completely encircled him. He also recognized them upon seeing the full image and began to panic. It was a giant summoning circle. He immediately turned back and saw Lightning slicing his own hand on his blade, drawing blood, and then flicking it onto the circle to activate it.

"Descend from the skies and come to my aid. Impundulu." Lightning chanted, causing the circle to light up. Then from the edges of the circle, blue lightning emerged in a dozen places and took the shape of cranes with especially large beaks and wings. Each of them then shot bolts of lightning out of their mouths, aiming at Lucifer.

The aforementioned demon responded by sprouting his wings and flying straight through the ceiling as fast as he could.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Rin managed to land on his feet after Iblis had knocked him through the ceiling. Rin was now standing on the roof of the adjoining warehouse, with the red winged demon following after him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rin asked sharply.

Iblis gave him a dumbfounded expression. "What kind of exorcist are you? I'm Iblis. The King of Fire. Plus, your older brother."

Rin eyes widened in shock. He'd of course learned about Iblis in the cram school. Most of the lessons depicted him as blood thirsty and overall insane. Before Rin could dwell anymore on the thought, Iblis quickly flew towards him and punched him in the gut. Hard.

Rin immediately fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

Iblis, however, was looking up at some storm clouds that had formed out of nowhere. This was because while they were having their fight, Lightning was charging up an attack against Lucifer. That gave Iblis a wicked idea. He picked Rin up by the throat, and when the lightning struck, he threw Rin directly into the bolt. Rin was caught along side it and badly electrocuted before falling to the ground like a rag doll.

Iblis walked back over to him with disappointment clear on his face. "I don't get it. Father has all of us pure bloods to pick from but he chooses some filthy half-breed human to become prince." Iblis said, with anger picking up in his voice. "Even more than that, how come you get the blue flames?! I'm the damn King of Fire! If anyone deserves those flames, it's me!" Then Iblis knelt down and picked Rin up by his hair, earning a few pained growls from his younger brother. Then an evil smirk crossed Iblis's face. "Father would get mad at me if I killed you." He said, taking out his sword again. "But let's see if I can get away with breaking off a few pieces." Then Iblis placed his blade to Rin's shoulder and raised it up.

Just as the King of Fire raised his blade to dismember Rin, Rin managed to block it with Kurikara at an amazing speed. Iblis never even saw him draw the sword. Then the blue flames ran widely off of Rin's body and expanded into the air like a geyser, forcing Iblis to back away. Then Rin glared daggers at him as he rose to his feet.

"Let's get something straight. I'm not your prince, your brother, and I'm sure as Hell not gonna be your punching bag." Rin growled out. "I'm the one who's going to kill Satan!" He announced.

Iblis's eyes widened before narrowing and using his wings to get back over to Rin. He then glared right back and pressed his forehead against Rin's, with his blood red flames clashing against Rin's bright blue flames as the two demons starred each other down.

"You're going to take down Satan?" Iblis asked like it was a bad joke. "There's no way in Hell that's ever going to happen. Not when you can't even take me down."

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to kick your ass and work my way up, won't I?" Rin retorted with a smirk. Then he backed up enough to swing Kurikara at Iblis, who blocked it with his much larger sword.

Iblis then tried to push back his blade against Rin's, but he was finding it harder than expected. Rin's strength was incredible considering that he was only a half-demon. In fact, Rin's sword pushed Iblis's back.

Iblis responded by flapping his wings to get back in the air and then swiping his sword, causing fire slashes to head Rin's way.

Rin did the same with Kurikara and their flames cancelled each other out.

Iblis got annoyed and put his sword away. Then he held his hands forward and formed two fireballs in them, before putting them together and quickly forming a gigantic scythe made of fire that was over double his size. Then he swung it down at Rin.

Rin knew he couldn't block or counter something like that so he ran out of the way just in time. Once the scythe struck the roof, it dissolved into a normal fore that quickly formed a large circle around Rin. Before Rin could leave the circle, salamanders appeared and charged at him from around the edges. Rin managed to get out of the way of one of them and slash its' side, but the second one knocked right into him and used its' horn hook Rin and then flicked its' head up, causing Rin to be sent flying.

Once Rin got close, Iblis swung at him again with his sword. Rin managed to block it with Kurikara before he could be sliced in half, but was sent back down to the roof with the force of a canon ball. Iblis smiled evilly at his handy work and flew down to his younger brother. His smile widened as he watched Rin try to get up and fail.

Iblis's entertainment in watching his brother's suffering eventually faltered. "This is getting boring." He said to himself, lifting up his sword once more.

Fortunately, this was the same exact moment that Uriel had sent up the arrow with her white bow to burn Astaroth. Iblis turned to it after hearing it launch up in the air to see what it was. He was looking directly at it when it went off and formed the bright orb of light. He immediately turned away and had to cover his eyes. Because he'd received an eye full of the flash, he couldn't see a thing.

Rin saw this as his chance. He used the last of his strength to get to his feet before pointing Kurikara at Iblis. He then made his blue flames pour out of Kurikara, which hit the King of Fire dead on. Iblis was badly burned and backed up before finally falling to his knees. Then Rin charged up and slashed at him, cutting him deeply across the chest and sending Iblis flying just as Uriel's light went out.

At that moment, Lightning had summoned the Impundulu to attack Lucifer, and the King of Light flew out of the building. Once he was out, Lucifer saw Iblis in the air and flew up to catch him before he could fall. By that time, Iblis was unconscious, and the exorcists (Gabriel and Uriel included) were climbing up to the top of the roof. Lucifer audibly growled before a light emitted from him, forcing the group to look away. Once they could look back, both Demon Kings were gone.

Gabriel felt extremely frustrated by the end result. The entire purpose of this was eliminate the Demon Kings, but not even one died. They even managed to get away with the petrified Beelzebub. _"Should have killed him when I had the chance."_ Gabriel thought to himself.

"Halo!" Yukio's voice called in an angry tone.

The twins looked their way and saw everyone their glaring at them except for Rin who seemed generally confused over them being here.

"What the Hell were you doing here?! Shima told us all you were sick and yet here you are, trying to fight the Demon Kings solo?!" Yukio screamed.

Gabriel felt like an idiot for not thinking of it sooner. The True Cross must have been sent here to eliminate the Demon Kings as well. That also put him on the spot. It's not like he could say, _"Oh it's simple. We're angels who have come to kill the Demon Kings before they can set of the Apocalypse and even kill the ninth son of Satan if we get the chance."_ He would have to play this cool. One slip up and they'd lose the trust they'd gained with the class, and they were his best chance of finding out the identity of the devil's ninth child.

"We lied because we were sent here by Mephisto." Gabriel thought up quickly. Fortunately, he and Uriel had recently learned that Samael preferred to be called Mephisto Pheles in this world. "He said he sensed a lot of demonic energy coming from this location and wanted us to check it out. But, we were discovered by the Demon Kings while spying. We probably would have died if it weren't for you all showing up."

Everyone seemed satisfied with this answer, except for Shura, who remained quiet.

"Where's everyone else?" Uriel asked.

"We sent them back once we realized the Demon Kings were here." Yukio explained. "Then we called in the Paladin for some back up."

The twins' eyes widened upon hearing this and they both turned to the blond exorcist. "You're the Paladin?" They said in unison.

Angel nodded. "Yes, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said before turning to the group as a whole. "This isn't good. The Eight Demon Kings have never all been on Assiah at the same time. They must be up to something." Then Angel turned his attention solely to Lightning. "He should get back and report this to the Grigory."

"Agreed." Lightning said as he and the Paladin jumped off the roof and used an infinity key on the nearest door to leave. The rest of the group then followed their lead.

* * *

(Classroom)

Yukio was on his computer, typing out his report that he'd have to submit to the Vatican. He was extremely tied too. And jealous that Shura didn't have to do paperwork.

"Hey four-eyes!" Shura screamed as she entered the class.

 _"Speak of the devil."_ He thought to himself. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you about Gabriel and Uriel." She answered, her tone suddenly serious.

Yukio finally looked away from his computer. "What about them?"

Shura narrowed her eyes. "Do you trust them?"

Yukio got confused by her question. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shura sat down on one of the desks and crossed her legs before answering. "I find them suspicious. I mean really think about it. They show up out of the blue, take down high-level demons like they've done it a million times before, Lucifer decides to kidnap one of them instead of Rin when he was in the academy, and now they just appear at a meeting of the Demon Kings." She listed.

Yukio pondered what she was saying for a moment she made a few valid points. "But as far as the Demon Kings are concerned, they said they were assigned to it by Mephisto."

"That's another thing. I went to see Mephisto and he seemed genuinely scared when I mentioned their names."

Now Yukio thought she was stepping over the line. "They're just 16 Shura." He reminded.

"So they say. Demons can be over a thousand years old and look like a teenager if that's what they want." Shura countered.

Yukio looked at her skeptically. "You think they're demons?"

Shura slowly nodded. "You have to admit they're strange. I mean, they managed to fend off Astaroth and Egyn. They fight just as good as we do if not better and claim to be Exwires. Plus, I've noticed them taking an interest in Rin."

Yukio felt like he had been smacked in the face with that revelation. Now that Shura mentioned it, he had noticed the twins being overly-friendly with Rin. Always making excuses to talk to him and question him on his fangs, pointed ears, and why he always kept his sword sheathed. Maybe they were demons going after Rin. Or worse...

They could be the third party that so effortlessly killed the snake demon, and would try to do the same to Rin.

* * *

 **LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

 **Word Count: 9416 words**

 **I told you I'd make chapters longer didn't I.**

 **EtherealTulip: I kinda had to say it ;P**

 **DearlyFictitious: I'll take that as a compliment.**

 **Don't forget to Review and tell me what you thought of the soundtrack. Later!**


	10. Day Off

(In the middle of the ocean)

There was an old fashioned, wooden pirate ship in the middle of the open ocean, with black and torn sails and a crew of what appeared to be demons. After a few days out in their voyage, a smaller boat of demons pulled up next to the larger ship and the demons on the smaller of the two came aboard the larger. One of these demons had a satchel in his hands. That same demon then ran inside the ship and into a room with a figure sitting at a large table, but their chair was turned the other way, hiding their face.

"Your majesty." The demon said before bowing down. "We found it."

The figure spun their seat around to face the demon, upon which the figure was revealed to be Egyn. "Let me see it."

The demon then got up from his bow and slowly walked over to set the bag down on the table in front of her. Once he did, Egyn picked it up and looked inside. An evil smile spread across her face upon looking at the contents. The smile on her face disappeared when the ship rocked back and forth violently like something had just crashed into it.

"The Hell was that?!" She screamed, running out on deck. Egyn was immediately greeted by the sight of a demon on the deck being skewered through the chest with a spear composed entirely of red light, before said demon crumbled into ash.

Egyn looked in the direction the spear was thrown only to see a woman above the ship. She wore black armor that covered her shoulders, chest, and legs, but left her arms and back exposed. The armor also had spikes along the shoulder pads and lastly, the reason the armor opened up in the back was to make room for a pair of large, black feathered wings that began along her shoulder blades. The woman herself also had scarlet red eyes and long black hair.

Egyn scowled the minute she realized what this woman was. "Leave now you crow! You have no business here!"

The winged woman looked back to the demon, retaining a glare. "I disagree, filth." She said, eyes quickly fixing on the satchel the King of Water carried. "Give me that satchel!" She screamed before flying down to Egyn and clashing the shaft of her spear against Egyn's dual blades. The woman then withdrew one of her hands from the spear and formed a dagger of red light in her free hand. She then slashed at Egyn with it, but instead of targeting the demon herself, the stranger slashed and tore the strap of the satchel that hung around Egyn's torso. She then grabbed it and backed away from the Demon King, flying away from the ship as fast as her wings would carry her.

Egyn looked in the direction the woman flew off in and noticed that her black feathers were floating along the water, marking a clear trail.

"Go after her!" She commanded the crew of demons, who responded by steering the ship in the direction marked by black feathers floating in the water. "I want that satchel back!" The King of Water hollered.

* * *

(True Cross Academy)

Everyone had a smile on their face as they walked out of class that day. This marked the beginning of their summer vacation. Even the Cram School students would have the first week off before returning to their exorcist studies.

As for Rin, as soon as he stepped out of class, he was suddenly joined by Gabriel. "Hey Rin!" Gabriel greeted excitedly.

"Hey." He replied. Before Rin could ask why he looked so chipper, Gabriel had hooked his arm around Rin's own and began pulling him in the direction he had been walking. "Come with me. I have a surprise for you." It clearly wasn't a question. Especially considering he was dragging Rin along with inhuman speed.

Finally, they had reached their destination at Shiemi's garden. Once they got there, Rin noticed that all the other Cram School students, even Yukio, were already assembled there.

Rin turned to Gabriel, overloading with questions. "What's going on?" He began with.

"I'm glad you asked." Gabriel said before turning to the rest of the class. "So, you all know how Uriel and I have a lot of money right?"

Everyone nodded. _"Well yeah. The penthouse, your cross with the diamond in it, and your sisters' gold bracelet were all big giveaways."_ Rin thought to himself.

"Well, we decided to put some of it to good use by renting a beach house for the first week of summer. And you're all invited." Gabriel stated.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. "Seriously?!" Rin yelled.

"Yep." Gabriel clarified. To be honest, this wasn't even part of some secret agenda the angel twins had cooked up. They just wanted some fun in the sun. You could imagine that being an Archangel was a full time job, so the twins relished any opportunity to get away from their responsibilities. Gabriel then turned to Yukio. "You're welcome to come too, on the sole condition that you act like a normal teenager instead of a teacher."

Yukio pondered the idea. He couldn't care less about summer vacation. But this could be a good opportunity to find out about the twins. He was very eager to gather information on them ever since his conversation with Shura. She wouldn't be able to attend because she got called away by the Vatican on some assignment. Still, he had to keep a close eye on them, especially around Rin. "I'll go." He answered quickly.

"Terrific." Gabriel said before turning back to everyone else. "There's a limo that will be outside the penthouse in about two hours. Be packed and ready to leave by then."

* * *

(Later)

(At the Beach)

Everyone was in the water, having a good time. Mostly everyone anyway. Yukio was sitting cross-legged on his beach towel, which covered the sand. He currently had his eyes glued to a book in his hands.

Rin was also sitting beside him for a moment, trying to get comfortable in his bathing suit and swim shirt. He had to keep one on with Gabriel and Uriel around so he could hide his tail underneath it. But it felt a bit too tight.

Shima was also waiting on the sand at the moment, checking out Izumo in her two piece.

Rin eventually picked up on this and smacked Shima on the back of his head. Shima then turned back to him. "What was that for?!" He yelled, rubbing the spot where Rin had hit him.

"For perving out." Rin stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, I thought you were dating Uriel."

Shima immediately blushed and looked away. "Well, the thing is..."

"She broke up with you huh?" Yukio interjected.

Shima's eyes widened at Yukio before he turned and glared at Rin. "You told him about Uriel and I?"

"Well yeah." Rin answered ignorantly. "For future reference, when you tell me to keep a secret, I at least have to tell Yukio."

Shima's glare just hardened. "Traitor."

Rin put his hands up in defense. "If it makes you feel any better, he doesn't care."

"It's true. I don't." Yukio added. "I mean, it's not like you're the only student in high school having sex."

Shima then turned away again. "Well we don't anymore." He said awkwardly.

Rin smirked. "She really called it quits huh?"

"Not exactly." The pink haired teen responded. "I asked her out on a date a few days ago and she sort of said it was a one time thing."

"Would you please stop talking about my sister's sex life?" Gabriel pleaded as he walked up beside them. They all turned and were shocked by what they saw. Gabriel had on a pair of white bathing shorts, leaving his upper torso bare. That let them see a white, eight point star tattoo on Gabriel's shoulder, which was surrounded by eight smaller stars at each point. It would have been hard to make out on his pale skin if not for the star's blue outline. Gabriel also had large, tribal style, wing tattoos on his back, which had the same color and blue outline as the star. His hair was also undone from it's usual braid. They hadn't realized how long Gabriel's hair was until then. It flowed over his shoulders and down his back, coming to an end a bit after the small of his back. Gabriel then pushed the hair away from the left side of his face. Before, when Egyn had cut it, he pushed some more hair over his left eye, but was now exposing it. Gabriel then looked back to the boys to see them staring at him. "What is it?" He asked.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Rin asked bluntly.

Gabriel didn't understand his meaning until he remembered this was the first time the humans before him had seen his other eye, which was bright red while the other was a cold blue. He had to imagine that looked a bit odd to humans.

"I was born with it." Gabriel said quickly, pointing to the scarlet eye. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Personally, I always thought it was kinda weird looking." Uriel said jokingly as she walked over to the boys. She had on a red two piece.

Gabriel sweatdropped upon hearing her comment. "Damn it Uriel! Why do you always have to say that?!" He asked, embarrassed.

"Cause you make it too easy to mock you." She said before walking past the group.

That's when the Okumura twins noticed she also had a few tattoos marking her body as well. She had a golden sun tattoo the same spot on her shoulder as Gabriel had his star tattoo. She also had a pair of golden wing tattoos, but they were a slightly different style then Gabriel's.

Then Gabriel began to walk down to the water as well before turning back to them. "You coming or what?" He asked.

Rin and Shima nodded and got up from where they were sitting, while Yukio stayed planted in the towel and continued to read his book.

* * *

(Later)

The boys of the class were all huddled around a small fire on the beach while the girls had gone out shopping. Earlier, Gabriel had suggested they play truth or dare to pass the time right now it was Rin's turn.

"Gabriel, truth or dare?" Rin asked.

"Truth."

"Who's older, you or Uriel?" Rin asked.

"Actually, I don't know." Gabriel responded. It was a lie. The truth is, they were created at the exact same moment, hence making them the only twin angels. Still, that answer wouldn't translate well to human terms.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "How could you not know?"

"Well, our family won't tell us because they're worried the older one would use the 'well I was born first' thing." Gabriel explained. It was the first excuse that came to mind.

Yukio chuckled. "I wish our dad chose not to tell us. Then I wouldn't have to deal with Rin hanging the 'older brother' card over my head."

Gabriel looked back and forth between the twins in with wide eyes. "Wait. You're not the older one?" He asked Yukio.

Rin growled at the question. "Why does everyone think he's older?!"

Gabriel looked at him with an 'are you serious' type of expression. "Do you really have to ask?"

Rin glared at him and was about to retort when Yukio interrupted. "Let's just keep going. Gabriel, it's your turn."

"Rin, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." Rin responded before taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Are you and Shiemi dating?"

Rin immediately choked on his water and started coughing violently at the question.

"I'll take that as a no." Gabriel said upon seeing Rin's reaction.

"Why did you ask?!" Rin screamed after his throat was cleared.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "Uriel and I had bet over it."

"He does have a huge crush on her though." Shima teased.

"Don't be so high and mighty. If it weren't for me being kidnapped by the King of Light, you never would have hooked up with Uriel." Gabriel said.

Bon and Koneko both looked to Shima with wide eyes. "You slept with Uriel?!" The asked/screamed in unison.

Shima just looked to the side nervously while Gabriel sighed. "Sorry, I thought that was common knowledge." The white haired boy said before turning to Yukio. "Mind of I go again? I have a good one."

"Sure." Yukio responded.

"Then Yukio, truth or dare?" Gabriel asked.

"Truth." Yukio answered. And what Gabriel said next surprised them all.

"Is it true that the Vatican is in bed with the spawn of Satan?" He asked nonchalantly.

Everyone looked to Gabriel, but non were more shocked than Rin and Yukio. "What do you mean?"

"Uriel and I came here only a month and a half ago, but before then we heard through the grapevine that the Japan branch caught the ninth son of Satan, but rather than killing him, they're counting on him to kill the devil himself. Any truth to that?" Gabriel asked with a grin.

Yukio shook his head. "You can't buy into rumors like that."

Gabriel just nodded and got up. "Whatever you say. I think I'll go inside now." He said before turning and walking away. "But seriously Yukio, work on your poker face. It's way to easy to tell when you're lying." Gabriel called before he went inside the beach house.

They all stared in shock at Gabriel as he walked away and went inside. After a few moments, Rin broke the silence. "What the Hell was that?"

Yukio looked back to the group. "I don't know. But I have me suspicions about him and his sister."

"How so?" Konekomaru asked.

Yukio was about to answer when they all heard splashing by the edge of the water. Everyone turned their heads and saw the same woman who had attacked Egyn's ship by the water, with the satchel still in her hands. Her wings had seemingly disappeared and she was on her hands and knees, gasping for air like she was exhausted.

"Hey!" Rin called as he got up and ran over to her. "Are you okay?!"

"Rin don't!" Yukio warned. He was suspicious of this woman do to the spiked armor she was wearing. His suspicions were confirmed when the woman looked up and a scowl crossed her face when she saw Rin.

"Stay away!" She screamed as she stood up and made her light spear appear while purple light appeared behind her back and materialized into her wings.

Rin stopped the moment he saw the wings. He thought she was going to attack but instead she turned back towards the water and saw Egyn's ship approaching quickly.

"Dammit." She muttered and looked back to Rin with a glare. "Consider yourself lucky kid." Then she began flapping her wings and took off, flying just above where the water touched the sand.

Egyn's ship then turned in that same direction.

"Inside now! Before they see us!" Yukio shouted. Everyone quickly followed his instructions and ran up to the beach house without the demons on the ship seeming to notice them.

They were immediately greeted by the sight of Gabriel upon walking in. "Gabriel, we just-"

"I know, I saw through the window." Gabriel interrupted.

"What the Hell just happened?" Bon asked after catching his breath.

Yukio took a seat before explaining. "That ship probably belongs to the King of Water, Egyn. It seems like they were chasing after that woman with wings."

"Sense when do demons go after other demons?" Shima asked.

"She could be a rouge demon. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened." Yukio responded before digging into pocket and pulling out his phone. "I should report this to the Vatican."

"Report what?" Uriel's voice asked. She, Shiemi, and Izumo were just coming inside and were confused by the panicked expressions on everyone's faces.

"Uriel, I need to talk to you outside." Gabriel said, not waiting for a response before pulling her out the door she had just come in from.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Uriel asked once they were outside and Gabriel had closed the door.

"We just saw the King of Water's ship chasing after a woman with black wings and blood red eyes." Gabriel explained. "Sound familiar?"

Uriel's eyes widened and lit up with worry before she sighed. "A dark angel." She replied.

"Exactly." Gabriel responded with the worried look not faltering. Despite how similar the two sounded, fallen angels and dark angels were not the same thing. That said, the mistake was understandable. Both were once angels that had followed God but were cast out of Heaven for following their own selfish desires. However, fallen angels were banished to Gehenna where Satan proceeded to transform them into demons. Dark angels however, were not beyond redemption. Most of them spent years in Assiah killing demons as an attempt to appease God and gain back their status as angels, but it rarely worked. Most ended up being killed before they could kill enough demons to please God.

"What did she do to make Egyn chase her all the way out here?" Uriel asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "No clue." He said before sighing a bit. "I guess it was too much to ask for a weekend away from demons."

Uriel nodded in agreement. "Come on. We should go back inside." She said before opening the door.

Upon walking in, the angels noticed the absence of a certain pair of twins.

"Where are Rin and Yukio?"

"After Yukio called the Vatican, they told him to capture the demon with black wings so she could give them information on why all the Demon Kings are in Assiah. He told us to stay here, but of course Rin went after him." Konekomaru explained.

Gabriel and Uriel looked at each other in worry. Dark angels didn't normally go after humans, but if one were to get in their way they wouldn't lose any sleep over killing them in cold blood. "Which way did they go?" The twins asked in unison.

* * *

(With Rin and Yukio)

After running along the beach for what seemed like hours, the brothers found Egyn's ship anchored down very close to the shore with the bodies of several demons floating in the water around it. They thought that meant the demon they were looking for had already gotten away, until they heard the sound of clashing metal further up the beach. Rin and Yukio both saw Egyn battling the dark angel, who still had the satchel slung over her shoulder.

The dark angel managed to push Egyn back and cause her to stumble, which she then used as an opportunity to drive her spear through the King of Water's chest. Her eyes lit up with surprise when the spot her spear had stabbed turned to water.

Egyn just smirked and quickly stabbed one of her swords into the dark angels chest.

Said angel then dropped to her knees and coughed up blood violently. This also caused her spear to disappear.

Egyn smirked and raised a sword to slice the black winged angel in half. But before she could, Yukio shot her in head three times in a row. Being a Demon King, this only disoriented her. But in that time the dark angel flew back a bit and used the same red light she used to form her spear to cauterize her wound.

Once Egyn the bullet holes in Egyn's head closed up, she glared fiercely at Yukio. "Damn exorcist! This has nothing to do with you!" Then she jumped incredibly high with her demonic abilities and attempted to land sword first on Yukio.

Before she could though, Rin unsheathed Kurikara and blocked her swords just as blue flames coated his body.

"The blue flames." The dark angel said, completely awestruck.

Egyn, although initially surprised to see the flames, smirked as she backed away. "Ah, I see. You possess the blue flames which makes you two my infamous younger brothers." Egyn said as her smile widened. "A pleasure. I am Egyn, King of Water."

Rin was about to run up and attack her when he heard evil laughter from the sidelines. The dark angel nearly fell to her knees giggling.

"The ninth son of Satan is just a child. Imagine that. Word upstairs is that you're a demon to watch out for. I bet my bosses would be happy to see your head hanging off the tip of my spear." She said happily before materializing her spear again.

"Bosses?" Yukio repeated. _"Does she mean the Demon Kings?"_

Before Rin could make another move, the dark angel flew towards him with incredible speed. His sword clashed against her spear and he was sent tumbling across the sand.

She then ran up to him as Yukio shot her a few times in the back. Each and every bullet just bounced off of her like her skin was made of steel.

On the sand a few feet ahead of the dark angel, Rin glared at her and stuck Kurikara into the sand. "Satan Bomb!"

Then blue flames shot up from the sand the dark angel was running on. She flew up the minute she noticed but still got badly burned around the lower half of her body.

Rin smirked, thinking that he now had a good chance of winning. But it was not to be. The next thing Rin knew he had a searing pain tearing through his gut. He looked down and saw Egyn's sword jutting threw his body.

"Rin!" Yukio called out in horror as the King of Water positioned herself next to Rin with her sword still implanted in him.

"Dear brother, you still have so much to learn. So here's a lesson to start with. Don't _ever_ take your eyes off the enemy." Egyn whispered in his ear before pulling her blade out of him and letting him fall down into the sand.

"Welcome to the family." Egyn said before turning to the dark angel. "Keep the satchel if you want. This day is a victory either way." Then she sprouted midnight blue bat-like wings and flew off.

"Come back here demon bitch!" The dark haired woman screamed as she flew after her.

This left Rin lying on the bare sand until Yukio turned him on his back. His younger brother shouted his name a few times but Rin could barely hear him. He could barely see him either as white dots began to fill his field of vision. The last thing Rin felt was blood begin to fill his lungs before everything went black.

* * *

The dark angel did her best to keep pace with the King of Water, but the demon was far too fast for her. Eventually she couldn't even see Egyn anymore and was forced to the ground so she could catch her breath.

"What do you think you're doing here Ramiel?" A voice said behind her. The dark angel, Ramiel, turned around and was greeted by the sight of Gabriel and Uriel standing behind her. Ramiel growled audibly upon seeing them.

"Look kids, I've had my fill of demons and humans today. So which ever one you two are, but out."

Gabriel scoffed. "Good thing we aren't either." Then he turned around to show off his wing tattoos.

Ramiel's eyes widened upon seeing them and she quickly got down on a single knee and bowed. "I'm so sorry Archangels. I had no idea-"

"It's fine." Uriel interrupted. "We just wanted to make sure that you didn't kill any humans. And for future reference, try to avoid picking a fight with Demon Kings and you'll live longer."

Ramiel looked up and shook her head. "No, that's not it. I was stealing this from her." She said, taking the satchel off her shoulder and making a jester for Gabriel to take it.

The white haired angel hesitantly did and fiddled around inside of it until he finally felt something and took a hold of it then pulled it out. The twins both gasped in shock.

This was another seal. It was identical to the others in shape, size, and color but it's symbol was a pair of balancing scales. Underneath the symbol where the first two seals had their Roman Numerals this one had an 'III'. The Roman Numeral for 3.

"The third seal." Uriel said after getting over the surprise. "Egyn had this? Where did she find it?"

"I don't know." Ramiel stated. "It was brought to her by a few water demons before I stole it."

"Well done Ramiel." Gabriel said with a smile. "You've secured you place in Heaven with this."

Gabriel then snapped his fingers and Ramiel's figure became enveloped with a bright white light. When it dimmed, Ramiel had completely changed. Her hair was now a light brown and she was now wearing a white dress in place of the armor she just had on. Her wings had also lost their blackness. They were now bright with a red hue.

"Oh thank you Archangel." She said with glee as she began flapping her wings. "Does this mean I can head back now?"

"Not yet." Gabriel said. "I need you to contact all the remaining dark angels and tell them that any of them that are able to keep the seals away from the demons will be welcomed back to Heaven."

Uriel looked back to Gabriel with an unsure expression. "Are you sure about that?"

"This is the Apocalypse we're talking about. All hands on deck." Gabriel reminded.

"Of course I'll do that my prince. But there's something I must tell you." Ramiel said, grabbing the twins' attention. "You've been looking for the ninth son of Satan, and I know who he is."

Both angels gasped a bit. "Who is it?" Gabriel asked quickly.

"It was a boy who Egyn stabbed. He had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. He also had pointed ears and sharp canines." Ramiel said, only to be confused by the mobid expression Gabriel took once she finished her description.

"Rin Okumura." Gabriel growled out. "I knew it."

* * *

 **Chapter 10 is up!**

 **Flaming Eyeball and Gwntan12: Thanks for the reviews and I do appreciate the constructive criticism. I apologize that you didn't like the chapter but don't worry. I plan on having future chapters in which the Archangels lose and chapters like this where the Demon Kings score a win.**

 **Don't forget to review, follow, and fav!**


	11. The Bell Tolls For Thee

_Rin felt odd from the moment he opened his eyes. The first thing the first thing he noticed that was off was a lack of pain. The last time he was up he felt Egyn's sword tearing through his chest. It was pretty much the worst pain he had been in his entire life. Yet here he was, completely and utterly fine._

 _The next odd thing he noticed was where he was. It was hard to tell at first because the lights weren't on. Still, he could at least tell by the dim lights coming in through the blinds of the window that it wasn't the boys dormitory. He wasn't laying on a hospital cot either so it wasn't the infirmary._

 _After a moment or two, Rin's eyes adjusted to the dark and he started to make out where he was. He jolted in amazement, as he quickly recognized it as his bedroom. Not the one he had at True Cross Academy. This was the room he shared with Yukio at the monastery they were raised in._

 _"How did I get here?" He asked himself out loud. Quickly thinking that he was brought here to treat his injuries, Rin lifted his shirt and found no trace of the wound on his chest. Not even a scar._

 _"Rin, are you coming or what?" Yukio's voice called. Rin turned to the doorway and saw his brother giving him a friendly smile._

 _"Coming to what?" Rin asked, still unclear on what was going on._

 _Yukio sighed before walking over, grabbing a hold of Rin's wrist, and pulling him out of bed. "To dinner silly."_

 _Once Rin entered the kitchen, he nearly gasped in shock. On he sides of the table were the priests that helped raise him and Yukio. But the most shocking sight in the room was a white haired man with glasses and a warm smile at the end of the table. It was Fujimoto._

 _"Bu-But." Rin stuttered out, awestruck at seeing his father in front of him. "You're dead."_

 _Shiro eyes widened at that statement before he unexpectedly burst into laughter. "I'm dead. Sheesh, why doesn't anyone tell me anything?"_

 _Everyone in the room joined in the laughter at the joke, even Yukio._

 _Rin looked around the room for an explanation and saw sukiyaki on everyone's plates. His eyes widened at how familiar the scene before him was and looked to the calendar they kept on the refrigerator. The date September 10th was the last one circled on it. Rin smiled when he realized exactly what was going on. He must be dreaming._

 _The reason this looked so familiar is because it already happened to him once. This meal was the last one they had as a family to celebrate Yukio getting into True Cross Academy on a scholarship. The last one before Shiro..._

 _"Let's eat!" Rin cheered as he sat down. He thanked whatever force chose to let him have this dream. He would get to share another conversation with his father, even if it wasn't really happening. Rin quickly got a hold of his fork and stabbed a piece of food with it before trying to shove it in his mouth._

 _"Not yet Rin!" Yukio warned as he grabbed a hold of the hand Rin was about to use to feed himself. "We have to say grace."_

 _Rin sighed in defeat as he dropped the fork back on the table. Still, he internally smiled. The exact same thing had happened when they had this meal in real life._

 _The whole dinner went off exactly as Rin remembered it. The same stories were told, the same jokes were laughed over, and the same conversations were had. Even the food tasted the same. Talk about your dreams come true._

 _"Well, I think that finishes the main course. Rin, would you get he desert? It's in the other room." Shiro requested._

 _Rin quickly nodded and got out of his chair to get the cake from the other room. But when he got there, the desert wasn't where it had been the first time. That got Rin rather worried._

 _He walked back into the kitchen and found everyone gone from it. Not even the plates were still there._

 _"I definitely don't remember this happening." Rin mumbled before he went around looking for everyone. He eventually found himself in the church itself walking down the nave, still not seeing anyone._

 _"Yukio! Dad!" He called. "Anyone." Rin then mumbled._

 _Rin could feel his heart stop when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a woman he didn't recognize._

 _This woman seemed to be fairly young but was paler than death and had thin cheeks. She also had black hair tied up behind her head in a halo braid that was covered by a black fishnet veil that extended down her face and ended a bit past her eyes. She also wore a black dress, gloves and boots. She was dressed exactly like someone attending a funeral. Last but not least, she held a small, golden pocket watch by the chain. The watch itself was ticking quietly, but it was deafening over the silence in the room._

 _"Rin Okumura." She began in a soft voice before throwing the chain in the air and grabbing the watch by it's body. Then she slowly closed the cover over it. "Your time is up."_

* * *

 ** _Black Heaven_**

* * *

(Hospital Room)

Yukio sat down next to a hospital bed with red, puffy eyes. He had been crying all night. This was one of the few occasions that he allowed his emotionless mask to slip and remind the world that he was human.

For the figure before him in the hospital bed, was Rin with a feeding tube in his mouth and multiple IVs in his arms. He had been in critical condition ever since Egyn stabbed him through the chest. And he showed no sign of getting better. Still, the soft beeping of the heart monitor next to him assured Yukio that there was still a way to get his brother back.

"Yukio." Came Shura's voice. Yukio turned to see her in the doorway with a morbid expression. "I came right down when I heard the news. What happened?" She asked as she took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"The King of Water. She stabbed Rin through the chest then got away." Yukio explained as he looked back to Rin's dormant form.

"Yukio, I am so sorry." Shura said as she looked to Rin as well. Sometimes it was easy to forget that these two were only were only sixteen. Yukio had been forced to grow up quick while he was studying to be an exorcist. And Rin, who had spent his entire life as a ordinary human boy, was suddenly thrust into a world of demons and exorcists. That alone would have sent most boys their age would have gone insane after everything they've been put through. But the brothers stayed strong throughout all of it. But now, with Rin dying slowly but surely, it was no surprise that Yukio was reaching his breaking point.

"You shouldn't be sorry." Yukio said as he stood up. "Because I'm going to bring him back."

Shura looked up with wide eyes at Yukio before walking around the bed and putting her hands on his shoulders then forcing him to look her in the eye. "What are you planning?" She asked with concern.

Yukio raised his hands up and cupped her hands in his. "Everyone knows that when you make a contract with a demon, they're able to do anything imaginable. That includes keeping death away from loved ones."

Shura looked at the boy before her like he had gone crazy. "Are you out of your mind. You're going to summon a damn demon, hope he's willing to keep Rin alive, and then what? You're really going to offer up your own soul?"

Yukio shook his head. "No. I'm going to bargain with that crest."

Shura sighed. "Okay now you really have lost your mind. That crest is gone Yukio. It literally went up in a puff of smoke."

"Maybe, maybe not. I find it really convenient that the day I showed that seal to Gabriel is the day it disappeared into mist."

Shura raised an eyebrow. "You think the kid stole it then somehow left a dissolving fake in its' place?"

"I don't know but now's a good chance to find out." Yukio said as he got his jacket from the chair he was just sitting on. "I'm going to their place, finding that crest, and I'll trade it for Rin's life."

"Yukio, you don't even know for sure that the Halos have it and even if they do and the demon you summon is willing to trade for it then what? You don't even know what that crest is or why the demons seem to want it so damn bad." She reminded him. "What if it's some kind of weapon that lets them kill us all."

"I'm willing to take that chance." Yukio said as he attempted to leave the room, only to be stopped by Shura grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"Maybe you are, but I'm not." Shura said as her grip tightened.

Yukio turned back to her with a glare, but it wasn't very scary with his puffy eyes.

Shura looked at him pleadingly. "Yukio, I understand that-"

"No you don't!" He interrupted with tears threatening to drip from his eyes again. "My dad is dead! Rin is the only family I have left! So get on board or get out of the way!"

Then Yukio tore his wrist free from her grasp and continued walking out.

"Then I guess I'm on board." Shura mumbled out.

Yukio stopped in his tracks and looked back at her in surprise. "Really? You're not going to stop me?"

Shura scoffed. "As if I'd be able to." She said as she walked past him. "Come on. We have to do this quick. Rin could go at any minute."

Yukio turned back to Rin for just a moment before heading out the door with Shura.

* * *

 _Rin looked at the woman in front of him with wary. "Who the Hell are you?"_

 _The woman didn't answer. Before Rin could react, she raised a hand up and lightly touched his forehead. With that one touch, the image of Egyn stabbing him through the chest played out before his eyes again. He didn't believe that really happened until this woman replayed it for him. She then withdrew her hand and Rin was brought back to reality._

 _"No way." He said to himself before turning to face the woman in black. "Am...Am I dead?"_

 _"Dying." She corrected. "That demon stabbed you through the heart and the sword also nicked you lung. You lungs immediately filled to the brim with blood and you went into a coma. The doctors have done everything they could but the fact is that you're body is only breathing right now with the power of a machine. You're dying Rin. Slowly but surely you will die."_

 _Rin was awestruck just by hearing that and his mind raced to explain how that was even possible. This woman said he was dead yet here he stood, completely fine. "But how am I standing here then?" He asked in retort. "And who are you?!"_

 _"First, you're standing here because this place is your mind, my boy. Your consciousness has retreated here do to your physical state. And as for who I am, here's a hint. When God gave the order to slaughter the first born son of every Egyptian, I lead the charge." She explained nonchalantly._

 _Rin immediately did his best to remember that story. His mind slowly pieced together what it remembered from Shiro telling him about this as a child. **"That was the Passover."** He remembered. **"The tenth plague. And they were all killed by the Angel of..."**_ _He stopped the thought and looked to the woman in front of him with shock and horror. "No way." He managed._

 _"My name is Azrael." She said. "But you'd know me best as the Angel of Death."_

* * *

(Penthouse)

Yukio and Shura had picked the lock and were now entering the penthouse. They were surprised to see the curtains closed and the fireplace unlit. Yukio had to turn on a flashlight just to see around. His eyes eventually landed on a note on the table. He walked over and unfolded it.

 _Hey. If your reading this note it means that Uriel and I have already left. Some family stuff came up and we had to leave town but we'll be back tomorrow._

 _-Gabriel_

"They're gone." Yukio said as he handed the note to Shura. She read it too before tossing it to the side and beginning to look around. They searched the bedrooms, the dinning room, the kitchen, the art room, and even the balcony with a fine tooth comb. Nothing.

Yukio came into the main room after searching the bedroom to find Shura taking out a wine glass and heading towards the bottle on top of their cabinet. "Seriously?"

Shura turned to him before shrugging. "Hey, these kids are probably evil. I think that justifies stealing their wine." Shura explained before attempting to pick up the bottle and failing. She tried again and still nothing. It felt like the bottle was nailed down to the damn cabinet. After a few more unsuccessful attempts, she managed to bend the bottle over at an angle and needless to say, wasn't expecting what she found underneath. The wine bottle was on some type of hinge and underneath its' grove their was a red button. Without second thought, she pushed it.

Both exorcists then heard something a kin to gears turning. They looked in it's direction and saw a painting on the wall of he Archangel Gabriel at the Annunciation opening up. It too was on hinges like a door, and pressing the button seemed to have opened it.

Shura and Yukio both looked at what the painting covered. Surprisingly, it was just a closet, but what was on the first shelf shocked them both. There lay the seal in plain sight.

"Those little bastards actually stole it." Shura noted.

"I guess so. Now let's do this." Yukio said before picking up the seal. "Let's make a deal with the devil."

* * *

 _"That's not possible." Rin stated in shock. "I can't be dead."_

 _"One more time, you're not. At least, not yet." Azrael explained. "Right now you're in a state of near-death. But all you have to do if come with me and this will all be over." She said as she offered a hand._

 _Rin glared at her and slapped it away. "Forget it. I can't die not now."_

 _Azrael slowly shook her head. "Dear boy, I'm not some demon you can draw your sword on. I am death itself. I am the one thing that no one will ever escape."_

 _Rin looked at her suspiciously. "Well what was that memory of dad and Yukio? Taunting me?"_

 _Azrael shook her head again. "That is what people mean by your life flashing before your eyes when you die. I find it helps make the transition easier."_

 _Rin looked at her pleadingly. "If you are the Angel of Death than I'm sure you've heard this before, but you have to give me a second chance."_

 _Azrael scoffed and closed her eyes. "You're right. I have heard it all before, meaning that my mind is made up and you can't change it." Then Azrael looked up and chuckled a bit at the sight of Rin running in the opposite direction and out the door of the church._

 _"Running...on foot...from the Angel of Death...while he's dying." Azrael observed before chuckling again. "With outside of the box thinking like this it's a wonder the kid hasn't defeated Satan already." Azrael said to herself before a pair of wings unfolded themselves from her back. These were different though, the wings didn't have any feathers or anything. They were just bones that split of into different directions at the wrists of the wings so they were just like the bones of a bat's wing. Yet when Azrael flapped them, she started flying just like they were feathered. She then flew off in the direction that Rin ran._

* * *

(Penthouse)

Yukio and Shura got together all the ingredients for the demon summoning spell. There were some herbs in it, bones from exotic animals, and even human blood.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Shura asked one last time before he took a hold of the bowl with the ingredients in it.

Yukio nodded. "Absolutely." Then he he threw the ingredients into the fireplace. The fire then blazed with black flames before going out.

"I certainly wasn't expecting a call from you, Yukio Okumura." A familiar voice said from behind them.

Both exorcists turned around and saw Lucifer standing their with a smile on his face.

"I wasn't expecting you to be the demon to respond." Yukio responded, managing to keep a straight face even though there was a Demon King staring him down. He knew there was no cause to be afraid. As a general rule no demon, not even Satan himself, would attack a human whole summoned them to bargain.

"I got curious." Lucifer said as he circled the room. "My human brother, an exorcist even, tries to summon a demon to make a deal with. I just had to see it with my own two eyes."

"Let's cut to the chase." Shura said bluntly. She didn't like working with demons and wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Let's." Lucifer said as he stopped walking and leaned against the wall. "I know what it is that you want to deal for. So here's my answer. No."

Yukio's eyes flashed with shock. "No? Just no?" He repeated.

"That's right." Lucifer confirmed. "The way things are going now, Rin will die, his soul will go to Gehenna, the exorcists lose their main weapon against us, and we finally get our prince. Why would I want to give that up for your soul?"

"It's not my soul I'm offering up." Yukio said as he fumbled his hand inside his pocket. "I have something else you want."

"Doubtful." Lucifer stated with a bored tone of voice.

Yukio didn't verbally respond. Instead, he took out the seal and held it up for Lucifer to see.

Lucifer's eyes widened and looked at it very closely to make sure he wasn't getting fooled. "Where did you get that?" He mumbled.

"I'm guessing you already know who I took it from." Yukio answered. "I may not know what it is or why you want it, but it's all yours. All you have to do is let Rin live."

Lucifer grinned lightly. In his mind, there would still be other opportunities to get Rin to Gehenna. But getting that seal away from the angel brats was a chance he simply could not pass up. "Done." He finally said, conceding to Yukio's terms. "But I'll have to work fast, before _she_ gets to Rin."

Yukio and Shura looked to each other and then back to the King of Light with equally confused expressions. "Who is _she_?"

* * *

 _Rin ran all over, but always found himself accompanied by the sound of flapping wings. This entire place was laid out exactly like the city he grew up in. But whenever he went too far out, he suddenly found himself right back in the center of the town._

 _Right now he was in an ally, ducking his head and slowly peeping out to see if Azrael was out there. In no time flat his eyes landed upon her featherless wings and she was still heading right for him. Rin immediately ran down the ally until he found a door which he proceeded to throw open and run through._

 _Rin looked around in disappointment once he was inside. He had somehow ended up right back in the monastery. "This place is like a goddamn rat maze." He muttered before turning around to get out the door, only to be greeted by Azrael's face only a few inches away from his own._

 _Rin yelped before stumbling back and falling down._

 _Azrael looked down to him in what looked like pity. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but it's clear you won't change your mind if I don't." Azrael then snapped her fingers and the room suddenly changed. For one thing, the aisles were torn apart. There was also no more light coming in through the windows so it looked like it was night now._

 _Rin paused to take in the change in scenery before he heard sniveling behind him. "Oh dad." The weeping voice cried out._

 _Rin tensed the moment he heard that. That was **his own** voice that said that. Rin turned around slowly and saw a scene he hoped he would never have to witness again. It was him, kneeling before a dead body with Kurikara in his hand and tears flowing down his cheeks. And the body in front of him, was that of his own father. Shiro Fujimoto. _

_No matter how much Rin wanted to, he could never forget this night. This is when Satan had come and possessed Shiro, opened the Gehenna Gate, and forced Rin to unlock his demonic powers. This was the day his life changed forever. The day he lost everything._

 _"Now do you see why you have to come with me?" Azrael's voice said from behind him. "What's before you is what life is. Pain, suffering, tragedy. But what I'm offering you is eternal peace." Azrael said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "It's a chance to reunite with your loved ones in the afterlife."_

 _Rin turned to her with tears just starting to form in his eyes. "Is that true?"_

 _Azrael slowly nodded. "What you said earlier was correct. I have heard it all before. 'Why me?','It's not my time','I'm too young to die'. But the truth is, everyone finds peace when all is said and done."_

 _Rin then got to his feet and looked back to the scene from the worst night of his life before turning back to Azrael._

 _Azrael once again offered her hand and sprouted her fossilized wings. "Time to go."_

* * *

"You're joking." Yukio stated in disbelief after Lucifer finished explaining the situation to them.

"So let me get this straight." Shura began. "The Angel of Death is a chick, and she's going to try to kill Rin?"

"Believe me or not, it's the truth. Which is why we need to act now, before Rin goes with her." Lucifer said sternly.

"Why is it so urgent? Can't you help Rin either way?" Yukio asked.

Lucifer shook his head. "I can take life. I can sustain it. But I can't cure mortality. And the moment he goes with her is the moment he stops breathing." The blond demon explained before extending his hand towards Yukio. "Give it to me now and the deal is struck."

Yukio looked down at the seal before hesitantly placing it in Lucifer's clawed hand.

Lucifer grinned evilly before black smoke surrounded him and overtook his figure before fading away. And with it, Lucifer was gone as well.

* * *

 _Azrael made the scene of Rin losing his father disappear. He had seen it long enough. She then offered him her hand again. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Remember, there's no changing your mind later."_

 _Rin looked back at her with his eyes red and puffy from crying. He then looked down at the hand she was offering him before slowly raising up his own to hers. When their hands were less than an inch apart, the entire room started shaking like there was an earthquake._

 _Rin pulled his hand back from Azrael. "What are you doing?"_

 _"I'm not doing this." She responded as she looked around the room rapidly for an explanation. Then black smoke tumbled up from the ground and encircled Azrael._ _Rin and Azrael were both equally shocked by it's sudden appearance._

 _"You can't do this!" Azrael screamed at the mist. "Stay away!"_

 _Before Azrael could scream any further, the mist suddenly twisted sharply in her direction and forced itself down her throat. Her eyes widened in shock at first, but then slowly closed and her head and arms hung limp as the last of the mist went into her._

 _Rin looked at her in curiosity, having no idea what just happened. Slowly, her head straightened out and she slowly opened her eyes. But unlike the dull black eyes that had greeted him thus far, her eyes were now a pale green, just like Lucifer._

 ** _"Be greatful."_** _The voice that came from her was horribly distorted and sounded somewhat like Lucifer's voice overlapping with Azrael._

 _Before Rin could react, the demon's hand shot forward and touched him on the forehead._

* * *

(Hospital Room)

Rin sat straight up in the bed. The first thing he was aware of was the monitor next to him registering the rapid beating of his heart. Next was the light above him, which was blinding because of the fact that he hadn't opened his eyes in over a day. Rin also tore the feeding tube out of his mouth since it was making it difficult to breath. Once it was out, he gasped for air like he had been holding his breath.

After a moment, doctors raced into the room to try to settle Rin down. It took some time, but he eventually calmed down and came back to his senses.

About an hour later, Yukio ran into the room. "Rin! Are you okay?!"

Rin looked up to his brother with a bit of a bored expression on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you sign me out? The doctors here said I can't leave until you do."

A sudden glare crossed Yukio's face before he slightly slapped Rin on the back of the head. "How can you be so nonchalant about almost dying?!"

Rin rubbed the back of his head before answering. "I don't know. I had this really crazy dream while I was out though." He said before jumping out of bed. "Come on. You still have to sign me out." Rin said as he walked out the door.

Yukio left the room to and sighed. He decided not to tell Rin about the deal he made with Lucifer. It would be easier that way. The less people that knew about the deal the better. But that's not what really worried him.

Exactly how much power did he give Lucifer by handing over the seal? And what would Gabriel and Uriel do when they found it missing.

* * *

 **1\. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but I needed to introduce Azrael and have Lucifer get the seal.**

 **2\. I also apologize if I made Lucifer too OP since he possessed an Angel.**

 **Guest and Flaming Eyeball: We still have some time before Rin will have to run for his life. Also eyeball, as far as your request on having the angels fight Rin goes, I am planning on some of the concepts you mentioned but I'm not sure I'll be able to do all of them.**

 **Please follow, fav, and review and I'll be sure to get the next chapter up soon.**


	12. The Prince of Heaven

_(Two Days Ago)_

 _Gabriel and Uriel were seated at a large marble table shaped like heptagon. Each point at the table had a seat and a crest carved into the space around the point. The crest in front of Gabriel was shaped like a wolf's head. The one in front of Uriel was shaped like a sparrow._

 _As for the rest of the table, four seats were empty. The symbols on their points were a dragon, a crow, an owl, and a snake eating its' own tail. The final seat, which were across from the twins, was occupied by a figure covered by a white cloak. The symbol before his seat was a lion with a crown hovering over it._

 _The rest of the room was quite large. The ceiling was a few stories above their heads and had stain glass windows that depicted various scene from religious history._

 _"Gabriel." The cloaked figure began. "Yesterday a dark angel by the name of Ramiel entered Heaven claiming that you restored her angelic status. I assumed it was some sort of joke on your part."_

 _Gabriel shook his head. "No Michael. I chose to restore her angelic status as a reward. She stole the third seal from Egyn, King of Water."_

 _"The third seal has been uncovered?" Michael asked._

 _Uriel nodded. "That's not all. Ramiel informed us of the identity of the ninth son of Satan. It's young exorcist in training by the name of Rin Okumura."_

 _Michael contemplated the situation for a moment before looking back up. "Leave the boy be for now and return to the exorcist school in Assiah."_

 _The twins looked to each other then back to Michael with a 'What the Hell is he thinking' expression. "Why would we ever-"_

 _"That's an order Gabriel. Don't make me repeat myself." Michael said as his gold eyes shined through the shadow cast by his hood._

 _Gabriel audibly gulped and nodded as he got up and waled out of the room, accompanied by Uriel._

* * *

When the twins returned, they were not exactly ecstatic to learn that Rin was alive. They were even more frustrated upon discovering that the first seal was gone. They immediately contacted Michael and told him but he said the same thing.

Now, the twins were with the rest of the class in the practice room, getting ready for a mission. Bon and Konekomaru were in the corner memorizing bible passages. Shiemi, Kamiki, and Shima were having their familiars spare with each other. Uriel was in a section of the room that had a target system set up where she was practicing with her bow. That left Gabriel, Rin, Yukio, and Shura, in the cage that shot rubber bullets. Rin was on beginners mode as usual, but Gabriel, Shura, and Yukio had it turned up to special infinity mode.

Yukio and Shura both occasionally glanced over at Gabriel, even more wary of him than before now that they were certain he stole the seal. That said, they couldn't go forward with it to the Grigory or any official. By making that deal with Lucifer to save Rin's life, they broke the number one rule of the Vatican. They could lose their titles as exorcists or worse. So for now, they would have to keep quite.

As for Gabriel, he was glancing at Rin every now and then. The kid didn't seem that demonic, but there were some strange things about him. Like the way he always kept his sword sheathed when they were around. He really had to wonder why Michael had insisted on leaving the kid alone. Out of all his siblings, Michael was always the most 'slay first ask questions later' type of them all.

Most of the exorcists in the room paused from their training or at least glanced over when the door to the room opened up and someone stepped inside. It was a tall young man with spiky blond hair and gold eyes. He also had a small but warm smile on his face. He wore a simple long sleeved black shirt with long gray pants and white shoes. He also had on a necklace that had a short chain and the symbol for the True Cross as the pendant.

Shura looked at him with familiarity in her eyes while Gabriel and Uriel looked at the new figure with shock as they turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?!" "What are you doing h-?!" The twins asked in unison, or at least tried to. Gabriel was so shocked that he turned around completely forgetting about the rubber bullets shooting at him. One hit him in the back of the head while he was distracted and it hit hard. Gabriel squatted down to avoid getting hit again and gently rubbed the spot were he was hit.

The blond man laughed at the scene before him. "Could you be more childish Gabriel?" He asked.

Shura quickly ran up and turned off the training machine. "Michael, what are you doing here?" Shura asked once it shut down.

Gabriel and Uriel turned to the red head in shock. "You know our brother?!"

"BROTHER?!" Everyone in the room asked in utter surprise.

Michael nodded. "That's right. My name is Michael Halo and you lot have been playing host to my little brother and sister."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

(Penthouse)

The class had relocated there do to Michael insisting on it nonstop. The entire way there, he and Shura talked to each other like old friends, confusing everyone there, including Gabriel and Uriel.

"So how do you two know each other?" Yukio asked once everyone was inside.

"We go way back." Shura said with a smile. "He's an upper first class knight of the True Cross. We meet each other on a mission years ago. He knew your dad too."

Rin and Yukio both turned to Michael with mild surprise, waiting for him to confirm it.

"I did?" Michael asked as he turned to the twin boys. "Who's your father?"

"Shiro Fujimoto." Yukio answered.

Michael's eyes widened before he closed them and sighed. "I see. I heard he passed. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Rin said. "So why are you here?"

"Rin!" Shura shouted at the rude question.

"It's fine." Michael assured. "I came here to do two things actually. First, the demon your class is taking on tomorrow is high priority, so I'll be joining you. As for the second..." He began as he pulled a DVD out of nowhere. "It's to embarrass Gabriel and Uriel."

"What?!" The angels asked in unison.

"That's right. Personally I think it's an older brothers' responsibility to humiliate his younger siblings whenever he gets the chance. So I borrowed some security tapes." Michael said as he walked over to the TV next to the fireplace and inserted the DVD. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the best of the twins."

The TV turned on and showed the image of Gabriel in the classroom sitting down with his head in his hands. Then all of a sudden his arm shot up.

"Oh look at that. Seems like Gabriel's about to answer a question." Michael teased. "And look! He got it right. How cute."

The class had a good laugh over it while Gabriel turned bright red. "You're evil Michael." He muttered. "I feel like I'm in the deepest layer of Hell."

* * *

(Later)

A few hours later, after Michael teased the twins, showed more videos, and of course, told everyone the embarrassing stories from when they were kids, the class left to get ready for their mission the next day.

"You're terrible Michael." Uriel complained as she laid down on the couch. "And what are you doing here?"

It wasn't that big a surprise to the angels that Michael would know Shura. He came down and posed as an exorcist all the time to kill demons and make some contacts in the True Cross. Of course, none of them knew he was an angel. And every few decades or so he'd disappear from Assiah then reappear before the Vatican no one would question why he doesn't age. Still, they had to wonder what he was doing here _now_.

"For one thing it's to give you this." Michael said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the hilt Uriel used for her whip.

"You fixed it." She said with a smile as she took it from his hand.

"As for the other, it's exactly what I said." Michael said as he sat down on the love seat. "I'm here to help on the mission tomorrow."

"Why?" Gabriel asked as he took a seat. Michael avoided getting involved directly as much as he could, which is why his sudden appearance was such a shock to the twins.

"Because of the demon they're going after." Michael said as he took a serious expression. "I hear they're going up against Asmodeus."

"The fallen angel?" Gabriel questioned.

Michael nodded. "He's also Lucifer's right hand man. I'll put my money on him having the first seal."

"No wonder you finally chose to get involved." Uriel interjected. Fallen angels were nasty little bastards. They were technically demons, but they were immune to most things that would injure a demon. As good example of how strong they are, Satan is a fallen angel.

"Exactly." Michael said. "The Vatican wants to capture him in the hopes that he can explain what all the Demon Kings are doing in Assiah. That said, they have no idea just how strong he is."

"Okay okay, that explains why you're here, but I have another question." Gabriel said sitting up. "Would you please, for the love of God, tell me why we haven't killed that kid already?"

Michael sighed. "You're so reckless Gabriel." He said before looking up. "Tell me, when the dark angel told you it was him, did you sense a lie?"

Gabriel looked away shyly. "My powers haven't been working as well as I would like them to. It's been like that ever since Lucifer crystallized me."

"But you also have the power to look into a human soul. Did you see demonic energy in his?" Michael continued.

"No. But that could just be because he's a half demon." Gabriel explained.

"Then there's your answer. I'd like to go off something a bit more solid than the word of a dark angel before you two go in and kill him." Michael finished. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, how did the seal get stolen?"

Uriel shrugged. "I heard that Lucifer got it from a human as part of a deal. It's more than convenient that him getting the seal coincides with Rin surviving getting chased by Azrael." She pointed out.

"It was probably his brother who stole it from you then. I wish I could say I blamed him." Michael said as he laid back in his chair and looked at the painting of himself over the fireplace. "It's probably for the best. On the off chance this kid is Satan's, he would have just gone to Gehenna and become a full demon. To complete our mission, the son of Satan will have to die on one of our holy swords, that way his soul will be destroyed and won't go to either Heaven or Hell."

Gabriel and Uriel looked to each other then Michael. Then they just looked into the fire and let the silence settle in.

* * *

(Classroom)

"You never thought to mention that you knew their brother?" Yukio questioned Shura. They had sent the rest of the class home for the day, leaving the two of them to debate on the secret she had apparently been keeping from him.

"I didn't know. Honest." Shura said as she put her hands up defensively. "Believe it or not, in all the years I've known Michael, his surname never once came up. And truthfully, finding out the twins are related to him kinda throws the suspicion off of them."

"You're joking." Yukio said in exasperation. "What about all the stuff we've found out about them?"

"There's probably a logical explanation for it. This explains why their so skillful. Michael said he practically raised them and he's such a good exorcist that he's the Grigory's favorite to become Paladin after that bald bastard retires. It also explains why Lucifer was so intent on kidnapping Gabriel. Michael has been killing his demons for years."

"Then why did they steal the crest?" Yukio countered.

"I don't know but I cannot believe that these kids are evil anymore. I mean, Michael's saved my life before. Your dad's too. Several times in fact." Shura said as she put her hands on Yukio's shoulders. "Listen, I'm not saying it's impossible. All I ask is that until we have something a bit more concrete, let's lay off these kids. Okay?"

Yukio looked Shura in the eyes. He could tell that Michael must be a really good friend and if it was true that he saved his fathers life on multiple occasions, he supposed he owed his family the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay." He agreed.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Michael, Yukio, and Shura stood in front of the class room to give the battle plan.

"Okay everyone, listen up." Michael began. "This demon we're after is almost always accompanied by a larger horde of demons. All the other exwires in the class with take on the low level demons while Shura, Yukio, and myself take on the mid to high level demons. Once we're done with them, we'll move onto the demon Asmodeus himself. If the rest of you finish off the low level demons first, do _not_ engage Asmodeus by yourselves. Wait for the rest of us. Is everyone clear on the mission?"

Everyone in the class nodded.

"Then let's head out." Michael said as he, Yukio, and Shura left the room, and everyone got out to follow.

As Uriel was leaving, she noticed the black cat that was sitting on Rin's shoulder. "Hey Rin. Who's this?" She asked, pointing to the cat.

Rin's eyes followed the direction her finger was pointed in and realized she was pointing at Kuro. "Oh, this is Kuro. He's going to tag along."

"He's so cute!" Uriel practically shrieked as she reached out to pet him. Kuro responded by swiping at her with his claws. "Ow!" She screeched again, pulling back her hand.

"Kuro!" Rin berated.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Uriel reassured as she looked back at the black cat and saw that he had two tails. "A cat sidhe? Oh, so he's your familiar?"

"Yeah. Sorry about him scratching you by the way." Rin said.

"It's fine. See you when we get there." Uriel said, waving as she walked out the door.

Once she was gone, Rin turned to Kuro angrily. "What the Hell was that?! Why'd you scratch her?"

 _"Sorry Rin."_ Kuro apologized telepathically. _"But there's something wrong with that girl. Call it instinct. That girl and her brothers make my fur stand up on end."_

Rin's heart skipped a beat. He felt that exact same way. It was like his demon half was always screaming _danger danger_ whenever they were around. That was definitely suspicious, but they had a mission now. He would tell Yukio about it later.

* * *

The demon they were after had taken up occupancy in an old cavern. It would be tricky to fight there because of the darkness of the tunnels and how many of them there were. It was like a labyrinth on the inside.

The exwires all took one entrance, which is where the majority of lower demons were hiding out, while Michael, Shura, and Yukio went in through a different tunnel.

The exwires all went in and were immediately greeted by hob goblins and naga jumped out and attacked them. Shima, Shiemi, and Izumo summoned their familiars, Konekomaru and Bon began to chant scripture, Gabriel and Uriel battled with their blades, Kuro grew to his giant form, and Rin fought with his sword sheathed.

They were all kicking ass and taking names until one of the hob goblins bashed right into Rin and knocked him away from the others. Rin got up and was about to run back towards the others when a few more goblins bashed themselves into the roof of the cave and caused the whole thing to shake and crack.

 _"Rin!"_ Kuro shouted as he ran over and covered Rin so that the falling rocks landed on him instead. Eventually, the shaking got so bad that the rocks fell on top of eachother and formed a wall, cutting Rin off from the others.

"Rin!" Shiemi shouted as she ran up to the wall.

"We'll go after him." Gabriel said as he and Uriel ran into an adjoining tunnel.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Bon shouted. Before he could object any further, another wave of demons swarmed in and the rest of them were forced to fight them off as the twins went after Rin.

* * *

(With the Others)

Michael, Yukio, and Shura were walking along the dark caverns with their only light source being a torch that Shura was holding. Everything was quite until the whole cave started to rumble. This was because at that exact moment on the other side, the hob goblins had just crashed into the cave to block Rin off from the others. Michael heard some cracking above them and saw the roof of the cave about to give out because of the shaking.

"Look out!" Michael shouted as pushed the exorcists out of the way and then jumped back.

The stalagmites finally gave out and fell down between the two groups, forming a large wall that separated them.

"Michael!" Shura voice raged on the other side of the wall. "Michael! Can you hear me?!"

"Yeah I'm fine." He reassured as he put a hand on the stone wall. "But I'm cut off. You two go ahead and I'll catch up with you later."

"Got it. Be careful though." Yukio said before Michael heard their footsteps indicating that they were now running in another direction.

"Well look what we have here." An eerie voice said from behind him.

Michael turned just as his eyes began to adjust to the dark. He saw about three hell-hounds with dozens of goblins and coaltars floating in the air around them. In the center of it all were three huge humanoid demons with red skin, and one eye each on the center of their foreheads.

"Looks like one of the exorcists got lost. Now he's all alone." One of the cyclopes taunted as he charged at Michael with his fist raised. "This is almost too easy!"

When he brought his fist down on Michael, all the demons in the room looked in horror as the blond held his fist back with only one hand. Before the demon could react, Michael took out his sword and sliced off the demons' hand.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The cyclops screamed as he backed away.

Then, a powerful aura of energy gathered around Michael and tumbled off him in the form of white light. That let the demons get a full view of his sword. It wasn't curved like Gabriel's. It was a standard straight sword with crossguards that resembled wings. Where the hilt, crossguard, and blade met as one, there was a large cross on his blade. Then, twelve beautiful snow white feathered wings sprouted from Michael's back, six on each side of his back. The wings were all glowing brightly like they were made out of light itself. Finally, a halo of light appeared, hovering over Michael's head like a crown.

The demons around him all backed away nervously as Michael made his angelic status known.

"Run for your lives!" One of the demons screamed in fear. "It's Michael! The Prince of Angels!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for running." Michael said coldly as he raised his sword so that it was perfectly vertical. "Scatter, Divine Punishment." He whispered into the blade. Then the blade lit up in white light and transformed into a series of feathers that tumbled off and disappeared, leaving only the hilt.

The demons were not relieved in the least that his sword was gone, as Michael was still powerful without it. They all tried to turn and run away at once, but when they did, slashes appeared all over their bodies like they were struck with a thousand swords at once. Blood poured from their wounds as every single demon then fell to the floor, dead.

Michael sighed. That was the power of his sword. Upon his command, his single blade broke down into a dozen more blades. When light hit these blades, they looked like feathers falling to the ground. But they were still just as sharp and deadly as any sword, and they moved exactly according to his will. In this case, he had the blades slice the demons in front of him to shreds.

"You were right." Michael muttered as the feathers his blade scattered into reappeared and headed towards his sword, before materializing back into solid metal. "That _was_ almost too easy."

* * *

(With Rin)

Rin and Kuro had been walking for a while to try and find someone else. After some time, they heard footsteps coming from an adjoining tunnel. Rin prepared himself by unsheathing Kurikara and pointing it at the tunnel.

"Relax Rin! It's just us." Came Shura's voice.

Rin looked with his blue flames now lighting the dark so he could see ahead. It was indeed Shura who was accompanied by Yukio.

"What are you doing here?" Yukio asked. "I thought you were told to stay with the class."

"I got separated from them."

Shura sighed. "Yeah. The same thing happened with us and Michael."

"Shouldn't we head out and try to find them then?"

"Not enough time. We should go after the demon and hope everyone else catches up." Shura stated as she walked off, and the brothers followed.

Eventually, they came upon a large section of the cave that had been hollowed at. There were also crystals lining the walls which all produced their own light and let everyone see clearly.

"I was wondering when you'd all get here." A deep voice said from the other side of the room.

The exorcists looked and saw a humanoid demon who was wearing black robes and about the average height of a human man. He had long black hair, deathly pale skin, and pointed ears, as well as a pair of dark red eyes and inky black sclera. He also had a sharp set of fangs in his mouth that were showed off by his sickly smile. He was currently seated on a throne composed of the same type of crystals that were lighting the room.

"Asmodeus, I presume." Shura said as she unsheathed her sword.

"You're pretty smart...for a human." The demon then got off the throne and advanced towards them, to which Yukio shot him a few times in the chest. Asmodeus just laughed. "That tickles."

Yukio looked in horror as the bullets actually wormed out of the holes like they were being pushed and fell to the ground. Then the holes in the demons' chest closed up. He tried to fire again but the demon disappeared from the path of the bullet. Yukio heard a soft laugh from behind him before the blade of a sword tore through his chest.

"Yukio!" Rin and Shura shouted in unison as the ran towards the demon with swords unsheated.

Asmodeus pulled his sword out of Yukio before making another appear in his other hand. The swords took on a very unusual appearance. They were composed of black light and had a white outline. They weren't as long as Fang or Kurikara. They also lacked any crossguards.

Meanwhile, Yukio fell to the ground the moment the sword left his chest.

"Kirigakure Sword Technique! Snake Fang!" Shura slashed her sword trough the air and created razor sharp streams of wind, that were all aimed at the demon.

Asmodeus just swung his swords at the lines of wind and caused them to dissipate. He then charged at them at met their swords with his own.

Kuro jumped off of Rin's shoulder and tried to scratch at the demon's face, but Asmodeus bent his neck and spine backwards at an extent that a human who attempted the same thing would have broken both.

Kuro landed a foot or two behind him and then turned and grew into his giant form before taking a swipe at Asmodeus.

Asmodeus then pulled back from his sword fight with Rin and Shura and did a back flip just before Kuro's attack could land. Asmodeus landed on Kuro's back and thrust both his swords into the cat sidhe, causing Kuro to howl in pain as he shrunk back to his normal size. Asmodeus then cruelly kicked Kuro to the side.

"Leave him alone bastard!" Rin said, running towards Asmodeus with Kurikara.

Asmodeus blocked Rin's sword with his own then swiftly kicked him in the gut and sent him tumbling back to the corner of the cave, dropping the Koma sword along the way.

That left Shura, who thought she would have gotten a clean kill as Asmodeus was too busy watching Rin get bashed against the wall of the cave. She swung fang right at his neck executioner style, but even though some blood splattered, the his neck didn't part from his head. Hell, she just barely broke the skin.

Asmodeus turned back to her in annoyance and swiped at her leg with his blackened sword. It pierced her leg and enough blood came out. He must have hit an artery.

"Damn!" She groaned as the pain in her leg caused her to fall over, clutching the wound to try and get the blood to stop.

Asmodeus looked back over to Rin struggling to get up. He grinned as he walked over to Kurikara, picked it up, and sheathed it, causing Rin's flames to disappear. "I heard from the higher-ups that your demon powers are linked to this sword. You have no power while it's sheathed."

Rin glared up to the demon as he walked over.

"How pathetic. A demon who convinced he's still a human." Asmodeus taunted as he lifted up the sword. "I should just do you a favor now and break it."

Before Asmodeus could react, Rin jumped up with a jagged rock in his hand and drove it through the demons' chest. Asmodeus flinched back in pain. Then, the sudden movement caused something to tumble out from his robes. Both he and Rin looked down to see it was the first seal that he had dropped. As Rin tried to figure out what it was, Asmodeus lunged forward to grab it. Before he even got close, the image of the seal flickered for a moment before the seal itself disappeared.

Asmodeus's eyes widened before narrowing into a glare and turning back to Rin. "You little brat! What did you do?!"

Before Rin could respond, Asmodeus threw the Koma sword to the side and his own swords of black light reappeared in his hands before he brought them together and formed one sword that was so large the tip scrapped the top of the cave. Asmodeus got ready to bring it down on the half-demon, until a sword was driven through his throat. The blade seemed to burn his skin just on contact. Once the sword was pulled out, Asmodeus leaped back to get away from who ever stabbed him. Once he looked up, he was terrified to see the face of Michael glaring at him.

The horrified look on Asmodeus's face was quickly replaced with anger. "You!"

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Asmodeus was kneeling in a large white room with thrones placed around him in a circle, with chains binding his hands and feet._

 _Gabriel sat in one of the thrones, which was made entirely of ice. He had the same human form he had been taking thus far, but it was in it's 28 year old form._

 _Uriel was also seated in a throne made of wood that broke of into several branches, which made a series of odd shapes. She too was in her matured form._

 _There were two thrones that were empty, one made of clear crystal and the other made of black crystal. An additional three seats were occupied by Azrael, Michael, and a white cloaked figure. The throne of the cloaked figure was composed entirely of cloud, but remained solid. Azrael's throne was made out of bones. And lastly, there was Michael's throne, which was made out of marble and had a pair of torches behind it._

 _Michael suddenly got up and walked over to Asmodeus, who had a very different appearance. Though he had his red eyes and black hair, he didn't have his black sclera, pointed ears, or especially pale skin. He also didn't have his black robes on. Instead he wore bronze armor. He also had a pair of brown wings and a halo over his head._

 _"Asmodeus, Principality of the Third Choir. You have killed humans as well as your fellow angel, for this, we, the Archangels, have sentenced you to be cast into the depths of Gehenna." Michael then took out his sword and with one swift stroke, he cut off Asmodeus's wings._

 _Asmodeus howled in pain as fell down and the halo above his head disappeared._

 _Michael turned to Azrael. "Would you do the honors?"_

 _Azrael nodded as a scythe materialized in her hand. She struck the ground with the bottom of it and caused the ground to crack underneath it. From the cracks, red light appeared. The cracks made their way over to Asmodeus before tearing apart the ground in front of him. The hole before him was filled with fire and red light, with screams resonating from it._

 _Michael then gave him a swift kick that caused him to go tumbling into the literal Hell hole, with Asmodeus screaming along the way._

* * *

Asmodeus glared fiercely at the angel that stripped him of his wings. The fallen angel charged towards him with his elongated sword to try and tear Michael in half.

Michael once again held up his sword vertically. "Scatter, Divine Punishment." Just like last time, Michael's blade tumbled off into a series of feathers which left nothing but the hilt behind.

"It disappeared." Rin noted, wondering what Michael accomplished through disarming himself.

"Ha! What are you planning to do without a sword." Asmodeus mocked as he charged towards Michael. Before he could land a single blow, Asmodeus felt something slash across his skin like a blade. Then another, then another, then another.

Unseen by both demons, Michael's scattered blades were encircling the fallen angel, ready to tear him apart every time he so much as moved.

 _"He did all that without a sword?"_ Rin thought in amazement.

Asmodeus fell to the ground, bleed profusely from the hundred slashes across his skin. The fallen angel looked to Michael with contempt. "This isn't over." He swore as his body faded into black mist and seeped into the cracks in the walls.

"Return." Michael commanded. Then the feathers of his blade came back and materialized into solid steel once more. Michael turned to Rin. "Are you hurt?"

Rin got up to his feet before answering. "No. But Yukio and Shura..."

Michael looked over and saw Yukio and Shura laying on the ground, Yukio unconscious and Shura clutching her wound. "I see." He said before digging into his pocket and pulling out a small, metal, circular container. "Don't worry, I have a meister as a doctor." Then Michael tossed the container to Rin. "Put that on Shura's cut." He said before walking over to Yukio.

Rin didn't have the time to pay attention to what he was doing. He ran over to Shura and opened the container. The contents appeared to be ash, but he was willing to try anything.

Shura moved her hand a bit so Rin could reach the cut. Rin put the ash on her open wound and both were amazed as the tear in her skin immediately closed up. Both looked over and saw the gash in Yukio's chest completely gone as well.

"What was in that?" Shura asked.

"Phoenix ash." Michael said as he carried Yukio over his shoulder. "Time to leave. Asmodeus is long gone."

Rin nodded and made sure that Shura could stand on her own before walking over and picking up Kuro.

* * *

(Later)

(Penthouse)

Michael and Uriel were both seated in front of the fire place. After a few hours of waiting, they finally heard the front door open and turned to see Gabriel.

"Did you get the seal?" Michael asked.

Instead of verbally responding, Gabriel took out the first seal for his brother and sister to see.

"And you're sure they didn't see you?"

"Of course." Gabriel responded as he suddenly zipped across the room and was suddenly in front of Michael. He moved so fast that if they were humans, they wouldn't have been able to see him. "I'm quick." He reminded, handing the seal over to Michael.

"Good." Michael said as he took the seal into his hands. He looked over it for a while before placing it on the table. "It's best to keep it here for now. At least until we find out what the demons are planning."

Uriel nodded and picked up the seal. "I assume you'll be heading back."

Michael nodded as he stood up and walked over to the balcony. "Don't forget, if you want to kill Rin Okumura I'll need to see proof that he's a demon." Michael then stepped out onto the balcony as he let his six sets of wings unfold from his back and then used them to fly off.

Gabriel watched as Michael flew into the night sky. "Proof huh?" Gabriel turned to Uriel. "Then let's find some."

* * *

 **And there's chapter 12.**

 **Please follow fav and review and I'll have the next chapter up soon. ;)**


	13. Revelations

Gabriel stirred groggily as he woke up. Normally, he wouldn't have to sleep at all, which made the concept rather foreign to him. Still, his human form had the same physiology as that of a normal humans. He couldn't neglect it's human needs too often, otherwise it would break down and he would be forced back to Heaven.

Gabriel forced his eyes to open against the bright sunlight the seeped in through the crack in the curtains. Once he did, he pulled back as he took in the sight in front of him. Standing above Gabriel's form was a large, white wolf with red eyes.

Gabriel sighed once he got a good look at the wolf. "What do you want Byakuya?"

 _"Exactly the same thing as you sir."_ The wolf responded telepathically. _"To kill the boy."_

"Well you can't. Michael has ordered it so."

 _"But I am your familiar Gabriel. An extension of your will. It's only natural for me to want to fulfill your wishes."_ Byakuya replied. _"Let me dispatch the boy. No one will have to know."_

Gabriel was extremely tempted to say yes. He truly hated demon kind and Satan both. He relished the opportunity to kill his son. And his instincts were never wrong. They told him it was Rin Okumura, so it was Rin Okumura. Simple as that. The thought of thrusting his sword into the demon child and letting Byakuya and the rest of his pack finish the job...

Gabriel sighed again when he realized that was just a fantasy. He couldn't defy the judgement of Heaven. That's what made him different from Satan.

"Not this time Byakuya." Gabriel said as he stroked the scruff of the wolf's neck. "Neither of us are beyond Michael's orders. He may be my brother but he's also my prince. I refuse to disobey...like _Satan_ did."

 _"As you wish master. I am ever your servant. But when the battle begins-"_

"I'll call for you. Don't worry." Gabriel assured. "But for now, you should get back."

The wolf nodded before he transformed into light and flowed into the diamond of Gabriel's cross.

"Gabriel! Are you here?!" Uriel's voice called.

Gabriel got out of bed and walked into the other room and was taken back by the sight that awaited him. Uriel sat on the couch, but the shocking feature of the room was a woman tied to the love seat. She appeared to be unconscious and wore gold clothing that was a combination of metal and cloth. She had tan skin and long black hair tied back in a ponytail that went over her shoulder.

"Uriel, what the Hell did you do?" Gabriel asked in a calm yet concerned tone.

"Relax, she's not even human." Uriel said as she got up and walked over to the woman, then grabbed her by her ponytail and yanked her head up. Then Uriel reached down and lifted up one of the woman's eyelids to reveal a golden iris.

Gabriel looked to Uriel suspiciously. "An oracle? You kidnapped an oracle?"

"Yep. Michael said that we couldn't trust the word of dark angels or demons. With her we won't have to. She'll collect a prophecy about Rin, bring it back here, and i'll see it with my own two eyes."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "And I'm certain that if we tell her our plans she'll be willing to sell out her own kind. Right."

"She will be if you're willing to do some convincing." Uriel said shrugging.

Gabriel sighed. "Fine. Let's just get this over with. I hate working with demons."

Uriel nodded before slapping the demon woman across the face to get her awake. The oracle's eyes snapped open and looked frantically around the room before they landed on Uriel. "You! Angel whore! Where have you taken me?!"

"If you value your life, you won't address us in such a disrespectful manner." Gabriel stated as the oracle turned to face him.

The oracle flinched back from the glare he shot her. She knew that angels were strong enough to turn mid level demons like herself to ash, so i would not be smart to piss them off any further. "What do you want?" She asked in fear.

"A young exorcist in training by the name of Rin Okumura. We hear he's the son of Satan."

"He is!"

"Perhaps."

"He is!" She repeated.

"Demons aren't known for their honesty." Gabriel stated solemnly.

The oracle scoffed. "You winged hard asses! I'm telling you now that he's the-" She was cut off when Gabriel suddenly appeared an inch away from her and quickly used his hand to cover her mouth and nose, making it impossible for her to breathe.

"Like I said. Don't talk down to my sister and I." Gabriel commanded. "Now listen, I'm aware that oracles like you can see into the future or past of anyone you come into contact with. So here's the deal. You go to True Cross Academy, find Rin Okumura, get a vision that will prove he's the son of Satan to us, bring it back here for my sister to see, and we will let you live. But just know that if you fail to deliver...well then there is simply no force on this earth that will stop me from tracking you down, and carving these pretty gold eyes out of your skull. And if you understand and agree to these terms...all you have to do is blink."

The oracle's vision was becoming filled with white spots as Gabriel continued to suffocate her. Once the white haired Archangel finished speaking, she blinked right away, desperate to get him off of her. Gabriel noted her response and slowly released his grasp on her. She took a sharp breath inwards and coughed a bit from her lungs' disuse.

"Come back with the vision by midnight and you live." Uriel stated bluntly as she cut the ropes that held the oracle by using the sharp end of her bow.

The demon fell over and landed on her knees. Not wanting to be near the angels any longer, she bolted towards the door.

* * *

(Boys Dormitory)

Rin was sleeping soundly in bed until a noise like banging woke him up. At first he thought Kuro might be playing with Ukobach in the kitchen until he turned in bed and saw Kuro sleeping at his feet. Rin looked to his brother, but his brown haired twin was fast asleep.

Rin decided to check it out himself so he got out of bed, sure to be quiet so that he didn't wake the others. He went down to the kitchen where it seemed like the sound originated from and saw nothing upon entry. He turned back but was instantly thrown against the wall by an unseen force. Rin managed to stand up straight just before the same thing that had thrown him pinned him against the wall. This time Rin was able to get a good look. It was the oracle.

She stared Rin straight in the eyes and after a few moments her own eyes turned crimson red. Rin wasn't sure what she was about to do, but she never got a chance for it.

There was a deafening gunshot that filled the room before the oracle fell to the side. Rin looked down at her and saw a bullet wound on side.

"Are you okay?" Yukio asked as he tucked away his gun.

"Yeah." Rin said as he turned to face his brother. "Who is she?"

* * *

(Later)

Shura had come over after Yukio gave her a call. She was greeted by the sight of the oracle being tied to a chair in the center of the room.

"You two okay?" Shura asked as she examined the unconscious woman.

"We're fine. Who is she though?" Rin asked.

"Looks like an oracle." Shura noted.

"A what?"

"An oracle. One of Mephisto's time demons."

"She's a demon?" Rin said as he looked back to the woman in question. "She looks human."

"That's sort of the point. Oracles are kind of like psychics. They can have visions about anyone they come into contact with. Satan likes to use them to keep tabs on his enemies."

"What is one doing here?" Yukio questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Shura then got out a bottle of water and poured it over the oracle's head until she woke up.

The demon looked around dazed as she gathered together what was happening around her. She began to struggle violently against the ropes holding her. "Release me!"

"Not until you tell us what you were doing here." Shura said as she unsheathed fang and pressed the tip of the blade to the demons' throat. "What was Satan trying to learn about Rin?"

The oracle glared at Shura. "Satan didn't send me."

The brothers looked to each other and then back to the demon. "Then who did?"

"I don't know their names. They kidnapped me and said they'd kill me if I didn't collect a vision for him." She explained, flicking her eyes to Rin.

"What did they look like?" Yukio asked.

"It was some white haired brat and his blonde bitch sister." The oracle said sharply.

Silence fell over the room as the exorcists looked to each other with eyes wide. The shock was not as big on Yukio and Shura, who had already suspected the people who matched that description, as it was on Rin. Rin, who had thought these people the oracle just described as his friends, but were clearly not.

"Gabriel and Uriel?" Rin asked softly at first, before his voice gained some volume and aggressiveness. "Gabriel and Uriel are the ones who sent you here?! What did they want?!"

"They wanted to confirm their suspicions that you're the son of Satan." The oracle replied with a monotone expression.

Everyone gasped once again. Yukio and Shura both knew that their was something suspicious about the twins, but they never would have suspected that they already knew Rin was a demon.

"Rin, I think we need to talk to you. Alone." Yukio said, nudging to the demon.

Rin slowly nodded and the stepped out of the room. However, the moment they left the room, one of the oracle's nails extended into a sharpened claw. She then proceeded to cut through the rope with the nails sharp edge.

Meanwhile, in the other room...

"Why would they send that demon after me?" Rin asked, hoping for a good explanation for why his friends have apparently betrayed him.

Yukio looked away guilty.

Rin's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Do...do you know something?"

Yukio sighed and looked back to him. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but we've been suspicious of those two for a while."

Rin's eyes widened in surprise before glaring at his slightly younger brother. "And you only decided to tell me this now?"

"You would have just said that they were your friends and that it was wrong of us to be suspicious." Shura countered.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you don't keep something like that a secret." Rin said.

They probably would have gone on arguing for longer if it had not been for a crash they heard in the other room. They rushed in and found torn ropes beside the chair and the window had been bashed open, with the oracle nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Rin asked.

Shura sighed. "If she was telling the truth, back to Gabriel and Uriel, to tell them you're the son of Satan."

Rin looked back to her as he let the knowledge sink in. If that was true, and Gabriel and Uriel were trying to betray him all along then...

"They're going to try and kill me."

* * *

(Penthouse)

The oracle rushed back into the house, desperate to deliver the prophecy she had collected before her time ran out.

"You're back." Gabriel noted as the oracle panted from running. "I was convinced you were going to go back on our deal."

"Well I didn't!" The demon said in her defense. "I have it."

"Show me." Uriel commanded from out of the balcony.

The demon slowly approached her and was surprised when Uriel forcefully grabbed her by the arms and pulled her towards her. Uriel the opened her mouth and a white light came flowing forcefully out of the oracles mouth as it made it's way into Uriel's own. As this was happening, Uriel's eyes lit up with gold light as a whole new scene flashed before her eyes. In that one instant, Uriel saw the moment that Rin was being forcefully pulled into the Gehenna Gate, the moment that he had to except his demonic heritage, the moment that he unsheathed the Koma sword for the first time, and the moment that the blue flames enveloped his body and the boy became almost indistinguishable from Satan himself.

The vision got to be too much at once for Uriel as she suddenly fell to her knees and gasped for air.

"Uriel!" Gabriel shouted as he ran over to his twin.

"I saw it." She mumbled.

"Saw what?"

"The boy. Rin Okumura. He _is_ Satan's child." Uriel said with eyes wide. "You were right."

Gabriel grinned with a hint of evil hiding behind his eye. "He's the one." He said proudly as he helped the blonde to her feet. "We'll send word to Michael immediately. Then I think I'll have some fun with the spawn of Satan."

"What about me?!" The oracle asked out of nowhere.

Gabriel turned to her with a scowl. "What about you?"

"You said if I delivered the prophecy you'd release me!"

Gabriel laughed wickedly at her statement, causing the oracle to back up in fear. Her back hit the edge of the railing around the balcony as Gabriel cackled.

"About that." Gabriel said innocently. Then, before the demon could react, Gabriel placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed with such force the stone railing behind her gave way and fell apart, leaving her to fall back from the ten story building, screaming bloody murder all the way down until the angels heard a satisfying _splat_.

"In Heaven, we have one rule. When it comes to demons, we _never_ show mercy."

* * *

 **Next chapter, I promise you'll get the long awaited battle between Rin and the angels.**

 **Remember, Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	14. Slaughtering The Lamb

Yukio and Shura had been up all night getting together all the information they had gathered on Gabriel and Uriel and presenting their case to the Grigory.

Rin had waited patiently in the boys dormitory as they did. Yukio didn't think that Rin's usual attitude would have a good impression on the Grigory, so he convinced him to stay out of it.

After hours on hours of waiting, Yukio finally came back into their room with dark circles under his eyes.

"Well?" Rin said as his twin walked in through the door.

"They're still debating over whether or not to do anything." Yukio said as he made his way over to his bed.

"Still debating? They sent a freaking demon after me!" Rin said angrily.

"Yes but because of how popular their brother Michael is with the Vatican, the Grigory are hesitant about arresting his little brother and sister."

"There's also the fact that I'm the one they went after and I'm the son of Satan. So it almost doesn't matter if their trying to kill me." Rin said. He knew the Grigory had it out for him from day one. They would probably have done something if it were the paladin these kids attacked but he was no doubt a priority zero.

"Unfortunately, yes. But we won't give up until they start taking this seriously." Before Rin and Yukio could continue the conversation, exhaustion got the better of the younger twin and he passed out onto his pillow.

Rin, on the other hand, got out of bed and walked towards the door.

 _"Where are you going Rin?"_ He heard his familiar ask.

Rin turned back to face Kuro. "You know where. Those two crept into my life, gained my trust, and now they tried to kill me. I at least deserve to know why. I'm going to their place to confront them."

 _"You can't."_

"I can and I will." Rin said as he continued to walk out, until Kuro jumped onto his shoulder.

 _"No. I mean you can't do it alone."_ Kuro said.

Rin looked to his partner before smiling. "Thanks buddy. Now let's go."

* * *

(Penthouse)

Gabriel leaned against the railing of the balcony with a glass of wine in his hand as Uriel paced around the room anxiously. After a while, Uriel turned back to her brother in exasperation.

"How are you so content with just sitting around?" Uriel demanded. "You've been itching to kill this kid from the moment we got here, but now that we have the green light, you're going to sit on your ass and wait?!"

Gabriel sighed. "And Michael calls me the reckless one." He muttered as he stepped inside. "Uriel, have you ever slaughtered a lamb before?"

Uriel didn't understand where he was going with this but shook her head anyway.

"The thing is, you don't approach the lamb with a blade in hand or it will just run in the opposite direction. You have to wait for it to come to you so that it thinks it's safe before you pull out the knife."

Uriel nodded. "I see. I almost forgot this isn't your first time, 'slaughtering a lamb', as it were."

"No it is not." Gabriel said as he gently cupped Uriel's chin with his hand. "And I assure you, none of them ever saw my knife."

Gabriel suddenly withdrew his hand as he heard someone break down the door. The twins turned their heads in unison and saw Rin standing there with an angry expression. Gabriel smirked once he walked in with Kuro on his shoulder. _"Seems that the lamb has arrived."_

"You two! Why?!"

Gabriel playfully shrugged. "You're going to have to be a tad more specific than that."

"Why would you send an oracle after me?!" Rin demanded.

Gabriel sighed. "You're very blunt aren't you?" He said as he set his glass down.

"Why?!"

"You're seem fairly smart, you should know why by now." Gabriel said before turning back to him with a glare. "You're the son of Satan and you're dangerous. And the Vatican might be dragging ass on killing you, but I won't stand for it."

Rin seethed in anger as he reached down to grab Kurikara's hilt. But when he tried, he grabbed nothing but air. Rin looked down and was horrified. Kurikara had somehow disappeared from his side.

"Looking for this?"

Rin turned to Gabriel and saw him holding the Koma sword in his hand. _"How the Hell did he...?"_

"I probably should have told you this before, but there's no need for you to keep this sheathed any longer. We know all about it and you." Gabriel said before he tore the blade from its' sheath.

Once he did, Rin became enveloped by blue flames. His tail showed itself, his ears extended, and his fangs became sharper.

"So that's your true demon form." Gabriel observed as he inspected the blade. "The craftsmanship is remarkable. Not to mention the fact that it's able to contain your demonic heart. I don't think you realize just how much power you keep locked away in this blade." Gabriel then looked back up to Rin. "I'm almost tempted to break it right here and now and give you a fair fight. But orders are orders. And I'm not without honor. Here." He said, tossing the sword in Rin's direction.

Rin grabbed it and held onto it tight out of the paranoid thought that Gabriel would steal it again.

Gabriel placed his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword, but another hand was placed over his, preventing him from drawing it. Gabriel turned and saw Uriel was the one keeping him from his sword. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're pretty quick to forget. Michael wants me to take him on first and size him up. That is, unless, you want to disobey." Uriel challenged.

Gabriel lightly glared at his sister before walking over to the wall and leaning back on it. "Fine. Knock yourself out."

Uriel took out her bow and pointed an arrow at Rin before firing.

Rin quickly jumped out of the way, which also sent Kuro tumbling off his shoulder. "Ha. You missed." He said confidently as the arrow hit nothing but air.

"She never misses." Gabriel said in a monotone voice from the side lines.

Rin raised a brow and looked back. Sure enough, the arrow curved in mid air until it pointed at him again. He raised Kurikara and attempted to swipe at the arrow, but it simply curved again and struck him just below his rib cage.

The arrow quickly disappeared, leaving the open wound. Rin clenched it tightly to try and prevent more blood from spilling out.

"Just wait. I'm going to stick you full of them." Uriel said as she pulled back her bow again.

Rin rounded on her with Kurikara ready, surprising both angels. They weren't expecting someone who just took one of Uriel's arrows head on to be in fighting condition.

"Satan Fireball!" He shouted as a ball of blue flames came from his sword and headed straight for the twins. Uriel crossed her arms in an 'x' formation and suddenly, a golden shield of light appeared in front of her and her brother. The fireball hit the shield head on and the impact sent both brother and sister flying out the door to the balcony before they started on their 1,000 foot drop from the penthouse down to the street.

"If it were me fighting, he'd already be dead." Gabriel said nonchalantly as they continued their fall.

"Shut up!" Uriel said as she crossed her arms again and created another shield just a few feet above the ground. They both landed on it, which greatly cushioned the fall.

Meanwhile, Rin jumped off the balcony and struck his sword into a nearby building on his way down, which slowed his momentum down as he reached the street. Rin looked back to find Gabriel walking back over to the building he had just fallen from.

Gabriel noticed this and turned to face Rin. "Don't mind me. Your fight's still with Uriel." He said before reaching the building and leaning back on it.

Uriel then strung another arrow. "This time, I'll put it between your eyes." She threatened before loosing the arrow.

Admittedly, Rin had no idea how to defend himself from the arrow. No matter what he did it would curve until it found it's target. But then...

"Kirigakure Sword Technique. Rattle!" Just like that, a snake made of shadows appeared out of nowhere and devoured the arrow before disappearing.

Both parties turned it's direction and saw Shura there with a grin on her face. She was also standing next to Yukio.

"Damn it!" Uriel swore as she looked to her side and saw Lightning and Angel surrounding them from the other side.

"Yukio!" Rin called, confused on what they were all doing here.

"The Grigory came to a decision." Yukio said sternly.

"For conspiring with demons, stealing from the Vatican, and for suspicion of being demons yourselves, the Grigory has sent out the order to have you two brought before them. And if you resist, we have authority to kill you." Angel said as he raised Caliburn.

Lightning, on the other hand, eyed Gabriel suspiciously. "Hey! Are you fighting along side your sister or what?!"

Gabriel shook his head. "She insisted on fighting this one herself. That said, I might get involved when she starts getting her ass kicked."

"Bastard." Uriel muttered as she readied herself for their attacks.

Lightning and Yukio were the first to go. Yukio shot the ground with bullets to make his Naiads appear. All of which shot streams of water at Uriel. She dodged the first few but the last one hit her in the side with such a forced she was sent flying. Then Lightning raised his blade to the sky and storm clouds gathered together. Finally, a lightning bolt burst forward from the clouds and struck Uriel down.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as she hit the ground.

"Kirigakure Sword Technique! Scales!" As Shura swung her sword, thousands of smaller blades came off of it and flew towards Uriel.

Uriel fought her own body to get to a standing position, but when she did she crossed her arms and made a shield again. It held up for a while as everything else around it was shredded, but after a moment or two of defending her, the light shield cracked and fell apart, leaving the last few blades to slice her arms very badly.

Gabriel scoffed from the side lines. "Honestly Uriel. You think just because they're human you're going to win without a doubt. But if you keep being so over confident you'll never see the rug being pulled out from under you."

Uriel glared back at her brother. "Would you shut up! I don't need your-!"

"Out from _under_ you, Uriel." Gabriel interrupted.

Uriel raised a brow before catching on to what her brother was saying. She looked down to the ground and saw dozens of small summoning circles carved into the ground by Shura's attack.

"Now crawl out of the earth and restrain my enemies." Shura chanted as she sliced her hand on her blade and let it splashed it onto the circles.

With that, naga appeared out from these circles and before Uriel could react, they wrapped around her limbs and pulled her to the ground in a kneeling position.

"This is the end of you demon!" Angel shouted as he jumped high into the air and raised his sword. "Zodiac Slash!" Angels' blade was then followed by a stream of light as he brought it down on Uriel.

Uriel screamed and tried her best to lift her arms over her head in self defense but to no eval. This was the end. Until...

Angel landed right before Uriel with his sword horizontal in front of her. He looked at her in confusion. He was just a few inches in front of her, so Caliburn should have sliced her in two. It was certainly long enough.

All spectators to the attack were equally confused. Slowly, they all moved their eyes slightly to get a good look at Angel's sword. What they saw horrified them. What remained of the blade itself was indeed pointed at Uriel, but somehow, it had been broken. There were only two or three inches of blade left that started from the hilt. But after those few inches of steel, the sword had nothing but a jagged edge. It was so close to Uriel that if the blade had been whole while during the strike, it would have slashed Uriel.

 _"How the Hell did that happen?"_ Rin thought in horror. He looked to the blonde who was going to receive the attack to discover she had an equally surprised expression. _"She looks just as shocked as the rest of us, so it couldn't have been her."_ Then it dawned on Rin who else could have possibly broken Caliburn mid-Angel Slash without them even seeing it. _"Gabriel?"_ Rin thought as he turned his head to see the white haired boy. _"No way. He couldn't have-"_ Rin's thoughts were cut off and he took in a sharp gasp.

Everyone turned to Rin before following his line of vision to the male angel. To everyone's shock and horror, Gabriel stood there staring at Rin, with the missing section of Caliburn's blade in his hand.

"Ho-How?" Rin asked, still stunned. "I never even saw him draw his sword."

Gabriel suddenly struck the wall he had been leaning on with the broken edge of the blade so that it stayed there. "That's enough Uriel. You've had your fun." He said before drawing his sword. "I'll take over from here."

Lightning glared at him. "Look kid, the entire True Cross is going to be here in under an hour. That's thousands of exorcists that not even you can survive. Just do yourself a favor and-"

Before Lightning could finish his statement, Gabriel was suddenly standing behind him. Lightning turned in shock before, out of nowhere, he started bleeding from a few dozen slashed that had just appeared all over his body. "But...how?" Lightning muttered as he fell to the ground.

"Lightning!" Angel shouted to his partner.

"Look at that. Even when humans are falling they're slow." Gabriel noted with an amused expression on his face. Then he looked over to Yukio. "Hey! Yukio!" He screamed to get the teachers attention. Gabriel then picked up the now unconscious Lightning like he was weightless and tossed him to Yukio like a rag doll.

Yukio just barely caught him before Gabriel went on. "I have no interest in killing humans so patch him up if you want! It shouldn't be hard! I made sure not to puncture any major arteries!"

Yukio didn't understand why he would let him take care of Lightning's injuries, but didn't hesitate to begin patching them up with the medical supplies that he had on him.

"You two." Gabriel said gesturing to Shura and Angel. "Beat it. My business here is with the son of Satan."

"In your dreams bastard!" Shura responded as she raised her sword.

"Have it your way." Gabriel said before turning to Uriel. "We're doing this one by the book now. Get them out of here."

"I hate by the book." Uriel muttered as she got her strength together. Then four of her shield appeared underneath Angel, Shura, Lightning, and Yukio. Before they could react, the shields carried them away quickly as Uriel followed them in that same direction with a shield of her own carrying her.

After being carried for what seemed like a mile, the shield disappeared and dropped them all to the ground.

Uriel was right behind them, with her own shield lowing her to the ground before vanishing. Uriel then suddenly struck the ground behind her with the sharp edge of her bow. Then, from the ground rose a light. The light flowed from the rest of the ground behind them in a perfect circle. Finally, the light curved inwards and formed a dome around Rin and Gabriel's battle field.

"You won't get past while I'm alive." Uriel said as she prepared her bow.

"So be it." Angel said as he raised his broken blade. "Caliburn, lend me your power."

 _"Oh absolutely Arthur."_ His sword responded. Then a light shot out of the broken edge and materialized into solid steel so that the blade was whole once more.

"Kirigakure Sword Technique! Snake Belly Form!" Shura said as she slid her blood across her own blade it formed a lance like appearance.

Meanwhile, Yukio wasn't fighting. He focused on getting Lightning patched up.

Uriel chuckled at this prospect. "You're not the only ones who can change the form of their weapon." Uriel said as she lifted her bow. "Spread your wings, White Sun." Upon uttering this, her bow transformed into light and re-materialized into the same white bow she used during her fight with Astaroth.

"The Hell is that?" Shura questioned.

"This is the true form of my bow. Gabriel and I can transform our weapons at will. What you've seen so far was the first form of my bow, the Star Shooter. This is my weapon's second form, the White Sun." Uriel explained before pulling back the string to her bow and creating a massive arrow.

Angel and Shura both prepared themselves once it appeared.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Rin was staring Gabriel down, waiting for him to make a move.

Before either did, Kuro jumped down from the penthouse in his giant form.

"Great, because one demon wasn't annoying enough." Gabriel said as he tapped on his cross twice. Both times it lit up. "Come forward, Byakuya."

With that, light flowed out of the diamond of his cross and materialized into his white wolf.

"This is my familiar, Byakuya. How about we let them fight it out while you and I have our own fight?" Gabriel suggested.

"Kick his ass Kuro." Rin said. Then Kuro pounced towards Byakuya with his claws at the ready. But when he was about to land, Byakuya suddenly grew until he was the same size as Kuro, if not bigger. Byakuya then lunged at him and crashed Kuro into a near by building.

"Kuro!" Rin shouted in worry before turning back to Gabriel. "How can someone who claims to hate demons so much be on such good terms with his familiar?"

"Oh, Byakuya isn't a demon." Gabriel stated.

Rin looked at him curiously. "Then what the Hell is he?"

"I'm afraid scum like you wouldn't be able to understand." Gabriel said before he took out his sword and swung it at Rin. Rin blocked it and then made his own swipe at Gabriel, who ducked just before the blade could cut him. Gabriel then swiped at Rin's legs, who jumped up to dodge the attack, then got a good cut into Gabriel's shoulder.

Gabriel groaned as he pulled back, clutching the slash for a moment. When he withdrew his hand, the half demon in front of him looked in awe as a light emitted from his wound just before closing up.

"What the Hell are you?" Rin muttered.

"Well I'm not a demon, and I'm not a human either." Gabriel said as he stepped closer. Rin pointed the tip of Kurikara at Gabriel and tried to run him through, but even though the tip of the blade pierced his clothing and some flesh, it refused to penetrate his torso. It was like he was made of steel. Gabriel then slashed at Rin again, but he used his demonic abilities to jump back at a great distance.

"This is getting boring." Gabriel said as he separated his sword into it's two blades. Then he ran at Rin. Rin tried to slash him but he jumped over Rin's head and out of the way of the blade. His jump sent him back to the wall of the building they were next to, which he then kicked off against to propel himself towards Rin. Rin met his blade with Kurikara and pushed back to send Gabriel into the air again. The moment Gabriel landed, Rin pointed the Koma sword at him again. "Satan Fireball!"

Gabriel ran out of the way and kept running as Rin sent more fireballs his way.

 _"Why does it seem like he's getting faster?"_ Rin thought to himself as he chased the angel into a wide alley way. He sent another fireball his way, but Gabriel just jumped towards one of the walls, then kicked off that one to send himself propelling towards the other. He did this again and again until he was airborne above the alley way.

 _"Nice. He can't dodge in mid air."_ Rin thought before he sent one last fireball after Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled before he vanished from the sky.

Rin's eyes went up in shock until he felt something pierce his back and push him against the wall. Rin turned back as best he could and saw Gabriel standing behind him with his sword buried in Rin's back. He managed to keep the scream of pain in and managed a, "H-How?"

Gabriel smirked. "If you must know, each member of my family has a certain skill they excel at. For Uriel, that's defense. She can create barriers of light at will. But for me, that attribute is speed. I can move so fast that I become invisible to the naked eye. You should be glad you got your hits in because at full speed, it won't happen again." Gabriel explained before twisting the sword in Rin's shoulder.

Rin shouted out in pain as the sword burned him. It felt like it was red hot.

Gabriel smiled at the outcome. Demons always suffered when they were put to death with a holy sword. The son of Satan was no different. But before Gabriel could thrust the blade into Rin's heart, Rin turned as best he could and clashed Gabriel's sword against his own with such strength, Gabriel's blade shattered into pieces. Gabriel looked at him in shock as Rin tried another slash at him, but he vanished first.

"Damn it!" Rin swore. "Where did he go?"

Unknown to Rin, Gabriel was actually standing on the top of the building next to him, looking down at Rin.

 _"I'm surprised he has that kind of strength left. This kid's not half bad."_ Gabriel thought to himself. _"Still, I have one good blade left. And he doesn't stand a chance against me at full speed."_ Then Gabriel vanished again.

Gabriel reappeared beside Rin and slashed his arm. Rin tried to counter strike but Gabriel was already gone again. Then Gabriel appeared behind Rin and gave him two slashes to the back before disappearing again. He reappeared one last time in front of Rin and badly sliced the side of his face and vanished.

"Damn." Rin muttered in pain as he fell his knees from all the injuries. For some reason, they weren't closing up like they normally did. And he couldn't rely on Kuro, as he was of having his own fight with Byakuya. "How am I going to win?!" Rin screamed to himself, frustrated.

Gabriel looked on in amusement from far away. He smirked before getting his sword ready and charging at his full speed, making him invisible to the naked eye. But, while he was still running towards Rin from a few yards away, Rin suddenly got up and turned to him. "Satan Slash!" He yelled as a line of fire made it's way towards Gabriel. Gabriel jumped up and barrel rolled out of the way, but the edge of the flames hit his leg.

Gabriel had to stop running and clench his burn until Rin charged at him. Gabriel vanished again just as Rin was getting close.

"Crap!" Rin swore as he looked around. "Come back here and fight!"

Meanwhile, Gabriel looked down at him from the top of a large building nearby. Gabriel's eyes flickered between his wound and Rin. The fire had grazed is shin and burned through his jeans and left red raw skin where it had touched him. He placed his hand on it and light surrounded his wound as he tried to heal it. It wasn't easy, as the blue flames burned everything. Even angels. But the difficulty in healing the burn wasn't Gabriel's biggest concern.

 _"How did he catch me? The human eye cannot track my movements."_ Gabriel thought as he looked back at Rin. _"It must have been a coincidence."_ He deduced.

Gabriel then went back to the ground and charged at Rin. He thought this time he would take Rin down for good, but Rin moved slightly to the side when Gabriel was less then a foot away and it was too late to react.

Gabriel smirked at him. "Not a bad guess."

This time, Rin smirked. "A guess huh? You sure you don't notice anything different."

Gabriel didn't understand his meaning until a sharp pain spread out on his face. He lifted a hand to it and gently touched the spot. He pulled his hand back and his eyes widened when they saw stray drops of blood on his fingers. Rin had cut his cheek as he rushed by. He glared back at Rin with a vengeance. "You'll suffer for that! Even if you can see my movements!"

"Who said anything about seeing. I can just sense where you're coming from." Rin said confidently before he charged at Gabriel with his blade and pushed Gabriel back by a few feet.

 _"So he can't see me. Instead he's using basic demonic instinct?"_ Gabriel thought in awe. Demons could always detect the presence of angels the same way animals could sense when a predator was near. But no demon had ever been able to use that to tell which direction he was coming from. Gabriel thought that was rather impressive before chuckling. "Well done. I've slew a great number of demons in my life but this is the first time someone's been able to sense my movements." Gabriel said as he gained a sinister grin. "From here on out, I won't hold back."

 _"He's been holding back?!"_ Rin thought in panic before taking a deep breath. _"Don't get worked up."_ He thought to himself. _"I found a way around his first and I'll do it with this one too."_ Then Rin readied his sword and gathered his strength. "Satan Slash!" He screamed as another line of fire came from his blade and made its' way towards Gabriel.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the oncoming attack. "Satan Slash huh? What a pretentious name." Gabriel said as he raised his sword. "Howl."

Then the blue flames smothered Gabriel to such an extent he couldn't be made out any more. Rin thought he'd won for a moment until he saw the blue flames curving in on themselves.

In the center of it all stood Gabriel, who had a completely different sword. Unlike his first sword, Halo, this one had a black hilt and blade along with a serrated edge. And the blue flames were all being drawn inside of it.

"What the Hell is that?" Rin muttered in awe.

Gabriel smirked. "This is the true form of my sword. It's name is the Devil Cleaver."

"Devil Cleaver?"

"That's right. It gets it's name because it absorbs demonic energy. But here's the fun part..." Gabriel trailed off as his sword suddenly became coated in blue flames just like Kurikara. "Once it does, I can use those powers for myself. So many demons have lost their lives and powers to my blade, I've stopped counting." Gabriel explained before sending his own version of a Satan Slash Rin's way.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Uriel had been fighting Angel and Shura while Yukio was helping Lightning. Uriel's massive arrows were especially hard to avoid because of the way they could change trajectory.

Uriel prepared another arrow when suddenly, Angel launched his own attack.

"Angel Slash!" A slash of light came from Caliburn that flew towards Uriel with amazing speed. It struck he bow first, shattering her bow like it was made of glass, then hitting Uriel's torso. She screamed in pain as it struck her chest and fell to the ground, lifelessly.

Angel smiled at the outcome and turned to Shura. "Contact the Grigory. Alert them that one of the Halos is dead and the other is-"

"Who said I was dead?" A voice asked.

Both exorcists looked and gaped to find Uriel getting up from her position on he ground with light flowing from her wound, before both the light and injury disappeared. "It takes a lot more than that to kill me."

Angel scowled to see she was alive raised Caliburn again, while Shura did the same with fang.

Uriel looked down at the remains of her bow before taking out her whip. Neither exorcist expected what she did next. Instead of lashing out with them with the whip, she swung it around and caused it to wrap around her own arm, with the spikes digging into her skin. "Sting, Gold Princess."

Then the whip transformed into light and enveloped Uriel's forearm before dimming. It had transformed into a gauntlet made out of gold that left four of her fingers bare but covered her index finger with a thin metal claw.

Both exorcists prepared themselves as Uriel ran towards them. Angel swung Caliburn at her but she flipped into the air above him and struck him on the shoulder with her clawed finger. It barely nicked him and hardly did any damage.

Uriel landed elegantly behind them.

Angel turned to face her. "A scratch isn't going to stop me you filthy demon."

Uriel scoffed. "Is that so? Than by all means, finish me off."

Angel lifted his sword to do just that when something strange happened. All his muscles tensed against his will. He tried to relax them but couldn't and he then fell to his knees.

"Angel? What's going on?" Shura asked from his side.

"My body. I can't move." Angel muttered in reply.

Shura then looked on in confusion as a mark appeared on his body that looked just like a tattoo. It was that of a golden sun and it appeared right where the claw from Uriel's gauntlet had pierced his shoulder. Shura turned back to Uriel furiously. "What did you do to him?!"

Uriel smirked as she raised her armored arm. "You've already seen the second form of my bow. This is the second form of my whip. The Gold Princess. It's claw is dipped in a toxin so potent that if it so much as nicks you even once, it severs the nerves and paralyzes you. But here's the fun part. If i hit that sun marking again, the Gold Princess's true power awakens and you instantly turn to stone."

Even Yukio, who was only watching from the side lines, had to look up and gasp at Uriel's statement.

Uriel giggled at their reactions. "Don't worry, I'm not aloud to use it on humans."

As she said this, Angel's body gave out from the damage to his nervous system and collapsed on the ground. He was out cold.

This time, Uriel went after Shura with her claw ready to strike her. Shura cut her own wrist with her sword and coated it in her own blood. "Kirigakure Sword Technique! Snake Fang!" Slashes of air came from Shura's blade and shot towards Uriel.

Uriel ginned as a shield of light appeared in front of her and protected her from the blast. The shield was also moving forwards, allowing her to continue her advance towards the red head. Once she was close enough, Uriel dropped her shield and delivered a swift grazing blow to the side of Shura's neck. Just like with Angel, Shura fell to her knees with her entire body shaking. "Damn it." She whispered as the sun tattoo appeared on her neck.

Uriel just went off towards the barrier she'd set up that blocked off the exorcists from her brothers' battle. "I guess I should go help Gabriel then."

"Hey!" Shura's voice shouted as Uriel was about to leave.

Uriel rolled her eyes and turned back. She was caught off guard by the sight of Shura on her feet charging at Uriel with her blade. She didn't have time to react and Shura ran her threw with Fang and pinned her to the wall of the adjacent building.

"But-But how? My poison." Uriel managed as she struggled to get unpinned.

Shura smirked. "Ever hear of fighting fire with fire?" She said as she lifted her arm to show off the wrist she sliced with Fang. "Well I like to fight poison with poison."

"An anti-venom?!" Uriel screeched. She seethed with anger as she suddenly gripped the base of the blade holding her with such strength that it snapped off from the rest of the blade. As Shura looked in horror at her broken sword, Uriel ripped the remaining blade from her chest and gave Shura an upper cut punch that sent her flying. Uriel then leapt into the air after her and pulled back her claw. "Fine! I'll just turn you into a statue!" Uriel shouted as she neared Shura in mid air, prepared to strike the sun tattoo.

Shura wasn't sure what to do. Her sword was broken so she couldn't block the attack, and she couldn't dodge in mid air. But before Uriel got any closer, a gunshot sounded through the open street and hit Uriel in the back.

"AH!" She shrieked as she fell to the ground, her hand over the bullet hole. Uriel turned in the direction the shot came from and saw Yukio, still standing over Lightning, but with his gun ready. "You bastard!"

Uriel ran to him with a shield protecting her from the shots as it did with Shura's attacks. When she got close, she slashed Yukio across the chest and paralyzed him. Yukio fell to the ground, unable to do anything other than look up at her as she raised her claw with the new sun tattoo on the center of his chest as her target.

"Even if you are human, you're still Satan's son. I'm sure Michael will forgive me for this." She said before going in for the kill.

Yukio had nothing to do as the blade came down on him. It was as if it were playing out in slow motion. Tormenting him with the fact that he could do nothing to stop his own death. But when the claw was less then an inch away from the target, something changed in Yukio's eyes. His irises suddenly shifted into an crystal blue and his pupils became silts. The new blue of his eyes then leaked out into the sclera at odd angels.

Uriel noticed this and looked into his eyes before gasping in terror. She knew those eyes. They were...

She had no more time to dwell on the thought as her own eyes suddenly started to have steam pour out of them like they were burning. She withdrew from her attack so she could cover her eyes in pain. Blood poured from her eyes like tears and seeped through the cracks of her fingers. "Damn you! You'll pay for this!"

Yukio touched the skin around his eyes as he realized what must have happened. The same eyes that saved him once before during the Impure King incident. They had appeared again. Before he knew it, his eyes reverted back to the way they were.

Suddenly, Shura ran over and kicked Uriel in the side so that she was sent crashing into the wall. "You okay?" She asked Yukio.

"Yeah." He responded shakily as he go up. For some reason, he was able to move freely again. He looked down to his chest and saw that the sun tattoo had disappeared as well.

"Come on." She said, grabbing his wrist. "Let's get out of here. Baldy and Lightning need medical attention."

"You're not going anywhere." Uriel's voice sounded.

Both exorcists saw here get up and look to them with her emerald irises being surrounded by red sclera, a result of all the damage her eyes had taken. Her eyes were still bleeding from the looks of it. From her point of view, she could only make out blurred outlines of the two in front of her. Still, now she knew that Yukio had demonic powers. And though they were nowhere near as strong as Rin's, he had to die as well.

"Have it your way." Shura said as she raised her broken blade. "Kirigakure Sword Technique! Shed!" The remaining blade of Shura's sword disconnected from the hilt and fell to the ground. Then a mist came from her hilt and reformed into a blade identical to the old one.

* * *

Rin and Gabriel were going at it with neither of them giving an inch. It was harder for Rin to fight since his blue flames were constantly being drawn into Gabriel's sword. The same could be said for Gabriel though, as his speed was almost useless against Rin's demonic instinct.

Rin jumped back from the battle and glared at Gabriel. "Why are you doing this?"

Gabriel raised a brow. "I already told you why."

"Yeah but I don't buy it. There are plenty of exorcists who don't like me. This is the first time one of them has tried to kill me though. So why? I deserve an explanation."

Gabriel sighed. "Even if I told you the truth, you would never believe me."

"Then give me the skinny. I need something to go on."

"Fine." Gabriel agreed. In his mind, this was practically a last request. So why not give the kid an answer? "Uriel, Michael, and I belong to an ancient order sworn to fight Satan and his demons. We predate the Order of the True Cross as well as the demons themselves. For fifteen years we've heard rumors of a ninth child of the Devil, but we dismissed them as just that. Then a few months ago, all the Demon Kings, or at least the ones that haven't aligned themselves with the exorcists, came to Assiah all at once. My people saw this as an act of war and I was assigned to track down the demons and kill them all. But when I arrived, I felt a demonic presence I haven't felt in years. It was Satan's, or rather, the son of Satan's. Then I knew the rumors were true. Another part of that rumor was that you were hiding out at an exorcist school, so I went in posing as a human and waited patiently for some sign of who it could be. Finally, I found out it was you, Rin Okumura."

"Did you skip over the part where I'm fighting _against_ the demons?!" Rin shouted.

"Not at all. But orders are orders and you are still a dangerous demon. Even if you can't accept it, you know it somewhere deep down. Who knows, maybe if we hadn't found out about you, you would have gone on to become a great exorcist. Maybe you would have joined up with Satan. It matters little now. The humans may be okay with that gamble but I'm not."

Rin looked down solemnly. "Yeah. My whole life people like you have been telling me I'm a demon child. I never took them seriously, even after I became a demon. So I'm going to say to you the same thing I've been telling everyone else." Then Rin's flames went wile and shot out in all directions. Then he looked back up to Gabriel wih determination in his eyes. "It doesn't matter what you think! Because I'm going to defeat Satan!"

Gabriel's eyes went wide at Rin's proclamation. Then he grinned as light radiated off of him the same way the flames did with Rin. "That's ridiculous. Even I admit I would lose in a heartbeat if I took on the King of Demons himself. Yet here you stand proclaiming that you will destroy the Devil?"

"That's right." Rin confirmed. "And if you can't do it, that's fine. Because I'm better than you."

Gabriel actually laughed at this as he raised his sword. "My kind are the pinnacle of perfection! How can a filthy half breed like you possibly be better than us?!"

"Because unlike me you kill callously and have no value for life!" Rin said as he raised his sword as well.

Both angel and demon auras flailed about widely and a charged their swords. Both charged at each other unleashing all their power into this final blow. When they clashed, a blinding light emitted that covered the entire battlefield.

Finally, the light dimmed and revealed both Gabriel and Rin standing. They were turned away from each other and had their blades still pointed horizontally from their clash. Both stood absolutely still until, at last, Rin fell to his knees and leaned on Kurikara for support as the result of the clash made itself clear and a slash appeared over his chest, with blood spilling out. "I'm sorry dad. I lost." Rin said to himself.

Gabriel grinned softly as he looked down at his sword. "There's nothing to be sorry for you moron." He said before the Devil Cleaver gave way and shattered into pieces. Then Gabriel fell to his knees as an even larger slash appeared over his torso. "You've...w-wo-won." Gabriel managed before he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Uriel battled Shura and Yukio with all she had, even with her sight damaged. She managed to defend herself quite well. However, she stopped suddenly when she felt a horrible pain in her gut. She looked back to the barrier she had set up with worry. "Gabriel." She said softly before running towards the barrier. When she was about to hit it, a hole opened allowing her to pass through before closing again.

"Come back here!" Shura demanded as she bashed her sword against the barrier, but to no eval.

* * *

 **(For some added music please go to "** **tsuioku mezameru tamashii" On youtube)**

Gabriel lied on the ground, struggling to breath. "How?" He said weakly. "I've bested Demon Kings. No demon has ever defeated me before. And those were high level demons. How did a human hybrid best me?"

Rin looked back to the white haired swordsman with sad eyes. "Like I said before, you have no value for human life. I swear I'll never lose to anyone like that. And I'll tell you what. The only other people I've come across that were like that were demons."

Gabriel let the demon child's words sink in. Was that true? Was he acting no better than a common demon? He and the other angels loved nothing more than to act as if they were superior to humans and demons in every way but for God's sake, he just tried to kill some kid just because of his parentage. The Demon Kings were different. If they were to die a horrible death tomorrow, they did more than enough to deserve it. But Rin was just a kid. Only 16 years old.

Gabriel sighed as he finally realized that Rin wasn't his father. And he wasn't just half demon. He was also half human.

"Gabriel!" Uriel screamed as she ran towards her brother. Her sight was so bad, she didn't even see Rin kneeling a few feet away.

"Hey sis." He said weakly. "I guess I screwed up."

"Try not to talk." She said. "Byakuya!"

Byakuya was a block or two away. He had kicked Kuro's ass and was about to clamp his hot jaw into the cat sidhe's neck. He heard Uriel calling and decided there would be another day for that. He ran in that direction and his eyes landed on his fallen master. _"Gabriel!"_

"Byakuya, he needs help. Open the gate."

Byakuya nodded and slashed thin air with a stream of light following his claws. By the end, the light had formed a portal. Byakuya then shrunk down to the size of a horse and Uriel slung Gabriel over his back. They stepped through the portal and Gabriel took one last look at Rin before the portal closed.

Once they were gone, Uriel's barrier vanished and allowed Shura and Yukio to head in to get Rin.

Meanwhile, the wounds finally got to Rin and he fell over, passing out.

* * *

 **Ta da. I really like this chapter, personally. So please give some positive comments.**

 **Disclaimer, the angel blades are based off of zanpaktou from Bleach.**

 **Gwntan 12: Don't worry, they won't be brutal much longer.**

 **Flaming eyeball: Sorry but I'd already begun to write when you reviewed.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Divine Intervention

Gabriel woke up groggily. He had to blink once or twice to clear his vision. Trying to figure out where he was, Gabriel sat up in bed. Bad idea. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his side and grabbed it. He looked down at himself and saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt and was covered in bandages. He also saw that he was in a very fancy bed that was over twice the size of the one he had in the penthouse. Gabriel looked around the room and saw exactly where he was. These were his chambers. The chambers he had in Heaven no less.

Gabriel jolted a bit when the doors opened and a young woman with black hair and sky blue eyes stepped in. She was wearing white robes and looked at Gabriel with concern. "Young Prince!" She shrieked as she rushed over to his side. She immediately placed her hands over the spot where the pain was worst and a light flowed from her finger tips. The pain started to lessen and Gabriel leaned into it. Once he felt better, Gabriel got a good look at this girls' face.

"Naomi?" He asked. "What happened? What am I doing here?"

"Don't you remember Prince? You battled that son of Satan and Uriel brought you in here with terrible injuries." Naomi explained as she continued to heal the Archangels' wounds.

The fight with Rin came rushing back to him. Gabriel felt his eyes widen at first before he smirked. "Well this is embarrassing." He admitted as he leaned back on the headboard. "I haven't needed healing since I was a child, training with my brothers."

Naomi held in a gasp as she heard Gabriel speak. While it was true that he had more than one brother, Gabriel hardly ever admitted it. After all, that would mean admitting that _he_ was related to Gabriel.

"I'm assuming Michael is looking to tear me a new one for failing on my mission." Gabriel said to change the subject as he noticed the effect his earlier statement had on the young angel.

Naomi looked up and quickly shook her head. "On the contrary sir. Prince Michael has been in to visit you every day since you were brought in."

Gabriel raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yes sir. Although, you had one visitor who never left." Naomi said with a smile as she turned her head and looked towards the end of the bed.

Gabriel followed her line of vision and saw Byakuya sleeping a few inches away from his feet. Gabriel smiled at his loyal familiar before laying down on the bed.

"No offense, but why isn't Raphael doing this?" Gabriel asked. The Archangel of Healing generally oversaw matters such as this, so he was concerned by the absence.

"Oh, Raphael is currently healing Princess Uriel." Naomi said, earning a concerned look from Gabriel.

"Is Uriel hurt?" Gabriel asked, concerned for his twins' well being.

Naomi shook her head quickly, trying her best to appease her prince. "No, no. There were only very minor injuries. She's been in flying condition for a few days now."

"Days? How long was I out?"

"Almost a week now." Naomi said calmly.

Gabriel looked surprised by this but his thoughts were drawn away from the matter when the large doors opened once more. This time, Gabriel was greeted by the sight of unmistakable golden eyes.

"Gabriel! You're awake!" Michael said in genuine excitement.

"Apparently." Gabriel responded before turning to Naomi. "Could you give us some privacy?"

"Of course your majesties." Naomi said formally before she got up, bowed, and walked out the room.

"What's so important that you needed to speak to me alone about it?" Michael asked.

Gabriel looked away and closed his eyes. "I think it's about time we rethought our position on killing the son of Satan."

Michael raised a brow. "Meaning?"

"Meaning we shouldn't kill him."

* * *

(True Cross Academy)

Rin woke up with light blaring in his eyes. He peeked them open so that they could slowly adjust. Once they did, he began to look around the room. He was in a hospital room.

He immediately proceeded to rip the IVs in his arm out. He really hated them. He also accidentally disconnected the heart monitor and the machine then indicated a flat line.

Yukio ran into the room with a panicked expression until he saw Rin sitting there, perfectly fine and with a dumb smile on his face. "Hey Yukio."

The brunette twin scowled at his slightly older brother and punched him on the side of the head. "You moron! I thought you were having a heart attack!"

Rin grabbed the side of his head in pain. Then he glared back to Yukio. "Don't blame me! You know I hate hospitals!"

It was true. Rin got into fights a lot as a kid and teen so he had to get some medical attention from time to time. It was fortunate that Yukio was there to take care of most of his injuries, but during situations like this he had to go to an actual doctor.

Rin thought back to the reason why he was in the hospital in the first place and sighed. "Where's Gabriel?"

Yukio's eyes widened before he sighed as well. "Gone. When we got inside that barrier that Uriel had put up all we found was you."

"And Kuro?"

"He's fine. Back at the dorms." Yukio explained briefly. Yukio sat down and thought about the whole incident. "I wonder who they were in the first place."

"Gabriel said that they were part of a different order that kills demons. He also said that they weren't human or demon, but he never said exactly what they were." Rin said thinking back to the speech the white hair gave him. Which reminded him. Gabriel said that it wasn't just he and Uriel, but Michael as well was a part of this order. "What about Michael?"

"Michael's gone as well. No one's seen him." Yukio said as he looked to his brother sadly.

Rin noticed this. "What's wrong?"

Yukio looked down. "The Vatican has assigned a mission for me tomorrow."

"And?"

"And we'll be going up against Lucifer again." Yukio explained briefly.

Rin looked to Yukio and sighed. "What's he up to now?"

"He and a few other demons have been terrorizing a town nearby, driving all the people there out. But here's the thing. There's a large church in the center of that town that the demons haven't gone near. They appear to be encircling it but they can't go in for some reason. Shura and I are doing a simple recon mission to find out why."

Rin thought about this new information for a moment. Demons had been acting strange as of late and this was by far the most curious. After all, despite popular belief, Demon Kings were not repelled by holy ground. So why leave a church completely untouched? Rin just pushed these thoughts aside for now. There would be time to figure that out later after all. "So what time to we leave?"

Yukio looked back up to Rin with his eyes narrowed. " _We_ aren't leaving. Shura and I are but you are staying put."

"The Hell I am." Rin said as he attempted to sit up. Big mistake. He immediately clutched his side as pain began to override his stubbornness.

"You just proved my point for me." Yukio said as he stood up. "Stay here and focus on recovering. In your condition you'd probably only get in the way."

Rin growled like a bear that had just been woken from its sleep at that remark. He made another attempt to get up despite the pain to yell at Yukio. This time he suceeded in getting up, but Yukio had already walked out the door.

* * *

(The Next Night)

Shura and Yukio had snuck into the town that had become overrun with demons easily enough. The whole reason that the Vatican had assigned them to this is because the Grigory felt that a group of only two would not draw much attention. That and the fact that the Paladin and Lightning wee still in recovery from their fight with Gabriel and Uriel.

Shura peaked out the alley way they were currently in and saw hobgoblins coming their way so she ducked her head back in. She and Yukio watched as they passed by, but from the amount of goblins there it could have taken hours if they simply waited for them to clear out. Shura looked around for a way out of the alley until her eyes landed on a fire escape on the building adjacent to them. She nudged to it so that Yukio saw it too. He knowingly nodded to her before she locked her fingers together to give him a boost up to the latter before climbing up herself.

Once they were both on the roof of the building, the church was clearly visible to both of them.

"I guess this is the most straight forward way to it." Shura said before turning back to Yukio. "Hold the perimeter. I'll check out the church."

Yukio nodded before she jumped to the roof of another building and continued to jump between roofs as she headed towards the church.

As she did so, Yukio let go of the bag of supplies he'd been holding onto and knelt down to sort through its contents. He stared to put some random pieces together until it was completed and formed a large rifle. Yukio generally prefered his hand gun to such a large conspicuous weapon but this particular rifle happened to belong to his father, Shiro Fujimoto.

Yukio then also equipped it with a scope so that it was more like a sniper rifle and looked through it towards the direction Shura had gone off towards. Even though she had put quite a bit of distance between the two of them, he could see her as though she was right in front of him. He stayed watching her back for some time until...

"Whatcha' lookin' at?" A familiar voice asked before a pair of azure eyes appeared in front of the scope and blocked Yukio's view of Shura.

Yukio jumped back in surprise as the rifle fell to the side and Yukio's eyes landed on his brother, who was wearing a stupid smile.

"What the Hell Rin?!" Yukio shouted as he knocked Rin on the side of his head with his fist. "How the Hell did you get here anyway?!"

Rin gently rubbed the spot on his head that Yukio had punched before answering. "Easy, the security at that hospital you left me in was a complete joke."

"I mean how did you get _here!?_ Past the demons." Yukio yelled.

Rin just shrugged. "I don't know. They just let me walk by. I guess that since I'm half demon they don't notice the difference."

Yukio shook violently with anger. "I told you not to come here! Go away!"

Rin stuck his tongue out childishly. "Tough shit."

Yukio was about to punch him again when evil familiar laughter sounded to their side. Both turned slowly and were greeted by Lucifer's pale green eyes staring at both of them with a wicked expression. Next to Lucifer was Beelzebub, no longer in the stone form Uriel had left him in and grinning like a lunatic.

Rin instantly drew Kurikara as both Demon Kings neared them.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Shura finally hopped onto the roof of the central church. She looked down from it and just as the report said, no demon was within at least one thousand feet of it. Then Shura looked down at the church itself.

"Okay, so what is it about you that makes all the demons in this town go nuts." Shura asked aloud. "And why won't any of them go near you?"

"No demons at all? How absurd." A female voice said.

Shura didn't wait to turn around before unsheathing Fang. Once she did, the source of the voice was revealed to be none other than Egyn, using her midnight blue bat wings to hover just above the church, smiling slightly.

"You're the King of Water right?" Shura questioned.

Egyn lightly clapped in a playful manner. "Well done, you're not as dumb as you look."

"Kirigakure Sword Technique! Snake Fang!" Shura shouted as she swung her sword through the air and caused slashes of wind to make their way towards Egyn.

Egyn smirked and held out one hand to block the attack. Once it hit, it broke apart against Egyn's bare skin like it was nothing.

"My, have I touched a nerve?" Egyn asked as her dual blades formed in her hands. She slashed out with them in an x formation and caused two streams of water to launch towards Shura.

Shura jumped out of the way and the streams of water hit the lamp post to the side of the church, tearing through it like paper. Shura looked at the destroyed post with wide eyes when Egyn spoke up.

"Judging from your reaction I'm guessing you didn't know that given the proper force water can cut through solid steel. Underestimate it or me and you'll find yourself in a world of pain." Egyn boasted before launching another attack.

* * *

Beelzebub was the first one to make a move, taking out his sword and quickly running towards Yukio. Yukio, however, had already put away the sniper rifle and in its place had taken out his two pistols. When Beelzebub got close, Yukio shot at him from point blank range, only to have Beelzebub fly out of the way with a pair of thin, insect like wings that flapped rapidly.

Even with the demon in question in the air, Yukio continued to fire at him until a stray bullet nicked one of his wings. Beelzebub muttered a curse as he was forced to land on the roof. He glared back at Yukio and charged at him then swung his sword with all his might. Yukio managed to block the sword with the barrel of his gun while he pressed the other gun between his elder half-brothers' eyes. But just as Yukio pulled the trigger, Beelzebub's body broke down into several insects which appeared to be locus. The locus from his body all flew behind Yukio and reformed into Beelzebub's body. Before Yukio could react, Beelzebub slashed his back with his sword, causing the former to yell out in pain.

Beelzebub grinned before giving the brunette a swift kick to the back and sending him flying.

Meanwhile, Rin was having his own fight with Lucifer. Rin began the fight by sending a Satan Slash towards Lucifer. The King of Light looked at the oncoming attack stoically before swiping his sword to the side and breaking the wall of flames. Rin then leapt up to strike Lucifer with Kurikara, the later blocking the attack with his own sword. While Rin seemed to be struggling to keep from being pushed back, Lucifer wasn't moving an inch. He then raised a clawed hand and flicked Rin on the forehead. Rin was sent lying back like he had just been hit with the force of a truck.

Both Okumuras hit each other in mid-air, causing even more pain to serge through them before they both fell to the roof of the building.

Both Demon Kings looked at their younger siblings in disappointment, expecting more of a challenge than they received.

An orb of light formed in Lucifer's hand before he threw it towards the twins. Both were unable to move a muscle as the attack neared. But then, the most unexpected ally came to their rescue.

Both twins had looked away from the attack as it was too bright to look at directly. But then they heard a _clang_ type of sound and the light dimmed enough to let them see what it was. Both felt their hearts skip a beat when they saw a very familiar golden shield that had appeared in front of them and protected them from Lucifer's assault. That said, they even more shocking sight was the person who created it.

Standing before the brothers, facing Lucifer and Beelzebub, were the very same pair that had tried to kill Rin only a week earlier. Gabriel and Uriel.

They both looked drastically different from what Rin and Yukio were used to. They were both wearing the same armor that they had when they first arrived in Assiah. But by for the biggest and most awe inspiring addition to their appearance were their own sets of feathered wings. Uriel had four golden wings on her back while Gabriel had six silver wings. Both appeared to be made of actual metal and they shined like stars. Also, Gabriel had the strangest new addition to his attire. Interwoven in the end of his braid was the small blade of a knife. Lastly, both twins had a white halo floating above their heads.

While Uriel seemed uncharacteristically emotionless, Gabriel had a wicked smirk on his face. The silver haired angel turned back to the brothers who were looking at him and his sister in awe.

Gabriel chuckled. "Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I came down here to save you or anything." He said before turning back to the demons, who had become weary with their arrival.

"Think of it more as...Divine Intervention."

* * *

 **I'M ALIVE!**

 **Sorry but my AP classes take up a lot more time than I thought. Why did I sign up for them again?**

 **Gwtan12: Thanks for the love!**

 **KiaraWangWilliams: Thanks for reviewing but I'm not sure if Yukio's demonic powers will come into play again.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. ;)**


	16. Pandemonium

**Soundtrack**

 **1\. (Blue Exorcist -X-)**

Shura was fighting Egyn. Well, more like losing to Egyn. No matter how many times she cut the Demon King, Egyn's water body regenerated. Shura, though, could still take damage.

Egyn smirked as she slashed her sword through the air and caused a wave of water to appear and launch towards Shura.

Shura dodged the initial attack, but when it his the roof it splashed upwards and hit her leg. She immediately landed to clutch her leg in pain. The water was boiling hot and left a red mark on her skin.

Egyn smiled evilly before raising her sword again and sending another wave towards Shura.

Shura raised her arms over her head to block it, but an instant before it hit her, she head a _splash_ and looked up. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when they landed on the person that had saved her.

It was Michael, with his twelve wings and halo on display. He was wearing a golden chest plate but that was the extent of his armor. The rest of his attire consisted of red Roman like robes, even more so because of a golden olive leaf crown that adorned his already golden locks. He also had a golden shield as large as his body strapped to his arm. The shield also had been hollowed out in the center making it a sheath, which appeared to be housing Michael's sword at the moment.

Egyn looked like she was going to have a panic attack the moment she saw Michael, who was looking at her with a stoic expression.

Michael turned around slowly and saw Shura looking at him in awe. It was to be expected. He always received that type of reaction from humans. He smiled at her genuinely in an attempt to defuse the tension that had gathered.

"Don't worry Shura." The blond said to his long time friend as he turned back to Egyn. "I will protect you."

Egyn's frightened expression quickly turned into one of anger. "You!" She said pointing to Michael. "Just who the Hell are you?!"

"It's not surprising that you don't know me Egyn. After all, unlike Gabriel and Uriel, I try to avoid familiarity with demons." Michael said as he pulled his sword out from the sheath of his shield. "I am Michael. The firstborn Archangel and Prince of Heaven." He stated proudly as white flames appeared, tumbling off his body in waves. The power that radiated off of him made it seem like nothing in the world could ever take him down.

So, what happened next...needless to say, nobody saw it coming.

Michael felt a fist make contact with his left temple and he stumbled to the side a bit. He turned in the direction the hit came from and saw Shura standing there, with an angry expression on her face, which was now more red than her hair.

"You jerk!" She screamed loud enough to make Michael want to cover his ears. "First, your siblings try to kill Rin! Now it turns out you've been lying to me for years! How hard would it have been to say 'Oh yeah, Shura, by the way, _I'm an angel_ '?!"

Michael rubbed the spot on his head where Shura had hit him. "To be fair, it's not like I ever said I wasn't an angel." He answered surprisingly calmly, considering Shura had probably just given him a bruise that would last for life.

Shura got angry again and tried to hit Michael again but he leapt out of the way this time.

"Would you knock it off?!" Michael asked as anger finally made itself clear in his voice. "You know in most cultures you could get flogged for striking a prince!"

"You said you were the Prince of Heaven and last time I checked we're not in Heaven!" She countered.

As the two continued to bicker, Egyn watched from the sidelines, feeling completely underwhelmed. This was Michael? The angel that all angels serve?

Getting bored, Egyn audibly coughed to get their attention, which seemed to work as both angel and human turned to face her. "If you two are done with your little lover's spat, could we get on with the fight now?"

"LOVERS?!" Both blonds said in unison. Shura looked like she was going to pop a vein while Michael turned to the side as a small blush appeared on his face.

Egyn laughed at their reactions so hard she nearly missed Michael raising his sword.

"Scatter, Divine Punishment." As Michael said this, his blade lit up and transformed into feathers which scattered off into the wind.

Egyn raised a brow with a smirk still in her face. Suddenly, her body exploded into water, leaving only her head and torso intact.

"Nice try." The bluenette taunted as the drops of water came back together and reformed into flesh and bone. "Father told me all about that little sword of yours. Once it transforms, its' single blade breaks down into several dozen blades. These blades then reflect light from the moon and look like feathers, falling to the ground. And even though they're smaller, these feathers are still razor sharp and twice as fast as your original sword. It's a nice little trick but my body is made entirely of water and is immune to all physical attacks, even those from an Archangel."

Michael grinned at the Demon King as a single feather from his blade appeared and floated next to him. Once it got close, Michael snatched it out of the air. "I'm afraid your Intel is outdated." Michael said as small sparks appeared on the edges of the feather, like the wick on a candle. Michael then released the feather and allowed it to drift off into the distance. Once it was far away, the sparks made their way to the center of the feather. Once they reached it, the whole area around it was engulfed in a large explosion like that of a bomb.

Egyn looked with wide and terrified eyes at the explosion before she realized what Michael's plan was. She looked down at her limbs and saw lights coming form them in the shape of feathers. The feathers from Divine Punishment must have slipped into her body while it was reforming. All of a sudden, she was lifted high into the air. It felt like the feathers inside her were forcing her body to go upwards.

Michael smirked as he watched the scared Demon King get pulled towards the sky. Once he decided she was up high enough, he snapped his fingers and the feathers inside Egyn's body ignited and detonated. The resulting explosion consumed the demon in flames and left nothing behind.

"Goodbye Egyn."

* * *

Rin looked in awe at Gabriel and Uriel. Specifically at their wings. Even though he was raised by a priest, he had never given much thought to God or angels growing up. And yet, right there before him stood a pair of genuine angels, halos and all. But the back of his mind was still sending him a _danger danger_ type of message. After all, both Gabriel and Uriel had tried to kill him in the past, and Gabriel had already admitted that they weren't necessarily there to save them. But that's exactly what they had done. If it hadn't been for Uriel putting up her shield when she did, both he and Yukio would be a pile of ash right now. So just what were they doing there?

Yukio was having a similar reaction. His mind was overloading with new information. They were angels. It all made sense now. The fact that they wanted to kill Rin. Their unusual powers. Their claim to be older than the True Cross. Rin's demonic instinct telling him to look out or them. _The wing tattoos he had seen on their backs._ Even their names. Gabriel and Uriel. Fujimoto had always prayed to those two specific angels all the time. Particularly Gabriel, who was suppose to be the saint of messengers, whenever Rin had a part time job that involved making deliveries. And now they stood right in front of them.

Meanwhile, both Demon Kings looked at the Archangels with a mixture of shock and anger. Worry was also present on Beelzebub's face, recalling his last encounter with these particular angels.

Lucifer was the first to make his move, forming a light orb in his hand and launching it at Uriel.

Uriel raised a single one of her golden wings to block it. When the light hit her wing, Uriel wasn't so much as pushed back.

Gabriel looked at Lucifer with an annoyed expression before flicking his gaze to Rin and Yukio. They both jumped a bit when Gabriel stared at them. Gabriel's gaze shifted once again to the King of Light.

"I need to talk to these two for a moment. I don't suppose you'd consider giving us some time to talk?" Gabriel asked jokingly.

"How much time?" Lucifer asked stoically.

Gabriel grinned and held up two fingers. "Well, if you could give us about two min-"

Gabriel was cut off when Lucifer flew two him with lightning fast speed, swinging his massive sword at Gabriel. Gabriel drew Halo from its sheath just as quickly and blocked Lucifer's attack.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Gabriel said with a smile before adding some force to his blade and pushing Lucifer back. Gabriel then raised an open hand towards Lucifer and a silver light emitted from the palm of his hand. "Starlight." Gabriel said before the light expanded from his hand into a laser like, towering beam of light which completely engulfed Lucifer.

When the blast cleared, Lucifer emerged with what looked like burn marks all across his body.

Gabriel scoffed. "Wow, didn't think you would survive that one. Still I will need a few moments so excuse this." He said before turning to his sister and nodding to her.

Uriel's wings then grew and length and width and wrapped themselves around herself, Gabriel, Rin, and Yukio, encasing them in a cocoon of sorts.

Lucifer tried to fire more attacks at them but they were all blocked by Uriel's wings.

Inside the cocoon of her wings and formed, Uriel and Gabriel turned their attention to Rin and Yukio.

Gabriel let out a large sigh before speaking. "Look, I get you're about to explode with questions and I promise we will answer any you have some other time. But right now, Lucifer is after something in this town. Something very dangerous. We're all screwed if he gets his hands on it." He turned towards Rin before continuing. "I get now that it was wrong to try to kill you because of who your father is and I will try to make up for that mistake. I won't blame you if you don't forgive me but right now, I need your help. I'm asking you to put whatever anger you must feel for me aside for the moment and help me kick Lucifer's tailed ass."

Yukio wouldn't believe what Gabriel had just said if he didn't hear it with his own ears. Here stood a man, well... _angel,_ who tried to kill Rin less than a week ago who was now asking for his help. The nerve of him. Yukio was about to vocalize his feelings on the matter when Rin stopped him with one simple word.

"Okay."

Yukio turned to Rin so fast his neck nearly snapped. Rin was getting to his feet and looking Gabriel dead in the eyes. "I'll fight with you."

Gabriel flashed him a genuine smile while Uriel released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Yukio said as he jumped to his feet. "You can't seriously consider trusting them! Gabriel tried to kill you! The moment he gets an opening he'll slit your throat!"

Rin turned to Yukio with a surprisingly calm expression on his face. "No he won't." Rin said. He just knew it was true. The sense of dread he felt from being around Gabriel and Uriel betrayed their intentions from the moment Rin met them. He just didn't realize what it was at the time. But now, that feeling was gone. After Gabriel had finished speaking, the part of him that kept alerting him the angels were dangerous simply disappeared. That told him Gabriel wasn't a threat. But that was not the reason he would fight with Gabriel. Something had changed in Gabriel's eyes. When Gabriel had tried to kill him, the white haired angel's sapphire and crimson orbs told the whole story. There was nothing in them but violence, and rage, and blood lust. Now, however, he saw something in that single blue eye while Gabriel kept the other hidden behind his hair. He saw pain.

Some of that may have been over the guilt of trying to kill him, but Rin had to guess it went deeper than that. It was the type of pain he saw in Ryuji's eyes when he talked about his grandfather. In Shiemi's eyes when she talked about her grandmother. In Kamiki's eyes when she talked about her mother. In Konekomaru''s eyes when he talked about his parents. In Yukio's, Shura's, and his own eyes when someone brought up Fujimoto. It was the pain of losing someone he loved.

Rin had no idea why that pain was directed at him though. Maybe Gabriel lost a loved one to Satan. That would certainly explain why Gabriel had been so intent on killing him. No though, there was something more to it.

And something else that he saw in the eye of the Archangel was that he was no longer intent on taking out his anger on Rin. He was going to take it out on the Demon Kings. And that was good enough for now.

"You're insane." Yukio said as he eyed both angels suspiciously. "I won't let you do this."

"Gabriel, take Rin and rain Hell on those bastards who call themselves 'kings'. I have something to say to Yukio in private." Uriel said.

Gabriel turned a bit to look at his sister. There was something she hadn't been telling him and Michael. Something to do with Yukio.

Gabriel had been a bit weary of Yukio. After all, it was very unusual for a demon as powerful as Satan to have a human child. Moreover, Uriel had nearly been blinded during her battle with said devil spawn. She had been avoiding his constant questioning of how that happened for quite some time now. He simply couldn't wrap his head around how a mere human did that to a celestial being like herself.

That said, even though he hadn't seen what Yukio was capable of, Uriel had. And she was still asking to be left alone with him.

He decided he would trust her judgement on the subject and gave her a quick nod.

Uriel winked at him before flexing her massive wings on the right side and creating a hole in the cocoon. Gabriel and Rin jumped out through the hole the moment it was created.

Yukio reached to stop Rin but he had already jumped through, and Uriel had moved her wings to seal it back up.

Yukio turned and glared daggers at her. "Open it up right now." He said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it between her eyes.

Uriel responded by leaning forward so the barrel of the gun was pressed right up against her skull. "Do I look like I'm afraid of death, boy?" She countered. "Gabriel was telling the truth when he said that Rin was in no danger. That said, if you were to kill me, my brothers make your death last for days."

Yukio held his position for a moment before slowly lowering his gun. "What is you you wanted to say to me?" He asked. "You don't seem like the type to apologize over trying to murder me. So what is it?"

"Clever boy." Uriel commented. "Do you recall exactly how you bested me during our battle?"

Yukio's eyes widened in shock. His eyes. His hidden demonic power. He had tried to keep it under raps but Uriel had seen them.

"Is this blackmail?" He asked while keeping his finger on the trigger of his gun.

"Yes." She said immediately. "The simple truth is that I need assistance in this fight. I want it from you and if I get it, I'll keep my lips sealed on the matter of your wretched eyes. Do we have a deal?" She said offering a hand.

Yukio narrowed his eyes at her and withdrew his gun. "Fine, we have a deal." He said. He still refused to shake her hand.

Uriel unfolded her wings and they shrunk back down to a normal size. Once they did, she and Yukio could see Beelzebub still in the air, but Lucifer was gone, as was Gabriel and Rin.

"Where are they?" Yukio asked immediately.

"Knowing Gabriel, he probably took the fight somewhere else." Uriel stated.

Yukio immediately took to analyzing the situation. He knew that Beelzebub was a force to be reckoned with. As the Demon Kings were ranked, he was one step above Amaimon. That said, Uriel was just as, if not more powerful. Still, he didn't know the extent of her abilities.

"Any secret powers I should know about?" Yukio asked, hoping there was something in her arsenal that could help them.

"Besides what you've seen so far, yeah a few." She began. "Combat wise, my bow is able to shoot off flares that mimic sunlight, which is good for demons that are vulnerable to just that, like Astaroth. Unfortunately, Beelzebub doesn't fall under that category. I also have a limited ability to control the land. Lastly, my wings are harder than diamond. They make for the perfect shield."

"I was hoping for a bit more." Yukio said honestly, causing her to narrow her eyes at him.

"And what exactly are you capable of besides shooting at him with those guns?" Uriel countered.

"What about your claw. I believe it was called the Gold Princess." Yukio said, changing the subject. "Can't you strike him so becomes paralyzed?"

Uriel shook her head. "That ability only works on humans. One thing remains the same though. If I'm able to strike him in the same place twice, he will turn to stone. I've actually done it to him once before." Uriel explained, thinking back to when she and Gabriel had first captured the King of Insects.

"Do you ever shut up?" Beelzebub asked. Uriel looked up in time to see something like a whip lashing out towards her. She quickly raised her arm above her head, causing the whip to wrap around it. After it was touching her, Uriel got a better look at it and realized with a mixture of shock and disgust that it was actually an elongated centipede. She shrieked loud enough for glass to break before pulling her bow off of her back and using it's sharp edge to cut the centipede. She then tore the remaining part of it off of her arm and threw it on the ground.

Before she had the time to reincorporate, Uriel was taken aback by a loud buzzing sound. She and Yukio looked up and saw a swarm of bees flying towards them. Uriel responded by lifting her arms and creating a shield around the two of them. The bees landed on the doom and coated it so they couldn't see outside.

"Careful. Their sting is lethal." Uriel said quickly.

Yukio nodded and took out a holy water grenade just before he heard cracking beneath them. He looked down and saw another type of insect burrowing through the stone the roof they were standing on.

"Stone Termites." Yukio said as the cracking continued. Uriel looked down and saw them before cursing under her breath. "I hate the King of Insects."

The ground beneath them quickly cracked and gave out, allowing the bees around them to get to them.

Beelzebub smiled at the scene before a large cloud of mist burst from the center of the swarm, forcing the bees to fly away. Once they did, Uriel was revealed to be carrying Yukio while slowly flapping her wings to keep them in the air.

Beelzebub ground is teeth together so hard that an audible _crack_ could be heard. In his anger, he began to shed his human appearance. His nails extended into claws and his eyes silted. Then, a pair of black horns erupted from his temples and curved around his head like a ram. Finally, a pair of spikes shaped like stingers grew out of his wrists. Both were jet black and about four feet long.

Uriel landed on stable ground with Yukio when she caught a glance at Beelzebub's new appearance. She took out her bow and strung an arrow of light just as quickly. "Brace yourself. He's not playing around anymore."

Yukio nodded and prepared his guns as the King of Insects flew towards them with lightning fast speed.

* * *

(With Rin)

Rin was chasing angel and demon both as they flew towards their battlefield. As they were carried by their wings while Rin had to resort to jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he was just barely keeping up. Eventually, they had slowed down, which Rin took to mean as they had reached the agreed upon battlefield. By now, they were quite some distance from Yukio and Uriel as well as the cathedral.

Once they finally stopped, Lucifer stayed in the air but turned around to face them. At the same time, Gabriel made his way down to stand next to Rin.

"I must admit, you have me underwhelmed." Lucifer admitted. "I expected no less from the True Cross. But you Gabriel." Lucifer said as he pointed to the Archangel. "You know why I have come here. You know what is in that cathedral. Yet, only you and your sister, the lowest ranking members of the Archangels come to stop us. I expected more from you."

Rin looked at Gabriel curiously. What was Lucifer talking about? What was in the cathedral that was so important? Could that be what Gabriel meant before?

* * *

 _"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't come here to save you or anything."_

 _"Think of it more as...Divine Intervention."_

* * *

 _"That's what he meant?"_ Rin realized. _"He didn't come here to help me. He did it to keep Lucifer away from whatever's inside the cathedral."_

"You underestimate me Lucifer." Gabriel said, snapping Rin out of his thoughts. "Let's not forget that though you look older at the moment, I was alive eons before Gehenna even existed."

"Age does not equate to power." Lucifer said bluntly.

"It does in this case. Afterall, to me you're nothing but a brat in over his head." Gabriel taunted.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I suppose it would seem like that, but it cuts both ways. To me, you're not but an old man who has become rusty in his age."

Gabriel smirked and quirked a brow. "You do realize you're basically calling Satan old in that statement as well, right?"

"Father is a being who should never be compared to likes of you, despite you're familiarity with one another."

Rin noticed that Gabriel clenched a fist at that last remark. He looked up at Gabriel and saw a fire burning in his eyes as a powerful aura tumbled off of him, pushing his hair to the side and revealing his crimson eye.

Still, Rin was confused by the statement his half-brother had made. Their familiarity with each other? He made it sound like they were friends. And why did it evoke such anger from the angel?

"Gabriel." Rin began. "What does he mean 'familiarity'?"

Lucifer began to cackle when he overheard Rin's question. Once he settled down, he looked directly at Rin.

"Dear brother, has Gabriel not informed you of our father's history with the Archangels?" Lucifer began. "You see, your dear friend Gabriel is really our-"

Lucifer was cut off when Gabriel disappeared from Rin's side and appeared in front of Lucifer in a flash, swinging his sword at Lucifer's throat. Lucifer bent backwards to avoid the blade and succeeded with Gabriel's sword inches away from his head. Gabriel flapped his wings and used their beats to push away from Lucifer.

"Damn. I missed."

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer said as he got back to an upright position. When he did, Rin could see a clear stream of blood running down his neck, starting from his chin.

"You clearly hit me." Lucifer noted as he pressed his index and middle finger to where he was nicked.

"You misunderstand." Gabriel clarified. "I meant to take off everything above your shoulders. Anything less than that is a miss in my book."

Gabriel slowly glided back down to where Rin was standing. Rin was looking at Gabriel with wide eyes. He was pretty sure he was faster now than when they had fought.

"If you don't mind, I need to speak to Rin. But here's someone to keep you company." Gabriel said as he tapped on his cross and a stream of light came flowing from it, which then materialized into his familiar, Byakuya.

"I've heard tales about your familiar. He is supposedly twice as strong as any demonic familiar. Still, do you honestly think that his power can stand against a Demon King?"

Gabriel smirked. "Honestly, no. But your intel is clearly outdated if you think he's my only familiar."

Lucifer's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Gabriel placed a hand on his cross again before swiping it to the side, causing six beams of light to shoot out of it, three to each side of Byakuya. From them materialized six other wolves whose fur ranged in colors from grey to golden brown to silver. Byakuya was a few feet ahead of the others, and he seemed to be the leader of the pack. All the wolves were snarling and barking in Lucifers direction while Gabriel smiled smugly.

 **1\. Soundtrack**

"Ready?" Gabriel began as he knelt down so the wolves could hear him. "Sick 'em boy."

The wolves all charged up towards Lucifer. When they ran, they continued into the open air as if they were walking on solid ground. Lucifer reached for his sword when they came close but one leapt up and bit down on his sword arm.

"Grrr." Lucifer grunted as he tried to shake it off but the other wolves followed it's lead and bit down on his legs and ankles while two others jumped up and bit into his collor bone and neck.

"Wow." Rin said in awe. "What kind of demons are those?" Before he could think on it anymore, Rin received a hard punch to his cheek. He looked back and saw Gabriel still looking at his wolves. "What the Hell was that for?!"

"Because you're an idiot." Gabriel stated bluntly. "I told you before, my familiars are not demons."

"Well what the Hell are they then?!" Rin asked, still mad at Gabriel for punching him.

Gabriel sighed. "It works like this. You humans form contracts with demons and they return the favor by fighting for you as long as your will remains strong. For Archangels, our familiars are not actually living beings."

"So what are they?" Rin repeated, getting annoyed.

"They are physical extensions of myself and my will, which I gave shape to by using spell craft." Gabriel explained as he looked back up to his wolves. "While your familiars can turn on you anytime they please, my familiars are created with the singular drive to fulfill my inner desires."

Rin looked towards the wolves with a newfound respect for them. _"That's pretty bad ass."_

Then, Lucifer finally managed to shake off the wolf biting down on his arm and got his sword out. Before it could react, Lucifer sliced the wolf across its side.

"Shit!" Rin said as Lucifer sliced the wolf open.

"Oh relax." Gabriel said. "Just take a closer look."

Rin did as Gabriel said and looked at the wolf, which was now falling to the ground. Before it hit the pavement, it transformed back into a stream of light and flowed towards them before coming to rest in Gabriel's cross.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Rin asked in awe.

"Like I said, familiars aren't actually alive so they can't die. They just go back in here to rest." Gabriel said when they heard a howl from above them. Both turned to see yet another wolf being struck down by Lucifer, which turned to light and went into Gabriel's cross like the last one did.

"Look the remaining wolves won't hold him off for long, so listen to me very carefully." Gabriel began as more of his wolves were slaughtered.

There was only one left. Byakuya. He was biting into Lucifer's shoulder until the King of Light grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him forward. The momentum caused the wolf to lose his grip and fall forward, followed immediately by Lucifer impaling him through the stomach. Lucifer watched as it turned into a beacon of light and retreated into Gabriel's necklace like the others.

Lucifer looked down and saw Gabriel whispering something in Rin's ear. To put an end to whatever the Archangel was planing, Lucifer slashed his sword in their direction, causing a massive beam of light to shoot towards them.

Rin saw it coming and braced himself with Kurikara. "Here he comes!"

Gabriel immediately got his sword ready. "Howl, Devil Cleaver!" Upon saying these words, Gabriel's sword transformed into a katana that was black from hilt to blade. Gabriel raised it against the attack and his sword held it back, until the light began to flow into it. This continued until the entire beam of light was entirely absorbed by the Devil Cleaver. Immediately after this, Gabriel made a slash with his sword just like Lucifer had and the previously absorbed light emerged, this time aimed at Lucifer. But this time, it was much larger and much faster.

Lucifer flapped his massive wings to move out of the way. He just narrowly missed the oncoming laser. Before he had time to think, Gabriel appeared to his side and tried to strike him again, only for his attack to be blocked by Lucifer's own sword. Lucifer took this chance and quickly impaled Gabriel with his other clawed hand.

Gabriel coughed up blood as the demon's claws tore through muscle and went down to the bone.

"Foolish angel." Lucifer said. "You may be an Archangel, but I am Satan's first born son. And with the help of the Illuminate this body will not break down no matter how much energy I expend. Did you honestly think that would work?"

Lucifer stopped speaking when he noticed something odd. Was that...a smile on Gabriel's face. Before he could dwell on it, Gabriel grabbed on to the arm impaling him. "Actually, I didn't. You're too smart for that." Then he began to squeeze on Lucifer's arm like it was a lifeline. The King of Light couldn't pull his arm back even if he wanted to.

"I figured I'd have to take you off guard." Gabriel said as he looked up, a smug smile perfectly visible on his face now. "Now Rin!"

"Right!" A voice shouted from behind Lucifer. He turned and saw Rin leap into the air, using his enhanced abilities to jump up to where they were flying. Rin readied his sword as he neared Lucifer, the tip of the Koma sword aimed directly at Lucifer's heart. Lucifer tried to get out of the way but Gabriel's string grip kept him from moving.

 _"Bastard! He used himself as a decoy!"_ Lucifer thought as Rin neared. His angered face quickly calmed down, worrying Gabriel. "It was a clever plan." Lucifer admitted as he dropped his sword, allowing it to fall to the ground. "However..."

Rin finally got within range and thrust his sword forward with all his strength. He felt it make a hit, and saw blood drops fly through the air. "Gotcha." Rin said before his eyes took focus.

When the scene in front of him took shape, Rin lost the feeling of triumph as quickly as it came. Though his sword had indeed pierced Lucifer's flesh, it had not gone all the way though. Lucifer had his now free hand holding the sword firmly, preventing it from going any further in.

Both Gabriel and Rin had stunned looks on their faces as Lucifer pulled the blade out of him. He then raised it up taking Rin, who was still holding onto the hilt, with it until he just as quickly threw it like a dart. Kurikara flew towards the ground like a speeding bullet until both it and Rin crashed to the ground, most likely breaking few bones judging from the earsplitting scream that followed.

"Rin!" Gabriel shouted as he meant to fly towards him. As he did so, Gabriel removed his grip on Lucifer's arm. Lucifer used this to his advantage by taking the taloned hand already inside Gabriel and swiping it to the side, taking a chunk of blood and skin with it. Gabriel spat out blood as an overwhelming pain took control of his side. Before he had the chance to fall himself, Lucifer used his tail to knock him to the ground.

Gabriel crashed much harder than Rin, with his large metal wings cushioning the fall somewhat.

 _"Damn it."_ Gabriel cursed to himself. _"Can't...move."_

Lucifer dropped down on Gabriel's still form foot first, causing yet another burst of pain to overtake Gabriel.

Lucifer then turned his sword and hand and struck the center of Gabriel's top left wing, causing the metal to crack and blood to ooze out.

Gabriel had all but lost his voice from screaming at this point, but howled in pain none the less.

Lucifer maintained an emotionless expression as he twisted the sword into the wound, causing the pain to become even worse.

Rin, who had already been knocked unconscious, was roused by the angel's screams. He turned up and through blurry vision he saw what Lucifer was doing to was now dragging his sword down along the wing pit, turning the once magnificent wing into a mangled bloody mess. The thing that got to him most was the blood running out of Gabriel's mouth. And the pained expression on his face. And the _screams._

It was like a recap of what happened to Shiro. A demon was hurting him and Rin could do nothing to stop it. But it wasn't fear or sadness or powerlessness that Rin felt from observing the scene. It was anger. _Rage_ even. It was true that Gabriel had tried to hurt him, but then, so had Shura the first time they had met. To some extent he still thought of Gabriel as his friend. And to watch his friend be mutilated right in front of his eyes filled him with a wild, white hot rage.

"Stop it." Rin said under his breath, not having the strength to say it any louder.

Lucifer didn't react, meaning he either didn't hear it or didn't care.

"Stop it." Rin said again, a bit louder this time. Blue flames coated him once again as he struggled to get to his feat.

This time Lucifer made one more swift cut to Gabriel's wing, earning yet another strangled cry from the later.

Rin's last amount of self control gave way at that and rage overpowered pain as he got to his feet and screamed at the top of his lungs. "STOP IT!"

Rin picked up Kurikara and ran after Lucifer. The King of Light turned in the direction of the scream and was surprised to see his half-brother still had the strength to stand. Regardless, he was not concerned. If he just barely had the strength to stand, how could he ever...

Before he could even finish the thought, Lucifer was taken aback by the sight of Rin running towards him with inhuman speed. Lucifer responded by using his large wings to get high into the air.

Rin stopped in his tracks and leaped into the air, fast enough to keep up with Lucifer's wings.

Lucifer lifted his sword to prepare for Rin's next attack.

When Rin swung Kurikara, he hit Lucifer's blade dead on. The Demon King did not respond at first until a cracking sound hit his ears. He glanced down and saw his sword cracking where Rin had struck it.

Lucifer looked back to his brother in time to catch the animalistic expression on his face. His fangs seemed longer than normal and he was growing like a beast. That's when it hit him. He had heard about this. The same thing had happened when Rin fought Amaimon in the forest. According to what he had heard, this state of primal rage gave him power that was comparable to that of a Demon King.

This rumor was made fact as Rin swung at him again.

This time, Lucifer flew out of the way just in time. As Rin swung Kurikara, a torrent of blue flames followed, hitting nearby buildings and setting them ablaze.

Lucifer never took his eyes of Rin. He waited until Rin ran towards him and raised his hand. From the palm of his hand emerged a blinding beacon of light that forced Rin to shut his eyes.

Lucifer took this chance to strike Rin while he was still disoriented.

Though his sight was not useful right now, Rin's demonic hearing kicked in and told him where Lucifer was coming from. He raised Kurikara in that direction and blocked the attack, but the force of it sent him flying into a nearby building nonetheless.

Down below, both demons had forgotten about the Archangel that had passed out from the pain. Gabriel began to stir from the noise of their battle and forced himself back into consciousness. He tried to get up right away, which proved to be a bad idea as the pain in his wing was reignited by the sudden movement. Gabriel fell right back down and groaned, more out of frustration then pain.

His eyes were drawn to Lucifer and Rin's fight when he heard more noise. To his surprise, Lucifer seemed as though he was being pushed to his limits. He was stuck with constantly dodging the onslaught of blue flames that Rin sent his way.

Normally this would be good. But Gabriel had a bad feeling. Something seemed to be off with Rin.

Gabriel wanted to get a closer look so he pulled in his damaged wing as well as the corresponding wing on his right side. Still having four wings to carry him, Gabriel flew up to the battle and grabbed Rin's shoulder to ask him what was wrong.

To his utter shock, Rin turned around to face him with the most feral look in his eyes. Gabriel was in such shock he didn't even respond to Rin bringing Kurikara down on him, giving him a giant slash across his gut. Gabriel spat blood before falling to the ground.

Rin proceeded to turn back towards Lucifer and resumed in trying to kill him, like killing the Archangel was the most normal thing in the world. However, if he had payed closer attention, he would have seen Gabriel's body fade into violet sparkles before disappearing.

A few yards above their heads, the real Gabriel was watching the battle below. _"Good thing that was just an illusion."_ He thought to himself as he saw Rin continue to attack Lucifer like a wild animal.

 _"Interesting. When he's overcome with intense rage, his demonic instincts take over, and he goes into a primal state."_ Gabriel then chuckled. _"To think I'm the one who suggested we spare that monster. It would probably be easier to kill him."_

Gabriel then turned his eyes towards a water tower atop the building below him. He reached his hand out towards it and the water burst out of it in a small explosion but stayed in mid air. Gabriel then moved him hand upwards and the water formed a sphere and followed his movement.

 _"Then again, I've never been one to do things the easy way."_ Gabriel thought with a smirk.

Rin continued to charge at Lucifer recklessly, who responded by dodging each and every attack.

Rin paused when he heard a whistle above him. He looked up before suddenly being submerged in water. It wasn't hot, but he still felt like his skin was being boiled off. The water hit the ground and took Rin with hit, slamming him against the concrete. When the water had sunk through the streets, Rin lay there out cold.

Lucifer looked up to the source of the attack to see Gabriel.

"First you try to save him now you attempt to kill him again. I will never understand you angels."

"I didn't try to kill him dumb ass. I only used enough Holy Water to knock him out." Gabriel replied sharply. It was really his only option. This way at least, Rin would probably be back to normal when he woke up.

"I'm curious Lucifer." Gabriel began, trying to keep his attention away from the now defenseless Rin. "How long have you been here, trying to get into that cathedral?"

"A day or two. The barrier you put up around it is quite strong. However, I imagine that if you were to die, the barrier would fall." Lucifer said as he took out is sword once more."

Gabriel prepared himself as Lucifer suddenly vanished in a flash of light. Gabriel looked around rapidly to try and figure out where he would reappear.

A moment later, another flash emerged next to the white haired angel, with Lucifer appearing with it. They clashed swords with such force a shock wave destroyed all the windows of the buildings nearby. They held that position for a bit until Gabriel whipped his head to the side and caused the blade at the end of his braid to lash forward. Lucifer pulled his head back but the small blade still cut his cheek.

Lucifer then put his other hand on the blade of his sword and used his strength to send Gabriel hurling onto the roof of the structure they were above.

"Archangel this is pointless." Lucifer said as he slowly drifted down towards Gabriel. "You're injured already. You can only use your full power while you're in Heaven. One of your wings has been crippled. Most importantly, you have yet to fully recover from your fight with Rin Okumura."

"Shit." Gabriel cursed under his breath. "You picked up on that last one eh? Yeah, the brat did pack a punch and even angels can only heal so fast. It doesn't mean a thing though."

"There goes your kinds arrogant belief that you are superior to mine. Normally that may even hold true but I am not a mere demon I am a King of Demons."

"Who's arrogant now?" Gabriel taunted as he lifted his sword. He'd hate to admit it but the King of Light was probably right. He wasn't at full power now, and he could tel that Lucifer wasn't using all his strength either. But that wasn't because he couldn't. It was because he was toying with him.

Before the fight could progress any further though, both combatants looked to the cathedral when they heard a large explosion. It was the blast caused by Michael during his fight with Egyn.

"Nice one Michael." Gabriel said with a smirk as he felt the King of Water's presence disappear.

Lucifer whipped his head around at Gabriel when he heard the name he muttered. " _Michael_?"

Gabriel turned back towards Lucifer with that smug look still on his face. "That's right. I'm sure you've heard of him. He's the one that knocked your father out of Heaven all those millennia ago."

Lucifer's eye twitched as the angel went on. "Looks like he just took out your sister too. Now that he's done with that, I bet you he'll come over here. You may have what it takes to beat me right now, but can the same be said for my brother?"

Lucifer glared daggers at Gabriel before releasing a sigh in defeat. "This is not over." The King of Light said as he became enveloped in a beacon of light that vanished just as fast as it appeared, taking him with it.

* * *

(A Few Moments Later)

 _Rin was in that place where one is struggling to wake up, as if from a deep sleep._

 _"Anyone know how to get him up?" Rin heard a male voice say from above him._

 _"I've got one." A female voice replied. Rin recognized the voice as Shura. Then Rin could make out a figure walking towards him and kneeling beside him._

 _"~Riiiiin~." Shura began in a singsongy voice. "~Yukio and Shiemi are going out with each other~."_

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!" Rin screamed as he bolted up, the shock snapping him out of his drowsy state.

"Holy shit, it worked." Gabriel's voice sounded.

Rin looked around him rapidly and saw Gabriel, Uriel, Michael, and Yukio standing around him, with Shura still kneeling beside him. What was even more shocking was the fact that they were now inside what looked like a church judging by all crossed and stained glass windows around them. In the back of it was a statue of Mary with a crown around her head. There was also a bright blew gem in the center of the crown.

 _"I guess were inside the cathedral."_ Rin thought before he remembered what Shura said and turned back to he with a red face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT JOKE SHURA?!"

"It got you up didn't it?" She said with a smile as she stood up.

"Well it wasn't funny!" Rin shouted as he too got to his feet.

"I thought it was funny." Uriel said from the side lines.

"Shut up!" Rin screamed at her now. "What happened to that guy you were fighting anyway, Beelzeboob?"

Gabriel and Michael both covered their mouths as they chuckled at Rin's mispronunciation of the demon's name.

" _Beelzebub_ took off once Michael started flying towards us." Yukio said with his arms crossed. Despite their saving him, Shura and Rin, he had trouble trusting the siblings, especially because he had not forgotten about Uriel's threat to expose his eyes.

"Michael?" Rin said as he turned to face the blond. "Oh yeah, you're their brother. Does that mean you're an angel too?"

"Of course he is idiot." Gabriel said before being punched in the back of his head by said blond.

"Don't be rude Gabriel." Michael scolded as he turned to face Rin, a friendly smile returning to his face. "Yes, I am an Archangel. It's good to see you again Rin. I heard you knocked my little brother to the dirt like the silly little boy that he is." Michael said, earning a hate-filled glare from Gabriel as Uriel broke out in laughter at Michael's statement.

"Enough with the buddy buddy routine okay?" Yukio finally said, earning confused glances from everyone else present. "You tried to kill Rin and now you tried to save him. What's your endgame here?"

After Yukio finished, both Rin and Shura wanted to know the answer as well. Why did they come here in the first place. Rin already learned it was for something inside the cathedral but what? It seemed ordinary enough.

"A fair question. One I intend to answer." Michael began. "But later. There is something I must retrieve first." Michael said as his wings unfolded from his back and he flew up towards the statue of Mary. He placed a single finger on the gem on her crown and it shattered. After that, he reached inside the hollow hole which once held the gem and pulled out something that caused both Yukio and Shura to widen their eyes.

It was yet another seal. This one was green and gold like the others but the symbol on it was an hourglass. The Roman Numeral underneath it was an 'IV'. 4.

"There's more than one of those?" Shura muttered as Michael landed in front of them.

"Yes. There are seven in total actually." Michael said as he placed the seal in his pocket.

"Well what the Hell are they?" Yukio asked. He had been looking into this for months and came up with nothing but they seemed to know exactly what the seal was.

"We'll explain later." Gabriel assured as he and his siblings walked towards the door.

"I'm afraid not." Yukio said as they walked out.

All three angels were blind sided by the sight of exorcists surrounding the cathedral all pointing guns at them.

Michael turned back towards Shura with disappointment clear in his eyes. "You called the Vatican on us?"

"Sorry but we're not the only ones who want answers. The Grigory do too." She explained as someone walked towards them.

Michael turned back to see the current Paladin, who had apparently recovered from his fight with Uriel, approaching.

"Arthur." Michael began, clearly familiar with the Paladin. "How can I help you today?"

"By coming with me to the Grigory." Angel responded. "If you and your siblings are what you claim to be, then there is much to discuss with them and you both."

"Very well." Michael said. "We'll come peacefully."

Uriel then turned back to the others, who were just exiting the cathedral. "If you want answers, come with us to the Grigory. All will be explained there."

They all then watched as Angel inserted a key into the door of the cathedral, turned it, and opened the door, revealing the Grigory's chambers on the other side.

The angel walked in slowly, followed by the Paladin, the senior exorcists (Including Shura), and finally Rin and Yukio.

Both were eager to get answers. Why were they there? Were they really angels? What did they intend for Rin no?

And the biggest question was on Yukio's mind. What were the seals?

 _"I guess we're about to find out."_ He thought to himself after following Rin inside.

* * *

 **Hey there! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Kirychan1226 and Guest - Thanks for the love!**

 **Black Angel - First, let's just take a second and acknowledge how cool it is that your user name matches the name of this story so perfectly. As for your question, no I did not sign up for the Fanon Wiki page. I have a friend with an account so I emailed him my designs of my characters and he uploaded them and summed up their background, appearance, etc. for me. Really great guy! Since it's a fanon wiki it's specifically meant for fanfictions.**

 **Anyway, before I forget, there are a few things I want to address.**

 **1\. I've redone my drawing of Gabriel and the revised design is now on his page for anyone interested.**

 **2\. I've also rewritten some earlier chapters for times the writing wasn't so good.**

 **3\. I realized I might not have made it apparent what the Demon Kings are after with Rin so here it goes.**

 **Since Mephisto sealed Rin's demonic heart in Gehenna using Kurikara as lock and key, Rin is a half demon. That means that there are two ways of turning him into a full demon. They are:**

 **A) Break Kurikara, which is the prefered method as his body would then adjust to withstand the Blue Flames and it would be optimal for Satan to possess it.**

 **B) Kill Rin, in which case the Demon half of his soul would cause him to go to Gehenna, where Satan could turn him into a full demon, and make evil and all the good stuff you find in those fanfics where Rin goes to Gehenna. This, however, is the less preferred option as it would entail killing his body, so Satan would not be able to possess it.**

 **The Angel's plan for Rin:**

 **A) They also wanted to kill Rin. But when they kill a Demon with a Holy Sword, the demonic half of his soul is destroyed and only the human side remains. That human half of his soul is still dead, however, so he would most likely go to Heaven. This process of turning demons into humans is known to the Angels as "Purification".**

 **B) After their battle, Gabriel realizes that Rin is not and will not ever be evil. So before this chapter takes place, he convinces his siblings to spare Rin's life.**

 **As for why Gabriel had a vendetta against Rin in the first place and what the seals are, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review and I hope to update soon. See ya next time! ;)**


	17. Heaven's Darkest Secret

(Vatican Main Office)

(At the Council Table)

 **(The same one that Yukio stood at in chapter 44)**

The room in question was huge. It had several balconies like the room where the Grigory tried Rin. Several higher class exorcists stood there. Naturally, rumors of angels spread through the Vatican like wildfire. It ranged from people who did not believe in angels at all, like the Buddhist monks aligned with the families of Shima and Suguro, all the way to those especially devote to angels, like the Paladin himself.

Rin was in one of these balconies. He had to guess that they didn't want the 'dangerous' Son of Satan anywhere near the alleged angels. Accompanying him was the rest of the class (even Nemu), most of whom were trying to wrap their minds around the possibility that these people that they knew, that they trusted, and that they thought of as friends were _angels_.

In the center of the room was a large ovular table. At one end of the table were Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel, from right to left. They were in three separate bared stands like those for a defendant in a trial but without seats. They all kept blank expressions on their faces. Around the middle of the table were Angel, Lightning, and the Arc Knights. Also present were Yukio and Shura. Normally they wouldn't be part of such a formal occasion but in this case they knew the people in question. That and between the Okumuras, the Grigory must have felt more comfortable with the Son of Satan that did not possess the blue flames. Speaking of the Grigory, they were seated at the other end of the table. They were accompanied by Mephisto and surprisingly Amaimon.

There was a lot of murmuring coming from the balconies before Melchior stood up. "Silence!" He cried, with all the exorcists in the room quickly complying. "I, Melchior, member of the Grigory and proxy for Azazel, the King of Spirits, call this trial into order." He said before sitting down.

"Michael Halo." Samyaza began. "Senior Exorcist, First Class. You and your younger siblings, Uriel and Gabriel Halo, are charged with stealing from the Vatican, associating with demons, and are under suspicion of being demons yourselves. How do you answer these charges?"

"Not guilty." The three answered in unison.

Gabriel then added to the statement. "And to answer the question you neglected to ask but everyone is wondering about, yes, we are Angels of the Lord."

There was an uproar from the balconies, mostly coming from the skeptics.

"Liar!"

"Demon!"

"Blasphemer!"

"Silence!" Casper yelled to calm down the balconies, which had the desired results after a few moments. "The accused will not answer questions they were not asked. Do I make myself clear?"

"Completely. I apologize for my brother's rude behavior." Michael said politely. He was concerned more than anything. It was this type of public exposure he had been trying to avoid since the True Cross was founded. Even more so because it had taken him so long to build up his reputation as Michael Halo, the well-respected exorcist who was next in line for Paladin. It had taken him years to gain the trust of these humans and only seconds to destroy. As for his siblings, who had no human identities beyond those they fabricated only a few months ago, there was hardly any cause for concern. Which only added to Gabriel's carelessness in this situation. Carelessness which could very well lead to their wings being hung on the Grigory's wall.

"Good." Samyaza said in response. "We have heard many reports from demons claiming to be angels. Both here and in branches from other countries. All have proven to be false. Do you have any evidence to support your claim?"

Gabriel smiled at his question and sprouted his six silver wings. Uriel followed with her four golden wings, and then Michael with his twelve white wings. All three had halos appear over their heads at the same time.

With the appearance of their wings, thousands of exorcists in the room gasps. The exorcists who previously screamed, calling the angels liars paled in response. Fearing the Wrath of God they supposed.

"Those wings prove nothing." Melchior said as if he were not surprised in the least by the wings and halos. "There are demons beyond counting with feathered wings. Phoenixes and Harpies for example. Do you have any further proof?"

"Isn't that why Samael and Amaimon are here?" Michael asked in response.

"Samael?" Shura asked with a confused look while higher up exorcists face palmed at her question. Yukio leaned in to whisper to her. "It's Mephisto's real name."

Meanwhile, Michael gave Uriel a questioning look over why Shura seemed to be confused. Uriel also leaned in to whisper. "Samael goes by Mephisto Pheles in Assiah. Don't ask me why."

"Enough!" Samyaza ordered to stop the whispering. Once it was quiet, he looked towards Mephisto. "Mephisto Pheles, do you have knowledge to confirm or deny their angelic status.?"

"Indeed." Mephisto said gleefully. "Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and I go way back. Thick as thieves." He went on playfully.

"Don't make us out to be friends." Uriel said with a glare.

"You wound me my dear." Mephisto said as he dramatically put a hand over his heart. "I thought we were closer than that. And after everything I did for you during your stay here."

"Bottom line Mephisto." Lightning interrupted. "These three are angels and you confirm that?"

"Yes I confirm it." Mephisto finally said.

"I do too." Amaimon said as he raised his hand like a child in a classroom.

"I confirm it as well." A new voice sounded. All heads turned in the direction of the new voice. It was a man with a white beard, but head was covered by a black hood. He walked with a wooden cane in one hand and walked with a hunch like an old man. While most of his features were hidden by the shadow cast by the hood he was wearing, he had a wide grin, which showed off especially sharp canines. He was walking down the aisle towards one of the vacant seats at the table.

"Who's that?" Rin asked no one in particular.

Before anyone at the table could ask that same question, Angel disappeared from his seat and reappeared in front of this newcomer with Caliburn pointed at him.

"Identify yourself." The Paladin demanded as the old man did nothing but continue to smile.

"Stand down Angel." Casper called form her seat.

"This man you threaten is Azazel." Melchior explained, earning sharp gasps from everyone present. "He is the King of Spirits and a true member of the Grigory."

A symphony of gasps filled the room. Everyone knew that like Amaimon and Mephisto, Azazel had aligned himself with the True Cross. But still, because of the immense power that Demon Kings held, there were very few human bodies capable of housing them. As for Azazel, the only body in existence that he was able to possess was crystallized. There was no reasonable explanation for how he could be there.

Angel's eyes widened in shock before lowering Caliburn and kneeling to Azazel reverently. He flashed away once again and reappeared in his seat.

Azazel continued to walk towards the table and took up one of the seats there.

Yukio eyed Azazel suspiciously. It was well known that Azazel joined the True Cross in it's early days but it was also known that his presence there shouldn't be possible. The body he was possessing was crystallized for unknown reasons. It left him unable to move or even speak, hence his need for a public stand in. That, and there was something about his voice. It was very familiar to Yukio. But where from?

"It is good to see you King of Spirits." Lightning said respectfully. "But how is your presence here possible? Your body was encased in an impenetrable crystal. We tried for years to release you but had no success."

"You have us to thank for that." Uriel interrupted. "We freed Azazel."

"How? You've been in Vatican custody. You never had any interaction with Azazel." Yukio challenged.

"We're Archangels dear boy." Gabriel said. "We merely willed that Azazel's body be freed and it was."

"It's all true." Azazel confirmed. "Appropriate considering that your kind was the cause of my imprisonment in the first place."

At that, everyone's eyes turned back to the angels. It had always been a secret how Azazel's body was reduced to that state. Now Azazel was claiming that it was these beings that did it.

"That's not strictly true Azazel." Gabriel defended. "As I recall, Raphael was the one that did that to you. Also, you were the one to initiate the conflict with a rather rude comment. And you know how proud angels can be."

Azazel began to chuckle before raising a hand. "Fair enough Gabriel. Anyway, I confirm their angelic status as well."

The Grigory leaned in towards each other and whispered before speaking. "Very well. Because of the testimony given here today by the Kings of Earth, Time, and Spirits, we the Grigory, have come to the conclusion that you are in fact who you say you are."

Uriel grinned at that statement. "Well then, with that out of the way and our identities now beyond reproach, I'd like to get introductions out of the way."

Uriel then made a small bow before speaking. "I am Uriel, the Archangel of Art, Love, and Protection, and Princess of the Cherubim."

Gabriel then followed her actions, also making a bowing gesture. "And I am Gabriel, the Archangel of Speed, Truth, and Courage, and Prince of the Seraphim."

Lastly, Michael also bowed. "Lastly, I am Michael, the Archangel of Justice, Strength, and Loyalty, and the Crowned Prince of all Angels."

The Grigory then also bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you Archangels." They said before Casper spoke again. "However, there are several other questions that must be answered before we can leave."

"Here's one." Yukio said, looking at Uriel's golden feathers, and recalling the feather they found in the crater with the pile of the demon's ashes. "You were the one that killed that demon in the forest near True Cross Academy, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged." Uriel answered with a proud smile as if she had just been complimented. "That crater was the place that Gabriel and I landed when we came to Assiah. We came across that demon by sheer coincidence."

"Very well." Samyaza said, excepting their answer. "Why did you Michael, pose as an exorcist for the past few years?"

That was the question that had been pressing on Shura's mind. She met Michael well over sixteen years ago. Rin and Yukio hadn't even been born yet, so they couldn't have been the reason behind his presence in Assiah.

Michael took in a long breath before explaining. "You see, I had a few reasons. One was to keep a close eye on Samael, as I had my doubts about his intentions when he joined the True Cross. Another was for the sake of gaining connections within the Order. Sometimes, it leads to learning things that even us angels were not aware of. That is how we first heard the rumor of Satan having a ninth, or as the case may be, ninth and tenth children." Michael said, remembering that despite being human, Yukio was a child of Satan as well.

"The final reason is so I could protect you exorcists. Occasionally demons appear in Assiah which are too powerful for humans to exorcise. I would slay such demons before they could even encounter any humans."

"We also wish to know why you and your kin attempted to kill Rin Okumura, a ward of the Vatican." Lightning said.

At this, Rin's ears perked up. He was beginning to think no one would bring it up. After all, everything else they were charged with was a serious crime for the Order. Him though. Who would shed a tear for a dead half-demon?

"The answer should be quite obvious." Uriel began. "Heaven and Gehenna are in a constant state of war and the Son of Satan would be our natural enemy. We decided unanimously that he would have to be dealt with. You see, normally killing a half-demon would send their soul to Gehenna and the end result would be that person becoming a full demon. However, if that half-demon is exorcised, or killed using a holy sword, their soul is simply obliterated and poses no risk of becoming a full demon. That was our intent for Rin Okumura."

Rin tensed at this statement. There was already the constant threat of the Vatican deciding he was more trouble than he was worth and killing him on principle. Now they were being given a whole new reason to go through with it. Who would risk going to war with Heaven for his sake?

Yukio felt the same way. Both out of concern for Rin, and himself. He still wasn't sure if Uriel had passed on the information surrounding his eyes to anyone. The threat of death could easily be extended to him now.

"Does that mean you intend to kill Rin Okumura?" Angel inquired.

The hearts of Rin, Yukio, and all their friends stopped at that moment. Of course they would help the Okumura's if things didn't go their way, but what chance did they stand against both the Order and Heaven itself.

After what seemed like an eternity, Michael answered. "No. Our decision to kill him was withdrawn."

They all let out a sigh of relief with Michael's statement. Rin could have sworn he heard some people conveying their disappointment with each other. Bastards.

"It was Gabriel who decided to overturn our original decision to kill him." Michael continued, even though no one asked.

Everyone looked back up to see Gabriel looking to the side, as if he was embarrassed or shy. Rin had to wonder. Was it what he said during their fight that changed the way he felt?

"You Gabriel? I'm shocked." Mephisto said, causing all eyes to be drawn towards him. "I thought you had a vendetta against Satan and all his children. As I recall, it had been that way since the _fall._ "

All three angels glared at Mephisto upon the utterance if the word 'fall'. Most other exorcists looked to each other in confusion, unsure of what Mephisto was referring to when he said 'fall'.

After a few moments, Melchior voiced this. "To what is Mephisto Pheles referring to by this 'fall'?"

Michael looked to both his siblings, each nodding before he responded. Michael took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "The Fall, as we call it, was the moment the first demons, including Satan, were created. It was when I personally cast Heaven's rebellious angels into the depths of Gehenna."

A few exorcists in the crowd gasped or shook their heads like they didn't hear him right.

"Would you care to explain what you mean by that?" Casper asked, as if trying to satisfy the crowd.

Michael looked down. "I mean, that the Satan, the first demon, was originally an angel of Heaven who was cast into the depths of Hell."

There was a large uproar in the room. Even when the Grigory screamed and demanded order, many couldn't even hear it.

Everyone knew the story of Satan originally being an angel. Still, the Knights of the True Cross had never confirmed or denied the existence of angels. Therefore, the majority saw this as myth. Now it was being made fact with a simple sentence.

No one was more shocked than Rin though. He was raised by a priest. Of course he had heard the story of Satan being an angel who rebelled against God and Heaven before. Regardless, he didn't take things like God or the Devil seriously until he was pulled into this world a few months earlier.

That creature, the one that had killed his father, tried to drag him into Gehenna, and caused so many people all that pain and suffering during the Blue Night, used to be an angel? How was that even possible? And what did that say about Heaven as a whole?

Of the four angels that Rin had now met, including Satan, two had tried to kill him while the third conspired to and the last tried to pull him into Gehenna. It didn't exactly inspire confidence.

"Calm down!" Uriel screamed over the crowd. "Please calm down!"

"Give us a chance to explain!" Gabriel insisted.

Once everyone had finally settled down, Samyaza spoke. "You may speak freely angel."

Michael nodded. "Please try to understand. We would have killed Satan instead of casting him into Hell if we knew the result would be the creation of demons. Nevertheless, it was expected of us."

"In the beginning, God created us angels to be the shepherds of humanity. We would exist only to serve your kind. But Satan, Lucifer as he was known at the time, defied God's rule. As humans were flawed beings by nature, and angels were created in perfection, Lucifer proclaimed his own righteousness and refused to bow down to what he believed to be inferior creatures. In his pride, Lucifer declared a rebellion against God, with several thousand angels joining his side. We fought against him for centuries before facing each other in the final battle. At that point, I used all my power to force Lucifer out of Heaven and into the depths of Gehenna, a place originally meant to be a prison for fallen angels. Over the millennia, Lucifer created an army of new creatures. He made them himself, by giving form to fire, corrupting human souls, or using fallen angels. These creations were demons. Eventually, Lucifer forsook the name God gave to him and took the name Satan. The Adversary."

"So you admit that your kind had a part to play in the creation of demons?" Casper asked.

"No. Satan is no longer a part of Heaven. We fight against him now." Gabriel clarified.

"Even so, by your own description, when you cast an angel out of Heaven you are in fact creating a new demon. Do you take any responsibility for your role in creating demons?" Melchior challenged.

Uriel scoffed at the accusation. "Is our role in their creation any larger than yours? I think not. As I recall, only a few months ago an exorcist by the name of Saburota Todo not only betrayed the True Cross and became a demon, he released the Impure King. Does that mean the Vatican is responsible for his actions?"

Before the argument could progress, Azazel put his clawed hands up as if to call a ceasefire. "Now now. We have some bad apples on both sides. If we were all to blame for the actions of a rebellious subordinate, we'd all be in chains."

Both angels and humans seemed to calm down with his statement and backed off.

"There is one last thing to be resolved before we dismiss." Melchior stated. "What are these crests that you angels have referred to in the past as 'seals'?

Yukio and Shura both began to listen intently. After looking into the seals for months they were dying to know what they were. Moreover, they wanted to know exactly why the demons were intent on getting them.

Gabriel was the first to speak. "First, why don't you share what you already know about them."

Everyone went silent. The Grigory knew what the seals were already? If so, why the secrecy?

Before another uproar could begin, Casper spoke. "There is some truth to what the Archangel is implying. We were aware of the seals and their presence in and around the True Cross, but we have no true knowledge of what they are. The seals were always being sought after by demons, and the first exorcists knew that they couldn't let Gehenna get it's hands on them. So they hid the seals away. The secret of where the seals were hidden has been past down from one set of Grigory to the next. No one knows exactly what the seals are or why the demons want them. But we knew enough to keep them away from anything demonic."

Michael nodded before he spoke. "Then perhaps I can fill in the blanks. The seals were crafted in Heaven and we passed them on to early humans who could see demons. We then gave these humans knowledge of how to kill demons and defend themselves from them as a way of protecting the seals. These humans organized and fought demons together as an army. Thus, what you know as the Order of the True Cross, was born."

"That does not answer the question." Arthur stated once Michael was done speaking. "What is the function if these seals, and why is Gehenna so intent on stealing them?"

Michael once again took a deep breath before explaining. "Long ago, before creation was even finished, there were seven threats to creation. These threats were far stronger and more vicious than any demon could ever be. They were so strong, in fact, that we found ourselves unable to kill them. We decided that even though they couldn't die, they still couldn't be left to destroy what had taken so long to create. They had to be dealt with another way. But how would we accomplish this? It took some time but we finally found an answer to that very question. When faced with an enemy who cannot be killed, we would simply send them somewhere they could not hurt anyone. This prison that we used was called the Void. It is, in a sense, oblivion. There is nothing there but darkness. With this plan set in mind, the Archangels banded together and created a portal to this place and forced these dangerous beings inside."

"An interesting story." Lightning said, getting impatient. "That does not answer our question. How do the seals play into all this?"

"I was just getting to that." Michael said sharply, causing Lightning to flinch slightly. "As I said, we imprisoned these creatures. But every prison has a key." Michael said as he took out the four seals and held them up for all to see. "That is what the seals are. The keys."

Murmuring filled the room as exorcists tried to make sense of what Michael just said.

Finally, Gabriel went on to explain. "The seals are a physical manifestation of their imprisonment. Each seal corresponds to one of the seven evil beings that we sealed away. To break a seal would be to free such a creature, and they would be free to reek havoc on Assiah. The worst part of all being, Satan is able to control a majority of them."

Commotion filled the crowd once again. This applied to the Cram School students as well. There were seven things so strong that not even God and His angels could kill them and if they got out, Satan could use them against the Vatican. That was enough to send anyone into a panic.

The Grigory cried out for order once more until everyone finally stopped. Once there was silence at last, Samyaza spoke cautiously. "You are saying that if these seals are broken, the Vatican could be destroyed?"

Gabriel gave them a concerned look like a parent does when he has to warn a child about bullies. "I don't think you comprehend what we're saying." Gabriel began carefully. "These creatures were so powerful that God couldn't kill them. Breaking _one_ seal would be enough to destroy the Vatican. Breaking three would destroy the continent. If all seven were to be broken than that goes beyond the organizations and nations. That's the Apocalypse."

Everyone broke out screaming again. The Apocalypse? As in Four Horsemen, red skies, all that? Something that literally meant the end of the human race boiled down to whether or not those seals stayed intact?

"Silence!" This time, it was Angel who called for order. It took sometime and some more yelling before everyone calmed down.

Casper broke the silence as quickly as it had set in. "If what you say is true, we will assign all available resources towards guarding these seals. This I assure you."

"And while we appreciate your word, this is not something the True Cross will be doing alone. The Heavenly Host will be assisting in their protection." Michael said quickly in response.

Samyaza gave the angels a sharp look. "What gives you the authority to decide you will assist? In our time knowing you, your kind have done nothing but lie and steal from the Vatican. Why should we trust you?"

"I won't apologize for our actions." Gabriel answered. "We did what was necessary. No more, no less. As for the seals, it was the Archangels who created them. They're our property, and we _will_ insure their protection whether you want our help or not."

Before Gabriel could go on, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned back and saw Michael giving him a warning look. Gabriel flinched a bit under his glare before backing down.

"Please excuse my brother's brazen tone." Michael began. "The truth is we are concerned that the seals could be broken and would like to help protect the seals if that is what you desire. Before you make your decision however, consider this. Heaven's power is truly unlimited. Here demon-killing swords are in short supply but in Heaven there are so many they practically overflow our warehouses. Gabriel can bless water into Holy Water simply by touching it. Uriel can create anti-demon barriers in an instant. We have several angels with the power to heal wounds even the most advanced human hospital would deem terminal. Our assistance could only be beneficial. In addition, your kind and ours share a common enemy. This has all the makings of a good alliance. Besides, if you can trust Azazel, Samael, and Amaimon, then it shouldn't be so hard to trust us."

The Grigory talked among themselves in a hushed tone for a bit. Rin was curious what would happen. As crazy as it made him seem, he actually trusted the angels. It was for the same reason as before too. Rin could see that look of hurt in Gabriel's eyes. The type that comes from losing someone you love. It became especially apparent whenever they mentioned Satan though. That supported Rin's initial thought that someone he loved might have been killed by Satan but he had a feeling there was something more to it.

"We have decided to accept your proposal." Melchior said, snapping Rin out of his thoughts.

"The True Cross and the forces of Heaven will join forces and prevail over the armies of Gehenna." Casper announced.

It was silent for maybe a second before cheers and loud 'Hooray!'s sounded from the crowd. This was mostly from the devout exorcists. If what their beliefs told them was true, angels were twice as strong as any demon. Now they would be fighting towards a common goal.

"During this time of alliance the Archangels will be regarded as Arc Knight class exorcists. Their instructions for fighting demons are to be followed and their needs met. In exchange, they will provide all the demon-slaying swords needed and help in any human affair we ask of them. Should any conflict arise between an angel and exorcist, it is to be brought before the Grigory for review. We are adjourned." Casper called as some of the cheers continued.

The Grigory slowly went out, followed by the Demon Kings and finally, the Archangels, those in the balconies left on their own time.

* * *

Azazel walked slowly towards his chambers. It felt so nice to be free after all these years. He would still probably have to give that Raphael a kick in the ass though.

Halfway through his walk, with no one else around, the King of Spirits stopped in his tracks.

"You're not exactly good at sneaking up on people." Azazel called out behind him. "Come on. Step into the light."

After speaking, slow footsteps echoed through the halls.

"'We have bad apples on both sides'. That's what you said today." A familiar voice said as the stranger made himself known. After the sentence was finished, Michael stepped out of the shadows with a scowl on his face.

"So what? It happens to be true." Azazel said back as Michael kept walking towards him.

"In that scenario, would you say that you're a good apple or a bad one?" Michael asked before standing still.

Azazel smirked as he turned to face the blond. "I think of myself as a good one, strange as that may seem. If nothing else, I'd say I'm half and half."

"If only half an apple is black and rotten, it's a rotten apple." Michael countered.

The grin disappeared from Azazel's face and an annoyed look took its place. "You didn't come here to see if I was good or bad because we both know which it is. I betrayed Satan and Gehenna by coming here and aligning myself with the True Cross. Satan would skin me alive if he got his claws on me. So if nothing else, you can be sure I'll stay away from Gehenna. So what is it that you want?"

Michael let out a small sigh. "The Okumura boy. I'll admit, at first I was content with killing him but things have changed now. Especially now that I know that Shiro Fujimoto was his adoptive father. That man was a friend of mind so I'll honor his memory and keep his sons safe. So to make sure that happens, I want to make sure you'll keep Shiro's true identity a secret. I don't think they could handle that."

Azazel grinned again after he was done speaking. "Shiro, eh?" He asked as he reached for his hood. "I see your concern. Afterall, imagine the look on those boys faces if they found out the man that raised them was nothing but a botched science experiment. No more than a clone." Azazel said before he pulled down his hood and revealed a familiar face. He had white hair with two light yellow horns interwoven in that hair. Like all demons, he also had long canines. But the shocking part was his face. Even though it was a few years younger and had silted eyes, that was the face of Shiro Fujimoto.

* * *

Uriel was walking along one of the many halls. She was a bit bored and had a few hours before she had to get back to Heaven, so she thought it might be fun to find an exorcist along the way and have some fun.

It wouldn't be hard. She was beautiful and pretty convincing. And her brothers probably wouldn't mind. It was the worst kept secret in Heaven that she was the most promiscuous of the Archangels.

But her thoughts of having fun were blocked when she heard a voice behind her. "Uriel."

She turned back and saw Yukio Okumura walking towards her.

She sighed in disappointment before looking up to him. "What is it?"

"You never gave me an answer about my eyes." He said bluntly.

She looked at him with exhaustion. "Are you really that concerned over it?" She asked. His lack of response told her all she needed. "Fine. I give you my word no one will find out about those eyes." She said before walking along the hallway again.

"Wait." Yukio said before grabbing her wrist.

She spun around with wide eyes that quickly narrowed into a glare when she saw what he was doing. "Yukio, we're going to be working together so we should be friends. So, as a friend, I have to advise you. If you want to go home with that hand, you'll keep it off of me." She said before yanking her arm free.

"We're not done." He said not at all wavered by her threat.

"I think we are." Uriel said quickly. "I tried to take your life but then I saved it and thew in keeping your secret as a bonus. We're even."

"Actually no, we're not. You risked my life twice. Once when you tried to kill me directly, and two when you convinced Mephisto to send us into a pit of demons so you and Gabriel could save the day."

Uriel's brows raised at his statement. He shouldn't have known about their deal with Mephisto. "How did you-"

"Mephisto spilled after we found out you were angels." Yukio interrupted. "The point is, you put me in danger twice, so the way I figured it, you still owe me."

Uriel sighed in defeat. She had to admit, the kid had a point. "Fine. What do you want? Keep in mind I'm already keeping your eyes a secret."

"Teach me." Yukio said quietly after she was done.

Uriel raised a brow again at his statement. "Could you elaborate?"

Yukio looked at her, emotion absent from his eyes. "Don't just keep my eyes a secret. Teach me how to use them."

Uriel looked at the brunette in genuine surprise at his request. Teach? He wanted the powers of a demon? "Are you sure you even know what you're asking for? There's no going back from that."

Yukio only nodded. "I'm through with Rin being the only one of us that has power. I want power of my own. And I want to surpass him."

Uriel looked at him like he was a threat, which he most likely was. "Why would I do that? No debt I owe you is worth that much."

"In the short time I've spent with Michael, I've figured this much out. He likes humans. Or at least feels the need to protect them. How would he feel if he knew you risked a class of teenagers for your own gain?" Yukio asked, daring her to defy him.

Uriel bit her lip. He was right. Michael would disown her and Gabriel if that came out. She sighed in defeat. "It will take time to work out a training regimen."

"Then we'll train later, but it _will_ happen. I will surpass Rin, and then I'll surpass Satan." He said before turning around to walk away. Before he left though, he heard a giggle emit from Uriel.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he turned back to her.

Uriel looked back at him with glee in her eyes. "You know, when we first found out Rin was the Son of Satan, we thought you might be his adopted or even half-brother. It was for one simple reason."

"My power, or lack their of." Yukio said for her.

Uriel shook her head. "It wasn't that. It was your appearance. See I've met Satan and honestly, Rin is a dead ringer for him. You however must take after your mother. You don't even look like you're from the same family much less his son. But now, I see it."

"See what?" Yukio asked cautiously.

Uriel's smile widened. "That look in your eye. The lust for power. For superiority. I finally see the resemblance to your father."

Yukio looked at her with a mixture of shock and horror before she spun on her heels and walked away, leaving him alone with that horrifying comparison stuck in his head.

* * *

Finally, there was Gabriel.

He was currently hiding in Yukio's class room in the Cram School. Like...literally hiding.

He had been dodging every exorcist coming his way. Humanity always had questions about...well...everything. And as an angel he often fund himself the center of their curiosity.

And he _loathed_ it.

Gabriel could not deal with everyone looking at him like he was some kind of god or something. Even though he was only a step down from just that. Still he had no heart for it. That was by no means because he was humble.

Gabriel simply hated formalities. Unfortunately as a prince, heavenly or otherwise, he often was treated with formalities. Even by his own familiars.

The only people that let him escape that were his family. Michael, Raphael, and Uriel treated him pretty causally. Even Azrael, who was younger than him was less formal.

Everywhere else though. Especially here in Assiah. Lord, it made him so very uncomfortable when humans fell to their knees and prayed before him.

In hindsight, that was probably a reflex God gave him so that he wouldn't forget who was in charge.

 _"It's what I were do if I were God."_ He thought briefly before a sudden noise startled him from his thoughts.

"Gabriel?"

The white haired Archangel whipped his head around to see Rin in the doorway.

"Damn it Rin." Gabriel said as he put a hand over his heart. "It's a good thing I can't die from a heart attack otherwise that ship would have sailed a long time ago." He then turned back to the teen that nearly gave him said hypothetical heart attack. "What do you want?"

"To talk." Rin said simply. He was bursting at the seems with questions and Gabriel had been dodging them for long enough. He wanted answers. And he wanted them _now._

"About?" Gabriel responded. He had a feeling that this was not question about how heaven works and all that. Not like the questions he had been getting all day. No. This was serious.

Rin took in a deep breath before answering. He was fifty-fifty on the fact that he was about to cross some sort of line and could very well lose a tooth just for asking. But he _needed_ answers.

"Why were you so intent on killing me?"

Gabriel blinked. Needless to say that was not the question he was expecting. He thought it was all pretty obvious.

"Do you really need to ask? I'm an angel, you're a demon. It's my duty. Or at least I thought it was. I'll be the first to throw my pride out the window and admit that it was wrong of me to try and kill you. You're a demon sure but you're a human too. Plus, I shouldn't go around killing people who want to 'kick the shit out of Satan' I believe it was."

"You're lying."

Gabriel looked at Rin with wide eyes. As quickly as the widened from the shock, he narrowed them into a scowl. "Rin, I'm not sure if you were listening out their but I'm the Angel of Truth. It takes some balls to accuse _me_ of all people of lying. I'll cut you some slack just because I tried to kill you but this is the only time you-"

"Don't care." Rin interrupted with the determination in his eyes to get the truth unwavering. "You lied and I'm calling you on it."

Gabriel's glare intensified. "Okay kid, I don't know who you think-!"

"Who died?" Rin interrupted again.

Gabriel's glare vanished from shock and genuine confusion. 'Who died'? What the Hell was that supposed to mean?

"Wh-what the _Hell_ do you mean 'who died'?" The Archangel asked, stumbling over his words a bit.

Rin looked at him in the eye while keeping a generally neutral look on his face. "That look in your eye. The one that was there when you helped me against Lucifer. I know that look. I see it in my friends. I see it in Yukio. I see it in my own damn mirror. It's the look you get from losing someone you love."

Gabriel stood shell shocked by Rin's assertion but allowed the half-demon to continue.

"I think I get it now. Someone you love was killed by Satan. So who was it? Another sibling? A girl? Who did he kill that caused you to hate him so much that you were willing to kill me out of spite?"

Realization hit Gabriel like a brick wall as he realized exactly what it was Rin saw. But really, it wasn't what Rin thought. Not even close. Still, Gabriel could not help but let out a chuckle before answering.

"You're smarter than you look kid. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Rin's own eyes widened this time. "So I was right?" He wasn't really sure to begin with. It was a shot in the dark more than anything else.

"Yes and no." Gabriel said before turning to Rin, that look of lose returning to his sapphire and crimson orbs. "Look, what I'm about to tell you will turn your world upside down. Everything you ever thought about Satan will be changed. Are you sure you're ready to hear that?"

Rin nodded without hesitation. "I have to."

Gabriel nodded back before sighing. "Look, you heard what we said out there right? That Satan was once an angel named Lucifer?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah. I'll admit that took me by surprise. So you knew him before...you know. He was your friend or something?"

"More than that." Gabriel admitted. "He...he was...he is...ma...my..." Gabriel struggled to continue. The truth was an ugly one. One that he and his siblings preferred to keep buried.

Gabriel took one last look at Rin. Damn it. How was it even possible for the kid to look that much like his father. It brought back good memories, yet they all left with a hollow felling in his chest. "He was an Archangel." He finally said.

Rin looked at him confused at first. What did that have to do wi-. Oh. Oooohhhhhh. It dawned on Rin slowly at first, but his mind put the pieces together. Out of the three Archangels he met, they were all siblings. That could only mean one thing.

"You mean...your saying...that...that you're my..."

"Satan is my older brother." Gabriel finally said, allowing heaven's darkest secret to see the light of day. "The Demon Kings are my nephews and niece." He continued as he looked at Rin again. "And you and Yukio...you two are my nephews. My blood."


	18. You're Our Blood Too

Rin looked at the Archangel...no. His _uncle_ in shock. He was _related_ the the Archangels? And Gabriel, the one that hated Satan so much that he tried to kill Rin just to spite him, was Satan's _brother?_

"I...I don't..." Rin tried. He was still too blown away to put together any rational thoughts.

Gabriel gave a sad smile. "Befuddled are you?" He asked as he sat down atop the teachers desk. "Yeah, I'd be shocked if you weren't."

Rin shook his head as if to clear away the confusion and looked at Gabriel again, half expecting him to retract his admission as some sort of joke. Several moments of tense silence passed, but not a word passed his lips.

This was a throwback to when he had found out that he was Satan's son in the first place. Confusion, denial, and more than a fair share of dread. But just like before, he managed to finally explode with his first question. "If...if you're really my...uncle...why...why would you...?"

"Try to kill you?" Gabriel finished for him, all traces of amusement erased from his features. He let out a deep sigh before getting up and pacing around the room, as if he himself were trying to figure out the answer. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then MAKE me understand!" Gabriel was taken aback by the sudden shout from the teenager. He looked at the bluenette and saw rage clear on his face. Gabriel sighed again. Of course he was mad. He had basically just told this kid, 'Hi, we're related and I tried to kill you anyway'.

"I hope you don't have any plans because it's a pretty long story." Gabriel explained.

Rin answered quickly. "I'm used to them by now."

Gabriel crossed his arms. Not in a way that looked condescending or arrogant. For the first time since they had met, Gabriel looked...vulnerable. His sapphire blue eye emphasized that vulnerability as he gazed up at his nephew.

* * *

"Look, growing up being who I am...what I am...it was hard. We aren't created the same way humans or demons are. When I was born, I was already fully coherent. And it was all so...nerve wracking. I was born to be a prince. To shoulder impossible responsibilities and dare not screw up. To never have my own life and to be put to death if I attempted to have one. That's angel law. And that's what I was born knowing. Can you imagine coming into existence knowing that your entire life has been planned out without your consent or desire being taken into account?

Uriel seemed to accept it. So did the others. But I just...couldn't. I don't know why I was different from the others, and if I could have I would have made myself like them in a heartbeat. But I just wasn't. I was so scared then. Uriel had already gone forward and joined our siblings. That left me alone in front of them. They were all staring at me like 'what's wrong with him'. But one stepped forward. He wasn't intimidating or imposing or terrifying like the others. He was just so...beautiful. He just seemed to radiate light and warmth and already I found myself coddling up to him for comfort. Then I looked up at him and he smiled at me. And the very first thing I ever heard was his voice. And he told me not to be afraid. That angel was Lucifer. That angel was Satan.

This was before creation you see. The only thing that existed so far was God and the Archangels. All we had was each other. I learned to bond with my other siblings, but even Uriel never connected with me the same way that Lucifer did. He was my idol. I was in the presence of God himself and yet with Lucifer, I practically worshiped the ground he walked on. I loved him with all my heart. He could have commanded me to suffer for eternity or kill myself and I would have done either without batting an eye.

Over time things changed. The world itself came into being. The stars, the sun, the earth, all of creation unfolded before us. I became an older brother. To be honest I always felt guilty, because I always thought that if I had a younger sibling I'd take care of them as Lucifer did for me. But my affections for my little sister, Azrael, were never as strong as my love for Lucifer. Then, God actually allowed each of us to reign over parts of his creation. Uriel, being to infatuated with light and nature, got the land and the sun. Azrael received the passage ways that exist between Heaven and Assiah. Raphael got the open blue skies itself.

But then it was my turn. I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting much. So imagine my surprise when I was rewarded with the deep blue seas, and the infinite majesty of the cosmos and all the planets and stars in it. I had never seen my sisters more jealous in my life, nor had I seen Michael and Lucifer so proud. Then we all turned to Lucifer. He was always the favored angel. God constantly doted on him and even forgave my own transgressions as long as it was Lucifer who asked on my behalf. We all expected him to receive the majesty of Heaven, but instead he received Gehenna, a waist land. A pit. A Hell. Michael was the one to receive Heaven, much to our shock. I mean yeah, he was the oldest, but Lucifer was still the favorite. It made no sense to us. You humans hit the nail on the head with that one. God _does_ work in mysterious ways.

Not long after I found Lucifer sulking over God's decision just outside our spire. I had felt so bad. But I also felt determined. This time, it was my brother that needed _my_ help. But when I tried to, Lucifer told me to go away. I blinked and looked at him in awe. He had never told me to leave him alone before. So I just shrugged it off and kept trying to get him to talk to me. He got a bit more aggressive and shouted at me to leave. I almost did in pure fear. This was nothing like the kind older brother that had all but raised me. I timidly tried one more time. The next thing I remember was being thrown against the spire by something burning hot. I fell down and did my best to ignore the pain as I looked down at myself and stifled a shriek. The thing that had attacked me, it wasn't the white flames of Heavenly Fire like we usually used. These flames were different. I had seen them at least a million times. These were very specific flames that belonged to your father. _Blue_ flames. I looked back up to him and saw him glaring at me angrily. The message in that glare was clear. If I had even thought about telling anyone, especially Michael, he would kill me in the most awful way imaginable. He then flew off, leaving me in a pile of blood and burnt feathers and tears. I'll never forget that day. That was the day I first got a glimpse of who Lucifer really was. If I had to put a name to it, it would be pure, remorseless, evil.

Eventually Raphael found me. She was the best healer among us by far. She patched me up in no time, but still wanted to know what had happened. I told her I burnt myself while practicing with Holy Fire. She seemed to buy it and left me alone to get some rest. Just when I was about to drift off to sleep I heard the door open and saw Lucifer there, staring at me with a frown. He doted on me and apologized to the moon and back for his behavior and swore it would never happen again. He then cried and even though I was hurt I got up to hug him and told him that I forgave him and still loved him. I just wanted so badly to believe that what he had done earlier was a mistake, so I pretended it never happened. But that look on his face after he burned me, I still see it every time I close my eyes.

It wasn't long after that that the rest of the Heavenly Host came into being. They weren't siblings like us but we still loved them. Mostly because we were royalty and they just _adored_ us. Then, maybe a few centuries later, it finally happened. You see, we all knew that this universe God had created wasn't for us. It was for something else. A different species that would rule over the earth and all it's creatures. And finally, he made you. That is to say, he made mankind. We were all rightly confused. _These_ were the creatures that we were meant to serve and protect? They weren't strong like Michael. They weren't smart like Raphael. They were mortal. And their image could not even compare to the beauty of Lucifer. But before we could react, Michael bent the knee and bowed down to them. Then we realized how stupid we were being. God didn't make mistakes. These creatures were perfect in their own way. And we just had to accept that. Slowly but surely, every angel in Heaven bowed down. All except one. Lucifer looked down at man with this unparalleled disgust. We all knew he was proud, and given who he was he had every right to be, but this had taken it too far. He flew away and that was the last I saw of him for a long time.

But eventually, he returned to our spire with a flight of angels. I recognized a few of them. They were the ones that were hesitant to bow down. Then, we all stood in disbelief as Lucifer raised his sword against us and declared a rebellion against God. Before we knew it, Heaven was at war.

We were divided between two armies of angels. Those who would not bow to man and those who would defend them to their dying breath. As for me...I was foolish enough to join Lucifer's rebellion. It was not because I believed his ramblings that man was an inferior race. But I had just become so dependent on him by then that I couldn't imagine my life without him in it. I fought, I slew my fellow angels, I even crossed blades with Uriel and gave her a life long scar. I would have done anything to please Lucifer.

Over the course of the war, Assiah was considered neutral ground. I liked to go there every now and then to gather my thoughts. After I injured Uriel, I had to go there to get away from it all. But then I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone singing. I followed the voice and was greeted by a young angel gathering herbs in the Garden of Eden. God, she was breathtaking. Her eyes were a mesmerizing gold and and the roses in the garden were nothing compared to her ruby red lips. Her hair flowed against her back and shoulders like brown waves. And her wings were the most beautiful shades of blue. I always thought that Lucifer was the single most beautiful thing in this world, but it was her. The irony was not lost on me. As a prince thousands of angels attempted to win my affections, and this one had done it without even trying.

Her name was Ariel. She and I began to meet in the Garden in secret every chance I got. And after I learned that she was an angel that fought against Lucifer that didn't change. The years dragged on and I began to realize that I loved her. And on the anniversary of the night we met almost a decade later I kissed her and confessed my undying love for her. She accepted, but had one condition. She could not bare to see my family torn apart like this. She told me about how much my siblings missed me and wanted me back with them. Without another thought I agreed that the next night I would come back to the Garden and we would go back to Heaven together. That night, I plucked a star out of the sky and forged it into a diamond. I was going to use it to propose to her. I truly thought that I was the happiest man alive. But it was not to be.

The next night I went down to the Garden, but Ariel was not there. I searched and waited for hours and hours until the sun was high in the sky again. My mind flooded with possibilities. Had she died in battle? Was she just another girl who tried to win my heart and decided to crush it for fun now that she had succeeded? No matter what the reason, one thing was clear. I would not see Ariel again. I went back to the fortress that Lucifer had set up for us and just crashed into him in tears. He picked me up and laid me to bed, consoling me. Once I was calm he watched over me until I was asleep like he was guarding me.

I was pulled out of my dreams in the middle of the night and saw that Lucifer wasn't there any longer. I wasn't worried. He was fighting a war after all. He couldn't babysit me every time I was upset. So I got out of bed and started to looked around the house. Byakuya was there, and he too comforted me for my heartbreak. Together, we wondered around so I could clear my thoughts. But eventually, I realized the Byakuya was no longer by my side. I looked around and finally found him staring at a bookshelf. I asked what was wrong and he told me that the other side reeked of blood. I got curious and pushed the case to the side and found a secret passage way leading down under the castle into a dark dungeon. What I found there will haunt me forever.

It was Ariel. She had been tortured, I could tell. Lash marks lined her body from head to toe. Her once luscious brown hair now clung to her head, drenched in blood. Her astounding golden orbs that had won me over in a single glance had been gouged out. And her wings...her mesmerizing, sapphire wings...had been torn from her back. Not cut, but torn out with someone's bare hands. Her chest was splayed open with ribs. Her heart had been cut out. I backed away from it in complete horror until something hit my back. I turned around slowly and saw Lucifer there. Luckily, I am the fastest angel alive. I flew away from that castle with Byakuya just as Lucifer asked that I let him explain. I don't think I stopped screaming 'till I got back to the spire.

I could have let him explain. In fact, a part of me wanted to hear it. Wanted to hear whatever possible excuse he could have for mutilating and killing the girl of my dreams. But it wouldn't have changed anything. I already knew. It wasn't that she was taking me away from his side or even that she was returning me to Michael. He couldn't have me love something more than him.

Michael forgave me right away. A part of me thinks that it was only because he knew no punishment could amount to what I had already been through. Sooner or later an angel pledged to Lucifer came for me. He asked for me to meet Lucifer so that he might have an opportunity to explain himself. I agreed.

When I got there, Lucifer had that same sad face on like he had after he burned me. As if he thought crocodile tears and a forced apology would help. I listened to him. I heard him explain how Ariel would be the ruin of me. How without me his dreams for a better Heaven would crumble into ash. How she would never love me as much as he did, and that I did not need her because I still had him. Finally, he asked me what he could do to make me forgive him. I looked straight into his eyes and whispered it to him, but he still heard me, and he could not have been more shocked that his loyal pup had turned around and bit him.

'You can burn.' I had said.

That's when the others joined in and a battle ensued. See, I had told Michael where I would be going. He and my sisters were lying in wait. Together, we weakened Lucifer and finally sealed him inside Gehenna for all eternity.

Once it was over. Once the war was done. Once I finally had lost the love of my life, the brother that had raised me, and a small piece of myself, I simply allowed myself to collapse on the floor and sob.

I had somehow convinced myself that betraying and casting out Lucifer would heal my broken heart. But nothing changed. I was still heartbroken. I was still alone. All I really achieved was managing to lose yet another person that I loved.

I still had Uriel. I still had Michael. But for all intents and purposes...

...I was well and truly alone in this world."

* * *

Rin listened to Gabriel's story without daring to interrupt. By the time he was done he could tell that Gabriel was on the verge of breaking down, his eyes tearing up. Would anyone respond any differently? How could he even begin to explain his sympathy for Gabriel? How he knew what it was like to lose someone you love to Satan. But that is when Rin realized something truly awful. When Gabriel admitted that he had lost someone he loved, he had not been referring to Ariel.

He had meant Satan.

Despite everything he had put Gabriel through, the silver haired angel still loved his brother. And wasn't that just sad? Tears finally spilled from Gabriel's eyes.

"I...I'm so sorry." Rin said quietly.

Gabriel quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "I never understood that about your kind." Gabriel said as his eyes, now puffy, looked up at Rin. "Why do you insist on apologizing for things that aren't you're fault?"

Rin considered answering. Explaining that they didn't really mean it as an apology, but as a way of sympathizing. But instead, another question came to mind that took precedence. "If you think it's not my fault, then why did you try to kill me?"

Gabriel turned his head away and wrapped his arms around himself again. "For the most despicable reason imaginable." He confessed. "Your father betrayed my trust and he broke my heart. So I always wanted to kill one of the Demon Kings. But I never could. Not with my limited power here in Assiah. But then I heard about you. A child of Satan that was half human. I thought you were some kind of gift from God for all my service. Despite it all I'm still an Archangel. I should have been able to kill some hybrid. I just thought that if I could hurt Satan...If I could kill one of his children...then maybe, just maybe, he would feel some fraction of what I felt when he took Ariel from me. Maybe it could bring me some sort of closure."

Rin was blown away by this additional revelation. He had never thought about it like that. It was possible that in his own twisted way Satan cared about what happened to him and Yukio. It was also possible that their deaths would have some sort of impact on their genetic father. It all made sense but...

All Rin could think about was the torturous state Gabriel lived in. To hate his own brother so much, but to still love him enough that he couldn't bring himself to hurt him directly. Rin knew better than to voice this to the whitenette. Besides, that answer had left him with yet another question.

"If that's true, and all you wanted was revenge...than why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?"

Gabriel looked startled by this question. He stared at Rin for several moments before answering, like he himself wasn't sure. "Well, that stuff you said to me after we fought definitely helped but..." He drifted off.

Rin raised a brow. "But?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I guess I know what you're going through."

Rin's eyes blew once again. What _he_ was going through? "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Look, when I said I could sense lies, that means in more ways then one. Yeah, I know when someone is outright saying something false, but lies of omission are also open to me. And when they asked why I tried to kill you, I could sense that what they really wanted to ask was if I still wanted to, and if so, how could they help. Those higher-ups really hate you eh?"

Rin nodded slowly. "Yeah, so what?"

"So that's what I live through everyday in Heaven."

Rin gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? Aren't you supposed to be a prince or something?"

"Or something." Gabriel said cynically. "I rebelled too. I killed angels. Were I anyone but an Archangel I would have been cast out right alongside Lucifer. Michael chose to have mercy on me but..."

"But?" Rin asked.

Gabriel sighed. "But, like I said, we're in a similar state. You see when I was created, I was actually made from a feather from Lucifer's wing. That's why we were so connected. And all the angels in Heaven know that. They know I'm the angel that followed Lucifer like a loyal dog. So nearly every angel there believes I'll turn out just like him. It's only a matter of time."

Rin's eyes widened. That was the last thing he expected Gabriel to say. Out of all the people in the world, he expected an _Archangel_ to be as far from him as one could get. But they were in the exact same position. Despised by everyone around you, and considered a threat and too dangerous for something you _might_ do.

"None of that matters now though." Gabriel said as he stood up. "If your father breaks those seals, everyone you've ever known will be dead, and Heaven, my home, will be consumed by blue flames."

"But, you said that those seals keep something locked up. What is it that they seal away?" Rin asked.

Gabriel looked him in the eye, his look emphasizing the gravity of the situation. "Just imagine your worst nightmare and you have your answer."

Rin huffed a bit at the answer. Gabriel was clearly being vague on purpose and he imagined that he wouldn't get a better answer then that. He was about to protest when Gabriel began to walk towards the door.

"I have to speak to my siblings. They're no doubt going to be pissed that I told you." Gabriel said as he opened the door. Before taking a step outside though, he gave the room one more glance before setting his sights on Rin. He then said something to him uncharacteristically soft before vanishing into the hallway. Rin tried to chase after him but he was gone.

 _"Stupid super-speed"_ Rin thought childishly before sitting down atop on of the desks. That just left him alone with what Gabriel had said to him.

* * *

"I understand that you've probably felt like you've been alone ever since this whole thing started. I mean, you have your brother but he if a bit of a hard ass, not to mention human. You don't really have anyone else in that same position of being Satan's son. But for what its worth, you aren't alone anymore. And you are our blood too."

* * *

 **That's that! I'll be continuing this in a sequel cause I felt like making this a series. P.S. I'm going to rewrite some earlier chapters so you may want to look out for that. Until next time!**


End file.
